Far Cry Primal: Lost in the past
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: When Valery ends up touching an ancient wolf totem, she finds herself travelling back in time. Now trapped in the ancient past, will she ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't really understand how it happened but one minute I was reaching for a small, wolf-like statue and the next...I was in a forest.

But let me back up a bit and explain. I was in the middle of one of my college classes, History, which was my worst subject at high school. Thinking back I should have studied harder and now I was making up for it as I listened to my teacher drone on and on. Truthfully I was only taking the class to get my High School diploma since I failed one class.

It was in danger of falling asleep from boredom until she showed the class the wolf statue. To my suprise I realized it was some sort of totem. While she explained what it was and where it came from I found myself drawn to it and ignoring the stares the class gave me I rose from my seat.

"What are you doing? Sit back down." Someone said but I ignored the voice, instead walking closer and closer to the totem. In a flash I was standing before it and as I reached for it she tried to stop me but I was too fast, grabbing it.

That's when it lit up and I cried out in alarm, the bright light making me close my eyes. When the light faded I could hear running water and the sounds of animals as I cracked open my eyes, to find myself in a forest.

"Okay...this is a weird dream." I mumbled, finding the wolf totem still gripped tightly in my hands. For a moment I just listened carefully, hoping this **was** just a dream and I wasn't going mad. But then I heard a low growl coming directly from the tall grass in front of me. "Definitely not a dream." I mumbled as something leapt in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of me and growling softly was a white, blue-eyed lion. As it glared at me I wondered if I could run fast enough to escape it. I took a single step back and it lifted its head, letting out a roar that make me cringe. I dropped the totem on the ground, making the lion growl again.

Shivering I fell to my knees, knowing I couldn't escape. As it padded towards me still growling softly I hoped it would kill me quickly. Closing my eyes I waited only to feel something nudge my head and when it happened a second time I slowly opened my eyes to find a set of pale blue ones looking into my face. With a scream I leapt back, ending up on my backside as the lion tilted its head at me. "You're...not going to eat me?" I whispered and it growled, walking in front of me before it nuzzled my legs. "You're purring." I muttered as a low rumble made its jaws vibrate.

Finally convinced it wouldn't hurt me, at least for now, I climbed a little unsteadily to my feet. Gingerly I set my hand on its head and it actually nuzzled my hand. "Okay my day got a whole lot weirder. Oh well it was starting to get boring in class anyway. Come on, let's go and find someone to ask for directions." I said, shielding my eyes against the bright sun. The lion fell into step behind me and together we wandered the forest.

After hours of walking I was begining to wish I was back in class until I saw smoke rising in the distance. Picking up the pace I hurried towards it, my new companion following at my heels and as I reached the source of the smoke I found a small village. Standing at my side my lion, I'm going to call it either Kion or Kiara because I have no clue what gender it is, sniffed the air and without looking at me it raced into the forest. "Oh thanks a lot. Leaves me to face the villagers alone." I grumbled, not knowing someone was sneaking up behind me.

It was only when I heard a twig snap that I spun around, seeing something fly at my head. I didn't get a clear view as it struck me on the left side of my head, sending me sprawling to the dirt ground. I tried to stay conscious but the pain spiking through my skull caused me to pass out before I got a good look at my attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

**While Valery can't understand the Wenja language, the Wenja tribes' words are in brackets eg:** **But they may change in a future chapter :)**

The first thing I noticed after regaining consciousness was a pounding headache that made me groan, alerting whoever was nearby that I was awake.

"What hit me?" I groaned, hearing footsteps beside me and I forced my eyes open to find a tall man standing beside me. As I stared at him I noticed he had long brown hair, twisted into dreadlocks that hung behind his head. Shirtless but wearing what looked like animal skins that covered his waist and legs, he knelt beside me his boots close to my forehead. He stared at me for a moment, eyes studying me before he rose.

"Who is this woman?" He asked someone I couldn't see and that's right when I heard a chuckle, a set of bare feet stepping into my line of sight. Too close to my face for my liking but the headache distracted me, making me raise my hand towards my head. Or at least I tried to until I realized I couldn't move my hands, finding them bound tightly by a thick vine.

"Hey, let me go." I growled, coughing as my head pounded.

"She is not Wenja so what is she? Izilla? Not Udam. Too thin." The barefoot person commented and I growled again, ignoring the pain in my head.

"I'm not...whatever they are. Now let me go!" I shouted, which just made my headache worse and I groaned closing my eyes.

"Strong temper. Who is she?" The barefoot man asked, letting out a chuckle as I rested my head against the dirt floor. I must have passed out at some point because I woke to find myself alone. This time when I raised my hands I found them untied and I grinned, my headache faded to a dull ache as I slowly sat up.

"Great, maybe I can finally escape from here...wherever here is." I whispered, in case anyone overheard me. Climbing to my feet proved a little more difficult with my aching head but I managed it, taking my time as I headed outside. Finding no door, that I could see anyway, I raised my palms and pushed at the animal skins in front of me. When I pushed it aside I grinned, feeling a little more confident about my escape.

I had just left the hut when someone grabbed my shoulder and I whirled around to find the dreadlocked man towering over me. There was silence as I stared at him, worried I was in trouble until he cracked a tiny smile. Beckoning me with one hand he started to walk deeper into the village and I followed, a little curious as to why he hadn't tied me up again.

Wonder if he's the one who cracked me over the head, well side anyway I thought as I kept pace with him. After a few minutes we reached another hut and I stopped, unsure until he smiled at me. Without hesitating he opened the animal skin flap, waving me over and with nowhere else to go I followed.

Just inside I saw a woman wearing animal skins that covered her from head to legs, with matching boots,kneeling on the ground sorting through a few pieces of jewellery scattered on the floor. Once I got a closer look I jumped back, finally seeing the 'jewellery' for what it really was; severed and bloodied human ears!

"Is this the woman you found?" She asked, gathering the ears into her hands before she rose. When I took a step back, eyes wide she gave me a gentle smile. "What is your name?"

I couldn't understand a word so I just kept staring until the tall man answered her instead.

"She doesn't speak Wenja. Tensay doesn't know her but she is not Izilla or Udam." He answered and she growled at the 'Udam' part.

Must be enemies of this tribe, I thought as she turned her attention back to me. This time she set a hand on her chest, looking directly at me.

"Sayla." She said and when I understood it was her name I did the same. "Valery? Odd name." She muttered and I frowned, making tall man laugh.

"Takkar." He spoke, his voice almost a rumble and I grinned relieved I could understand that at least.

"Take her to Tensay. Maybe he can help her." Sayla suggested and I tilted my head, wondering who this Tensay was. I found out a short time later when we returned to my 'prison' hut and I froze, shaking my head at Takkar. But he just pushed me towards the hut and I sighed, taking a deep breath before I entered the tent.

To find the barefoot man kneeling on the floor of his hut, a stone bowl in his hand. When he turned I swallowed, a little intimidated by the older man who stared at me with his one eye the other clouded. "Thought you had escaped?" He chuckled and I stared as he reached for my hand. A little unsure I still raised my hand only to see something shiny in his hand and with a quick slash he cut my outstretched hand.

"Oww!" I yelped, trying to pull away but he grabbed my hand. Raising it above the bowl he squeezed my hand, making my blood drip into the bowl. Hissing from the pain, I pulled my hand free and he grinned kneeling to drop a handful of dust and herbs into the bowl.

"Drink." He ordered, handing the bowl to me and I gripped it out of reflex. Gross, I thought as I stared at the mixture. "Drink." He growled, pushing the bowl towards my mouth and I tried to swallow it quickly.

The coppery taste made me gag but he tilted the bowl back, forcing it down my throat. Swallowing I coughed, raising my head only to see the room spinning. Laughing, Tensay muttered something about the spirits as I struggled to stay upright. In a heartbeat I felt the strength fade from my legs and I fell to my knees, clutching my head just as my vision grew dark.

 **Just discovered that when I posted this chapter online the brackets didn't appear :( Sorry if I confused anyone but I just found this out now.**


	4. Chapter 4

This time when I opened my eyes my headache had vanished and I grinned. Only to frown when I found myself standing in the forest again, all alone once again.

 _Okay this is getting ridiculous. Where did everybody go?_

Taking a deep breath I started to walk in a straight line, a little curious as to where I'd ended up. After walking alone something growled to my left and I turned my head to see a blue-eyed white lion walking at my heels. Another growl to my right made me turn and this time I found a brown bear, shuffling along the path beside me.

Neither animal acknowledged my presence so I just kept on walking, wondering if this was a dream. It was then I saw something sitting on a rock and the closer I got to whatever it was, the more animals joined our group until I reached the rock.

 _Hey that's that wolf totem I touched in class_ , I thought as I reached for it. As my fingers brushed it it light up, the light temporarily blinding me and I gasped as everything in the forest burst into a bright white light.

"Too bright." I mumbled and the light soon faded, allowing me to open my eyes. Finding two familiar faces standing over me I sighed, having been hoping I was back in class and that everything else had been a dream. "Oh it's you two again." I muttered, rubbing my forehead as I sat up.

"You are Beast Master." Tensay said, a smile on his face and I rolled my eyes. Then I caught myself, eyes wide as I discovered something strange. "You speak Wenja."

"Huh? How is that even possible?" I gasped, just about leaping to my feet when Tensay jumped into the air. "Warn me when you're gonna do that!" I yelled but he just laughed, dancing around in a circle.

"You are strange, not Wenja or Izila. What tribe?" Takkar asked and I thought hard about what to say. In the end I had an idea and with a grin on my face I answered the warrior.

"American." I answered and Takkar stared at me, eyebrows raised before he turned to Tensay who had quit dancing.

"Strange girl." Tensay commented and I growled, making both men laugh.

"Stop laughing. Anyway I'm a woman, not a girl for your information." I snapped, arms crossed against my chest.

"You live here." Takkar told me and I blinked as he headed for the doorway. "You follow."

"Okay I'm coming." I replied, happy to leave Tensay's hut. I quickly left as Tensay knelt beside a bowl filled with a red liquid that I hoped wasn't blood. As I kept pace with Takkar I wondered just where he was leading me. _Hopefully not to anyone as weird as that shaman_ , I thought as we walked through the village.

We soon came across another hut and this time a dark haired woman stepped out, covered from neck to feet in animal furs. Staring at her I noticed she had a tattoo just on her hairline, a bunch of dots in a circle and a pair of boots made from animal skins.

"Who is she?" She asked, tugging at my shirt and pants laughing when I frowned at her. "Strange clothes. Offer no protection." She commented and I glared at her.

"I like these clothes. Besides I don't have clothes like yours so stop making fun of me." I snapped, hearing a deep chuckle and I spun around to see Takkar laughing. "Not you too. First it's Tensay then you two." I complained.

"This Valery, Sayla." Takkar told her and I finally nodded, not worrying even when Sayla tugged at my clothes again. "She needs animal skins."

"Okay maybe I do. Hey are you the one who hit me?" I asked suddenly and Takkar took what looked like a club from around his waist. I took a quick step back but he just handed me the club and I gripped it, noting how heavy it felt in my hand.

"Tracking Udam. You were there instead." Takkar answered as I waved the club around, noticing the dried blood covering one side. "You have hard head." He added as I handed the club back.

"I've noticed. What are the Udam and Izila?" I asked and Sayla sighed. Grabbing my hand she tugged me towards the closest hut. Wordlessly I followed and after I stepped through the animal skin door she spoke.

"Udam, flesh eaters. Izila, fire worshipers. Both attack Wenja." Sayla explained, grabbing a handful of animal skins lying in a heap on the floor. "Wear."

"Okay." I muttered, starting to unbutton my shirt until I noticed she was still present. "Could you...give me some privacy?" I asked, getting a blank stare. "I don't like being watched."

"Strange woman." Sayla said as she turned, leaving alone in the hut. Rolling my eyes towards the ceiling I returned to stripping off, picking up one of the animal skins.

Guess I have no choice if I want to fit in, I thought as I pulled it over my head. Huh it fits, that's a relief.

Dressing quickly I emerged from the hut to find Sayla standing alone. "Where is Takkar?" I asked and she pointed towards the village's entrance.

"Gone to fight Izila." Sayla answered as I looked where she was pointing.

"Izila? Okay but on his own?" I asked and she smiled, waving her hand before she returned to her hut. "That didn't answer my question. Maybe I'll go after him just to make sure he's okay." I sighed, heading towards the spot where Takkar was last seen. I had just stepped outside the entrance when Kion rushed over and I grinned, rubbing his head before we headed out together.

I soon realized that maybe going outside without a weapon may have been a bad idea...


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay this was a really bad idea." I muttered, grabbing a spear from a dead Izila lying nearby. Trying not to cringe at the blood and the open wound where his throat used to be, I headed towards the sounds of a battle. Rushing through the open door of the Izila camp, I paused as I saw Takkar attacking three blue painted Izila warriors with his spear while a huge Sabertooth lunged at another warrior. It leapt at the warrior, ripping a scream for the warrior before it ripped out his throat using its long, white fangs. That was pretty nasty, I thought as I hurried to help almost taking an arrow to the shoulder as someone yelled at us.

A painted man in a headress standing on a hill pointed to us, watching with a cold smile as more warriors raced towards us. I whistled, Kion lunging towards anyone who got too close as Takkar slammed his club into a man's head. Distracted by the battle I didn't see the warrior on the hill raise his bow until something me and I screamed as an arrow embedded itself in my right leg, just below my hip.

Gasping through the pain I didn't see another arrow heading straight for me until Takkar grabbed my shoulder, pushing me out of its path. I cried out again, hitting the ground hard and rolling as he took care of the remaining warriors with his club and Sabertooth. Kneeling beside me he pulled the arrow free with one swift yank and I just about bit through my lower lip, shaking from the pain. "Go. I'll defeat Izila." Takkar ordered, leaving me sitting on the ground with my hand pressed over my thigh.

I whimpered, Kion running over to protect me as a warrior decided that now was a perfect time to attack me. Kion made him wish he hadn't, leaping at the warrior who didn't even have time to scream.

I finally managed to climb to my feet and despite Takkar telling me to stay back I limped towards the hill, gritting my teeth against the pain of my wound. I just reached the foot of the hill when I saw Takkar knock the warrior to the ground with his club and I might have felt sorry for him had he not thrown some kind of fire bomb at Takkar, who just deflected it.

In a heartbeat he lunged for the warrior who quickly spoke, offering his knowledge of the Izila ways in exchange for his life. I didn't get to hear the rest as the floor rose up to meet me, my injury taking a heavy toll on my body.

"Nasty wound. But it will heal." Tensay whispered as I struggled awake, gasping as he rubbed a green paste into my thigh wound. "Hold her still." He asked Takkar who knelt beside me, pressing a hand to my right shoulder.

"Stop it...hurts!" I growled, getting ignored as Tensay pressed more of that green paste into my wound and I howled. I blacked out, waking again to find myself alone in a strange hut. For some reason I felt a little better and as I sat up I found my thigh tightly bandaged with a long green leaf. "It actually feels better." I muttered, wondering if I could walk. I soon found I could but it was a struggle just making it through the doorway when I fell, landing heavily on my backside.

I growled, hoping I hadn't injured my leg further when I heard a commotion not too far away from where I was. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself up, using the walls of the hut for leverage, and now on my feet I limped towards the shouts.

Longer than it would have taken me without the injury I finally reached my goal to find a cage and a very angry (and familiar) Izila yelling inside it. Taking a moment I finally figured out just who I was staring at. Without his mask headress he didn't look so intimidating. "Hey you're the one who shot me!" I shouted and he turned from yelling at Takkar to frown at me.

"Who are you?" He asked and I lunged at him, stopped by Takkar who placed his hand on my shoulder. "Doesn't matter." He snorted and I growled, furious as he turned his attention back to Takkar.

"You stay here. Safe from Wenja." Takkar said, a small stone sitting in his hands before he turned away from the Izila who stared.

"Wait!" He yelled until Takkar was out of earshot before he turned to me, muttering something about 'Batari'. "Who are you?" He finally asked me and I stepped forward, glaring at him.

"I'm the one you shot with a damn arrow. Next time you'll be the one with an arrow sticking out of you." I warned, flicking his forehead with my fingers. "Maybe in that forehead of yours." I added, biting a giggle as his eyes went wide. Leaving him alone in his cage I limped back to find Takkar standing with a stone in his hands, carefully turning it over with his fingers. "What is that?" I asked and he smiled, holding it in front of me.

"Fire bomb." Takkar answered and I grinned, thinking just what I'd like to do with it. "No, leave Roshani alone. He can help us."

"Hmph by setting the village alight? He's a pest." I grumbled, Takkar laughing before he led me back to the hut I'd woken up in. "Whose is this anyway?" When he answered I blinked a huge smile crossing my lips. "Mine? Awesome!" I laughed and he stared at me, looking a little confused. "It's great, thank you." I quickly added and he nodded, a smile on his face.

With my own hut I felt a little more at home though I did spend a few hours resting my leg, the pain spiking just after I gave Roshani a piece of my mind. I was having a nice rest, curled up on what I assumed was Cave Lion fur judging by the black and white stripes, until I heard someone walking around outside and I groaned. Rising to my feet, I stumbled towards the entrance. Pushing aside the skins I found Sayla waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked and she smiled at me, making me more than a little confused. "Who's Karoosh?"

"He is a warrior. You can't fight so he will teach you." Sayla answered, walking away before I could protest. In the end I followed her, not sure why I'd let her talk me into this.

Probably because she's right even if I don't want to admit it, I thought. Maybe that arrow wouldn't have hit me if I'd been paying attention.

"Karoosh, this Valery." Sayla said to a man with curly, brown hair and a scar over his left eye. With a grin he clapped a hand onto my shoulder just about knocking me on my face. I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed and he just laughed.

"Strong spirit but weak body. Not a fighter." He told me as Sayla walked away and I growled, frustrated as he sized me up. "Will change that."

Oh perfect, I thought looking down at my bandaged leg with a sigh. He actually took his training seriously and I was soon covered in sweat after what seemed like a full day. He doesn't let up, I thought as I focused on using the club he'd lent me. My aim was off and I missed hitting him, giving him the chance to knock me on my backside for the thousandth time. "Crap!" I snapped as he offered his hand, not a bead of sweat on his face.

"Not fast enough." He laughed and I snorted, wiping my forehead with the back of my palm. "Stop before you fall."

"Not gonna happen." I growled, raising the club and he stepped back as I took a quick swing at his face. Which just made me overbalance again, hitting my stomach and winding me.

"You are stubborn." Karoosh commented as I sucked in a few short breaths, getting my feet under me. "Good."

"I'm not giving up." I coughed, gripping the club tightly in both hands. This time I managed to land a blow on Karoosh who grinned before I fell on my backside, a weak kick striking me. "Okay...that really hurt." I groaned as Karoosh rubbed his cheek, grinning down at me.

"Weak blow. Strong will." Karoosh commented, yanking me to my feet. "Rest." He added and I nodded, still struggling to breathe.

I ended up limping back to my hut, determined to rest like the warrior said. Once I reached my hut and my Cave Lion bed I collapsed onto it, letting out a groan. Feels like I could sleep for a week, I thought struggling to keep my eyes open. I did sleep for a while, waking to a weird gurgling noise and I rolled onto my back hoping the noise would go away. It didn't getting louder instead and I groaned, pushing myself up by my elbows.

"Great and now I'm starving. Wonder if I can get something to eat and what exactly would it be?" I whispered, climbing to my feet. My leg feeling a lot better despite my training with Karoosh, I walked outside. It was then I caught a whiff of something wonderful cooking so I just followed my nose towards a campfire. "Huh what's that?" I muttered to myself, catching myself when Sayla joined me beside the campfire.

"Goat." She told me, passing me a piece of cooked meat. Seeing me hesitate she stared. "Not hungry?"

"Yes just never eaten goat." I replied, taking the offered meat. Blowing on it I took a tiny bite and once I tasted it I quickly ate the rest in a few bigger bites. "Amazing." I whispered and she offered me another piece, a smile on her face as this piece disappeared as quickly as the first. "Even better."

"Did Karoosh teach you to fight Udam?" Sayla asked, taking a bite of her own piece of roasted goat and I nodded.

"I still need to practice but I think I did pretty well." I answered as Takkar joined us and Sayla offered him a piece of goat. We sat together for a while until Takkar turned to me and I stared as he told me something shocking. "He's living with us now?!" I shouted, rising to my feet. "He tried to kill me."

"He grows crops and build Fire Bombs." Takkar explained and I snorted, storming off before they could stop me.

"He even has his own hut?" I growled as soon as the hill on the outskirts of the village came into view and I saw the hut perched there. "Why don't they roll out the red carpet for him too?" I snapped as he knelt in front of his hut, hunched over something on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking the very next morning I cringed, the smell of sweat strong in my cave. "I hope that isn't me I can smell." I mumbled, breathing in only to cough. "Okay it is. I seriously need a bath." I sighed, climbing to my feet. "Guess I need to find a lake or something." Before I left I made sure to grab my club, silently hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

As I walked out of my hut I saw Takkar and Sayla talking, pausing when I walked over.

"You want to bathe? There is a lake not far from here but there are Bitefish and Crocodiles." Takkar told me and I paled, swallowing. "Maybe the waterfall would be a better choice."

"And safer." I replied and Sayla laughed. Thanking them I hurried towards the base of the village, looking forward to taking a much needed shower until I saw someone sitting on the ground. As I walked closer I tensed, thinking it was an enemy until they turned their head slightly and I relaxed. "You scared me. Anyway what are you doing out here?" I told Roshani and he raised an eyebrow, giving me a tiny grin as I sat beside him.

"You have no idea how to sneak up on people." Roshani answered and I growled, a little curious as to why he was sitting so far from the tribe. "I'm bringing water back to my hut. What are you doing here?"

"Heading out to find a waterfall." I replied and he frowned, looking into the distance for a few seconds. "Okay what's with the grin? I can take care of myself."

"You can do whatever you want. Don't blame me if you get attacked by Udam." He responded and I snorted, rising to my feet before I whistled. "What are you doing?" He asked, falling on his rear with a yelp as Kion my Cave Lion appeared. Laughing, I gave Kion a head rub before we headed out leaving Roshani sitting on his butt with wide eyes.

 _Okay that was so funny_ , I thought giggling as we headed further and further away from the village. Even with the directions Sayla gave me, it took almost an hour before I found the waterfall. "Finally. I'll just take a quick dip then we can leave. Can you keep a lookout?" I asked Kion who growled, rushing towards the ledge above the waterfall. With a grin I hurried into the water and once I found a spot on the rocks that the waterfall blocked me from view I began to undress, pulling off my animal skin top and skirt. Now naked I quickly glanced around, making sure no one was around before I sat under the flowing water.

After the inital shock of the freezing water wore off I relaxed, letting the water wash the sweat and dirt from my skin. It was enjoying my shower so much, my head tilted back slightly that I didn't hear the first warning growls from Kion. It wasn't until I heard the snap of a tree branch that I froze, grabbing my club just as Kion roared and I heard a sudden scream. Abruptly it stopped and I grabbed my clothes, about to dress when footsteps approached my hiding place.

Oh hell, I thought raising my club just as an Udam stepped into view. His lips curled into a grin once he saw I was naked and I frowned as he moved closer. Without thinking I launched my club at his head and he stepped back, surprised but I missed and it bounced off his chest. Advancing he growled and I stumbled back only to see something leapt behind him and he screamed as Kion ripped into his back, blood flying everywhere. I grimaced, moving back as the Udam stopped screaming and Kion roared before he looked towards me.

"Thanks, you saved me." I whispered, reaching over to give his head a quick rub and he growled. "Can you keep a lookout again?" I asked and he purred, picking up the Udam in his jaws before he left the waterfall and I sighed. Once I calmed down I returned to the water, washing the fresh blood that had sprayed onto my bare skin.

After a while I heard footsteps again and I quickly retrieved my club, tensing until someone poked their head through the water and I growled. "You're easy to sneak up on." Roshani pointed out, grinning only to freeze once he caught sight of my naked body. I stared, eyes wide and cheeks burning as his eyes travelled the length of my body. Then I finally responded by grabbing my top to hide my naked chest.

"Stop staring! Pervert!" I yelled and he blinked as I quickly covered myself, turning my head so he couldn't see how badly I was blushing. "Where's Kion?" I asked and he turned as soft paws padded towards us. "Hey boy." I said as Kion nuzzled my legs and Roshani laughed when my hand came away red.

"Eating that dead Udam." Roshani replied as I hurriedly washed my hand, laughing at the disgusted expression on my face. "I came here to warn you about the Udam in this area." He explained, eventually turning around so I could dress in peace. Now covered I stepped from the waterfall, Kion falling into step beside me and Roshani hurried to my side.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked and he pointed back towards the village.

"Walking you back. Sayla warned me to bring you back safe or she might just add another ear to her necklace." Roshani told me and I giggled, earning a snort. "It's not something I wanted to do but I also want to keep my ears."

"Okay I'll let you walk me back." I told him and just for a moment he smiled then he faced the path back. _Wonder if that's the only reason he came looking for me_ , I thought as we walked back to the Wenja village.

We had just reached the outskirts of the village when he started for his own hut on the nearby hill, making me hurry after him. "What are you doing?" He asked when I moved to his side.

"I didn't get to thank you for walking me back." I replied and he shrugged. "Thanks again." I added, turning to walk back to my own hut until he gave me a quick smile.

"Your body was my thank you." He grinned, disappearing before I had time to react.

The very next day I was on my way to Roshani's hut when I heard a commotion. Quickly I hurried towards his hut high on the hill and after I rushed inside, fearing the worst I giggled.

"Keep that crazy Wenja away!" Roshani yelled, quickly moving away towards the back of his hut. Giggling I watched as Tensay advanced on the former commander, poking him periodically with his staff.

"Don't look at me. He just doesn't like you or any Izila for that matter." I replied, arms crossed against my chest as Roshani glared at Tensay. Just inside the hut Takkar, official leader of the Wenja and Beast Master, stood silently.

"Let's go and let them work it out." Takkar muttered after watching the argument for a while, moving through the animal skin doorway. With a laugh I followed, leaving Roshani at Tensay's mercy who kept poking him.

"Sure it's wise to leave Roshani with Tensay? He's not the most...stable Wenja in the village." I said once we were out of earshot but Takkar just chuckled, heading towards his own hut. With a shrug I started to follow only to hear a whistle. Turning around I saw Sayla waving at me and I grinned, hurrying towards her.

"Where is Takkar?" She asked and I quickly filled her in. "Serves the Izila right." She growled and I sighed, glancing at Roshani's hut for a moment.

"Maybe but he hasn't actually hurt anyone." I replied and she frowned, studying me for so long I began to feel a little self conscious. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"You are worried about the Izila? Why?" She asked and I fiddled with the shell necklace she'd made for me a few days ago, unable to think of a convincing answer. "It doesn't matter. Where is Takkar?"

"In his hut, last time I saw him." I replied, grateful she didn't pry. After she walked away I let out a breath, curious about why I couldn't answer her. Must be something wrong with me, I thought as I wandered towards the outskirts of the village.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since I'd joined the ever expanding village and now that I was an official member of the tribe, despite not being Wenja, I was feeling very much a part of the tribe. Since I was now living with them, Takkar thought it would be a good idea for me to learn some more skills in fighting and hunting, the latter I had never tried before. So my training began and after lessons with Karoosh, who seemed to think going all out on a woman was a good idea, Jayma the hunter took me out into the forest to track down a goat. I was a little disappointed to be hunting something so small and harmless, despite being a little nervous, but she calmly explained that a child needs to walk before they can run.

Like that wasn't insulting enough, I ended up scaring our goat when I tripped on a rock falling on my rear with a loud thump. Earning myself the nickname 'Cave Bear' apparently because I make just as much noise. The next time I convinced Jayma to give me another chance I succeeded in using a bow to take down a goat much to the amusement of Jayma, hitting the beast in the forehead.

A day after Roshani 'joined' our village, Takkar brought back Dah commander of the Udam who was kept caged in a cave away from the other Wenja. No one wanted him there especially Sayla who immediately confronted Takkar, furious that one of their worst enemies was roaming around their tribe.

At first I understood her anger, knowing their tribe kidnapped and ate their victims and it wasn't until a group of Wenja tried to drown Dah that I began to feel just a little sorry for the Udam commander. Especially since finding out he was suffering from the 'skull fever' that had wiped out most of their tribe and would one day claim his life, too. But Roshani on the other hand I didn't feel the least bit sorry for as he muttered constantly about being dragged back to the Izila as a slave, just like his tribe did to anyone unfortunate to be captured by them. Or even burned as a sacrifice to their sun goddness, Suxli. Plus the guy did shoot me with an arrow and now I had the scar to prove it.

 _Still even if he is a selfish jerk I'm not sure leaving him to face Tensay alone is fair, after what Batari and her followers did to the shaman. Keeping him a prisoner for a year and burning him._ With those pleasant thoughts in my head I decided to take a walk in the forest, whistling for my cave lion who appeared just as I left the safetly of the village.

"Hey boy." I said, giving his snout a rub before I set out for the forest. Hopefully it'll clear my head.

Sadly wandering the forest until nightfall didn't clear my head though I did bring back a goat...which I had to drag most of the way back. It wasn't until I reached the village that Kion ran off and I watched him disappear into the trees, knowing he'd be back by morning. By the time I dragged the goat into the village sweat poured off me and I wished, once again, that I'd spent more time training with the other hunters.

"Can't be helped now but maybe I'll ask Takkar or Karoosh to train me a little more. At least I can hunt now and take down a goat...mostly with Kion's help of course." I muttered, dropping the goat at my feet. Wiping my forehead I heard the sounds of drumming and laughter, making me wish I didn't have a heavy goat to drag into the village all by myself.

"You could use a hand." Takkar said and I yelped as he appeared from the darkness. His lips curling into a tiny smile, he bent down and retrieved the goat. Throwing it over his shoulder he headed into the village towards the music and I hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. As we reached the sounds of drumming I laughed at Tensay, who was waving his staff around as one of the male villagers banged on the drums.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as Takkar nodded at his friends, continuing further into the distance as I followed. "Did Tensay get tired of tormenting Roshani?"

"That is the first time you called him by name." Takkar pointed out and I shrugged as he reached his hut. Dropping the goat on the ground he pointed towards Roshani's hut. "You should speak to him."

"Huh why me?" I asked, tilting my head to one side as he headed back the way we'd come. "Takkar?" He just pointed towards the Izilla's hut and I turned slightly to stare at the hut before I turned back only to find myself alone. "How does he do that?" I whispered, slightly annoyed at the Wenja leader before I took his advice. It took me a few minutes to reach the spot just outside the village and just for a moment I smiled, remembering the first day Takkar brought the Izila commander back.

 _Man was Roshani pissed_ , I thought giggling as the moment Takkar shoved him into the cage came to mind. It was even funnier after Tensay found out an Izila was in the Wenja village, I thought. Bet it took ages to wash the smell of Tensay's urine from his clothes and body. _Serves him right for hitting me with an arrow_ , I thought looking down at the pale scar on my thigh with a sigh.

Reaching his hut I found a small campfire burning but no one tending it which was strange. "Wonder where the 'commander' went?" I whispered, not hearing quiet footsteps behind me.

"Looking for someone, woman?" Roshani asked and I yelped, whirling around. Swinging the club Takkar had made me at his face, he yelled ducking before he fell on his backside.

"Don't sneak up on me! Not at night unless you want to lose your head!" I snapped as he glared at me, still lying on his back. "Idiot and my name's Valery in case you forgot." I mumbled, offering a hand which he knocked back. Rising to his feet, Roshani dusted himself off before he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You are no good as a fighter." Roshani commented and I stomped towards him, poking his chest with the club. "Back away." He ordered and I just grinned, shoving him hard. This time he stumbled back before he grabbed my club, yanking it out of my hands. Growling, I lunged and he kicked out landing a swift kick to my stomach. Winded, I sprawled on the hard ground as he grinned at me.

"Moron!" I coughed, trying to stand. Giving me a raised eyebrow he reached for my outstretched hand only for me to yank hard on his hand. In a heartbeat he landed on me, winding me further as the club rolled just out of reach. For a few seconds I gasped, trying to breathe with Roshani cutting off my air. He finally rolled off me, eyes wide as I lay back still coughing.

"Hmph. I'm surprised you're still alive." Roshani taunted as I finally got my feet under me, rubbing my sore stomach with an open palm. Keeping a close eye on Roshani, who just grinned at me, I retrieved my fallen weapon.

"Next time I'll set my lion on you." I coughed, heading back to my hut as he blinked at me. It wasn't until I reached the hut that I leant against the wall, taking deep breaths to control my breathing. "Stupid, arrogant, Izila taking up space." I gasped, a dull ache in my chest. Stumbling towards my own hut I resolved to rest and hopefully heal from the kick.

I woke with a groan the very next morning, finding the ache hadn't dulled since the night before. Worse still I found a large purple and black bruise covering my stomach and the pain only got worse with every step as I went in search of breakfast.

"I am going to feed him to Kion as soon as I can." I grumbled, wincing as I headed into the centre of the village. Once I located Sayla she stared as I limped over. "Roshani did this." I sighed, pointing to my stomach.

"Show me." She said, motioning me towards her hut and I nodded as I entered through the animal skin doorway. Once inside I lifted the animal skin and she stared at the bruise covering me from my ribs to my navel. "He did this?" She asked as she prodded my bruise, making me wince.

"Yes but I'll make him pay. Kion might like the taste of Izila meat." I replied as she pressed a sweet smelling green paste across my stomach.

"You should." Sayla advised, covering the bruise with a large green leaf and I giggled as I covered my abdoman. "Takkar should have let him roast with the rest of his kind."

"Well maybe not roast. Seems a little harsh." I replied and she tilted her head, exactly like I did to Takkar. "Is there something strange about that?"

"No." Sayla answered, heading outside and I followed with a shrug. Not explaining herself, Sayla left to find Takkar so I was left alone.

"Maybe I should launch a sneak attack on that annoying jerk." I whispered, limping a little towards his hut. It wasn't until I reached it that I raised my club, intending to knock him on his backside for last night. Right until I found him standing over the makeshift fields that I hesitated, lowering the club as I watched him tending the fields.

In a heartbeat he spun around, a cloud of dust ending up in my eyes. With a startled cry I dropped the club and he dived at me, knocking me on my backside for a second time. "Oww what the hell?!" I snapped, wiping my teary eyes as he pinned me.

"If you let someone sneak up on you you're already dead." Roshani commented and I glared, vision slightly blurred. "And you call me pathetic."

"When did I say that? Now get off me!" I yelled, shoving him but he grabbed my arms pinning them above my head. "I said get off me!" I shouted but he just laughed in my face, way too close for comfort. After a pause he climbed to his feet, offering a hand that I accepted. I had only just started to stand when he yanked me to my feet. Now overbalanced I stumbled.

Purely on instinct he caught me, arms a little to close to my backside for my liking. Breathing hard I stood perfectly still and it wasn't until I caught my breath that I realized just how close we were. Even Roshani noticed, staring directly into my eyes.

"You can let go of me now." I mumbled, heart beating a little quicker than I would have liked it. After a few more seconds of staring he finally removed his arms and I took a few quick steps back. "Thanks for the help." I quickly muttered, hurrying away before he could speak.

 _What were we doing_ , I thought feeling my cheeks burn as I fled back to my own hut. _And why did I like it?_


	8. Chapter 8

It was a week, or seven moons as I began to call it, since I had picked a fight with Roshani. Ever since our awkward hug I'd been avoiding him which worked out fine since he lived on a hill a good distance away from my hut. It wasn't until Takkar

"Where you going?" Sayla asked and I sighed, fiddling with the shell necklace she'd given me. "To see Roshani? Why?"

"He said he'd show me how to grow crops. I thought that would be a big help to our tribe." I replied, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal about me talking to him, especially after our fight. Thankfully she just nodded.

"It's a good skill to learn. At least he's earning his keep." Sayla replied, returning to skinning a goat and I nodded. Excusing myself I hurried away, making the short trip to Roshani's hut just on the edge of a hill. Once there I saw him kneeling beside his crops and I took a moment to watch as he carefully spread the soil over them. Eventually he noticed me standing there and he turned, giving me a tiny grin.

"What kept you?" He asked and I grinned, moving to his side. We spent the next few hours working the fields and after taking a break he offered to show me his hut. Curious I followed him, not seeing the tiny smile that appeared on his face as we walked inside.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked and he pointed to a club. Shrugging I stepped towards it and quick as a Sabertooth he moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I yelped, turning my head just as he planted a light kiss on the base of my neck. "What are you doing?" I hissed, giving him a shove. That didn't even faze him and I yelped as his arms wrapped around my waist, giving my earlobe a flick with his tongue. "Stop it."

This time I managed to free myself and with a glare in his direction, I shoved my way through the doorway of his hut leaving him alone with a slight grin on his face.

"Jerk!" I snapped later, pacing my hut as I glared at the floor. "Thinks he can just take what he wants."

"Valery?" Sayla called and I spun around as she walked into the hut.

"Sorry wasn't expecting you. Why did Takkar have to bring Roshani back here? Couldn't he have left the idiot in the forest with the wild animals?" I complained and Sayla stared at me, obviously not sure what I was talking about. "Never mind."

"Jayma wants to hunt Bear." Sayla told me and I grinned, grabbing my bow. "Angry about Roshani?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter. Maybe I should hit Roshani with an arrow." I replied, following her outside. "He could use an arrow through his stupid face."

"Hunt Bear not Izila." Jayma said, her bow and quiver across her back and I sighed. "Come."

Waving goodbye to Sayla I followed Jayma and two male hunters towards the forest, hoping that this time I would make a better impression during this hunt. Distracted by my own problems, namely that jerk of a Izila, I made too much noise which caused the Brown Bear to hear us. Frustrated I raced after it, whistling for Kion as Jayma and the other hunters stared at me.

"We're catching that bear even if we have to drag it back ourselves." I said as Kion growled, racing ahead of me. It took us hours to track down the bear and by then the sun was starting to set, plunging the land into darkness. Even then I didn't care, kneeling in the grass as the bear wandered right past our spot. This time it's mine, I thought aiming directly for its forehead. It lifted its head, sniffing the air just as I let flew and the bear roared as the arrow flew into its neck. Bleeding heavily the bear still charged at me and I dived to miss its attack, Kion leaping onto its back.

In seconds it was over but not without spraying me with blood and I wiped my face, having gotten used to this during my hunting trips with Jayma and Takkar. Knowing it was too cold to wash the blood off by taking a shower I moved to Kion's side as he took a bite of the bear.

"Valery, bear!" Jayma called to me and I grinned. It wasn't until I heard something roar behind me that I froze. Spinning around just in time for a paw to strike me in the stomach, razor sharp claws just missing ripping my stomach to shreds. Though the blow still made me see stars and I lay on the ground until Kion nuzzled my head, his tail flicking back and forth as he watched me struggle to my feet. "Keep eyes open." She warned, kneeling beside the bear. "Walk free." I heard her whisper to the fallen beast as I stumbled over, shaking the dizziness from my head.

"Not much of a hunter am I?" I asked and she shrugged, skinning the bear as I watched. I winced before I could stop myself though Jayma didn't notice, too busy with the bear carcass. Taking what we needed we left the rest for the wild animals, the wolves not too far from our location.

We moved at a quick pace and soon the village appeared, making me sigh with relief. Good to be back, I thought as I split off from the rest of the hunting party. "Valery, good hunter. But much to learn." Jayma said and I nodded, waving as she headed towards her own hut. Giving Kion a head pat I watched as he raced off into the forest before I headed to bed, only to see someone watching from the shadows. A little unsure I kept walking and that's when someone stepped into my line of sight. I raised my bow only to sigh as Roshani appeared.

"Stop doing that." I snapped and he just grinned, probably thinking I wouldn't send an arrow his way. "Anyway why are you following me?" I asked, heading towards my hut again and he followed me much to my annoyance.

"You are easy to surprise." Roshani commented and I growled, finding my way with the help of the campfires scattered about the village. I had just reached my own hut and was about to head inside when Roshani followed, pushing his way inside before I could stop him.

"What do you think you're doing? You have your own hut." I pointed out as he stepped in front of me. I backed away as he moved closer and closer until I bumped into the wall behind me.

"Don't pretend. You are interested." Roshani whispered, hands moving towards my chest and my eyes went wide. "You do not like me?" He added, rubbing his palms along the animal skins covering my breasts.

"You think I hate you? I don't but I'm not interested in you. Especially not as a mate." I mumbled, gasping when his hands slipped under my top. I bit my lower lip to prevent a groan, worried someone would hear, as he gently fondled my breasts.

"A mate? So you do like this." Roshani answered, kissing my lips as his fingers teased me. My moans of pleasure muffled by his warm mouth I tried to resist as his hands left my breasts. When he cupped my backside, one cheek in each hand, I jerked in his grip and he broke off the kiss. "You want a mate?" He asked and I opened my eyes, panting softly.

"No...maybe, I don't know." I whispered, swallowing before I wrapped my arms around his waist. When I kissed him hard his eyes went wide. Then he reacted, his tongue slipping into my mouth. It was amazing and I fought to breathe, liking the feel of his tongue curling around mine.

It wasn't until Roshani's hands traveled further down that I gasped, in pain this time, and his hands flew away from my stomach. Seeing the confused look he gave me I carefully raised part of my shirt to reveal the makeshift bandage and he stared. "Is that from the kick?"

I nodded and he released his hold on me before he turned around. "Go, Valery." He whispered and I frowned, trying to reach for his hand and he spun around. "Just go." He snapped and I sighed, exiting the hut as he stood there.

 _Why did he just...stop_ , I thought as I paced my own hut. _I was enjoying myself then he just...quit._

Keeping calm I stared at my stomach, thinking about the fight we'd had and that's when it hit me. "He's angry at himself for my injury." I muttered. "But the arrow hurt me a lot worse and left a scar. Why isn't he sorry for that?"

Not knowing that he was standing just outside listening to every word.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are quiet." Sayla commented and I sighed as I looked at the branches in my arms. "Valery?"

"Sorry just a little distracted." I replied as I set the branches down in a pile next to the campfire. "I was thinking..." I trailed off when she smiled at me. "What?"

"You think about Roshani?" Sayla asked and I coughed, unable to stop my cheeks going red from shock.

"I wasn't thinking Roshani! Just...never mind." I muttered, trying not to think about last night and Roshani. Which just made me think about why he kicked me out of his hut last night.

"You like him." Takkar said and I spun around to find the warrior behind me.

"Okay I wish people would stop doing that. Anyway I like Roshani but as a friend, not a mate." I replied, eyes going wide as they exchanged a look both smiling at each other. "Oh shut up." I grumbled, hurrying away before they could comment.

 _I'm such an idiot_ , I thought cheeks still burning as I headed towards the forest. _Maybe I should just talk to Roshani and figure out if I actually like the Izila commander...well, former commander I guess now,_ I thought with a tiny grin.

I just made it to the outskirts of the village when I saw two Wenja standing around a campfire, another sitting beside the fire. As I moved closer I paused, glaring once I saw who was sitting beside the fire. "What are you doing here?" I asked Roshani who looked up at me, a smile on his face.

"You are annoying." Roshani replied, turning back to the campfire and I snorted. I ended up sitting beside the fire, making sure I left a good distance between myself and the idiot.

"So are you." I shot back, holding back a giggle as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Anyway you should be working the fields, not wandering the village."

"Not a prisoner." Roshani answered, staring straight at me. "Why are you here?"

"Not looking for you that's for sure. I was on my way to take a walk, like it's any of your business." I replied, climbing to my feet and he shrugged. I wandered away not seeing his eyes on me until I disappeared into the forest.

"Kion, where are you?" I called out just as his rushed out of the bushes, nearly bowling me over. "Okay well that answers that question. Come on, I still need to wash this blood off." I said as I glanced at myself, the dried blood still coating my fingers and in dark patches over my top.

It decided to find another waterfall that, hopefully, wasn't anywhere near an Udam camp. We walked for an hour or so before I came across a waterfall and even looking deserted I quickly scouted around, making absolutely sure we were alone. A few minutes later I relaxed and as I hurried towards the water I didn't hear very faint footsteps approach.

It wasn't until I was standing near the edge of the water, gripping the hem of my top that I heard a noise and I froze. Wishing I'd grabbed my bow I whirled around, throwing a punch only to have it blocked by Roshani who blinked at me. "You again?!" I snapped as he released my fist, giving me a grin as I crossed my arms.

"Why do you speak like that?" He asked, looking at my top and I growled.

"Eyes up here, Roshani. Otherwise I will follow through with my threat...arrow to the forehead." I told him, arms still crossed and he snorted lifting his head to stare at me. "So did you come to perve on me again?"

"What? I came to protect you." Roshani replied, eyes narrowed and I rolled my eyes. "What is 'perve'?"

"Never mind. Just keep a look out and don't stare at me. Otherwise you might regret it." I told him, moving under the water again. _Even if he promised I'm keeping my eyes on him,_ I thought as I tugged my top over my head. Holding it under the water I started to rinse the dried blood from it, glancing up from time to time to make sure Roshani hadn't left his spot. _Good he's actually listening to me for once,_ I thought as the water washed the last of the blood from my top.

I had just finished squeezing the water from my top when Roshani stepped behind me, clamping a hand over my mouth while the other wrapped tightly around my waist. I dropped the top as I struggled and he quickly tightened his grip.

"Be quiet. Izila nearby." He whispered and I went quiet, finally hearing the footsteps. For a few minutes whoever it was wandered around the area and we both stayed quiet until the voices faded. "That was too close." Roshani whispered and I narrowed my eyes, his hand still clamped over my mouth. "Sorry." He muttered, releasing my mouth.

"Aren't they your people?" I asked, not questioning his arm still around my waist or my heart beating faster as he held me.

"Not anymore." Roshani answered as he relaxed his grip finally noticing I was half naked. "This is...wrong."

"Let go of me." I hissed, quickly grabbing for my fallen top. "What is with you? Can't even take another bath in peace without being stared at."

"I came to...Valery why are you like this?" Roshani sighed as I quickly pulled on my still very damp top.

"You pushed me away so I should be asking that." I shot back and he raised his eyebrows at me. "You shot me with an arrow but you only feel bad about a bruise?"

"I...didn't know you were not Wenja." Roshani explained, getting a stare for his trouble. "You are...pleasant to be with."

"Flatterer. I thought you didn't like me after you pushed me out of your hut." I replied, shivering from the cold of my wet top. I wrapped my arms around myself and he finally noticed, walking from the waterfall before he waved me over. I followed still shivering until he started to gather branches and it finally clicked; he was building a campfire. I helped gather branches and a few minutes later we sat around a lit campfire, making me feel a little warmer. "Thanks." I muttered and Roshani just nodded, staring into the fire.

"I am sorry for the scar." Roshani told me and I glanced at the mark on my thigh. "Does...it hurt you?"

"No, not anymore. Tensay used some sort of green paste and the pain went away." I answered, fiddling with a branch and he gave me a tiny nod.

"I am glad." Roshani answered looking off into the darkness. We sat in silence for a while and I couldn't help glancing at him as he stoked the fire just as he lifted his head. We instantly locked eyes and I stared as a smile appeared on his face. I could feel my cheeks burn as I turned my head, not seeing him stand the fire forgotten. He sat beside me but I didn't even care, still thinking about why I liked him.

 _The guy did shoot me with an arrow so why am I being so forgiving? I should just leave and go back to the village...maybe find a way back home because I really don't belong here._

"You are upset?" Roshani asked and I blinked, having forgotten he was there next to me.

"I'm not mad at you just a little homesick. I'm a really long way from home." I replied, fiddling with a branch until it snapped. "Oops."

"Where is home for you?" Roshani asked, turning just in time to see me wiping my eyes. "Valery?"

"I don't know! It's that stupid totem's fault I'm here!" I yelled and he jumped, eyes wide as I threw the branch into the campfire. Once I saw his eyes on me I quickly calmed down. "I...sorry. I'm being a fool."

"Valery, what totem do you mean? This?" He asked and I stared as he produced a totem shaped like a wolf. He obviously wasn't expecting me to hug him so he just froze until I finally released him. "Here." He said, handing it to me with slightly red cheeks and I giggled my cheeks just as red.

When the campfire burned itself out I started to shiver again so Roshani climbed to his feet, offering his hand and I took it a little surprised by his attitude towards me. It wasn't until we reached the outskirts of the village that he released my hand, heading in the direction of his hut without glancing at me.

 _Well that was nice. One minute he's being nice to me and the next completely cold. Hmph, be that way._

Returning to my hut I set the wolf totem down on the floor beside my rug before I lay on the rug. "You're the cause of all my problems. You better take me home." I whispered to it, curling into myself as I began to feel sleepy.

The very next morning I opened my eyes only to freeze when I noticed something missing, notably the totem. Still half asleep I struggled to my feet, shaking my head before I started to search the hut. It didn't take very long due to the fact I had a rug and a pile of clothes.

"Who would have taken it?" I muttered, pushing through the animal skin doorway just as it hit me. "Roshani took it! He's the only one who knew about it and the only one who just barges into my hut unannounced." With a growl I stomped towards his hut ignoring Takkar and Sayla who called out to me. "He'll pay."

"Valery acting strange." Takkar muttered to Sayla as they both watched me heading towards Roshani's hut. "Maybe because of Roshani?"

"She interested in Roshani." Sayla said to the hunter as I stepped through the bushes, disappearing from view.

"Can't believe he'd sneak into my hut while I was asleep and take my totem. Well, probably not my totem but I found it so technically it's mine now." I grumbled as I reached his hut. "Okay where is my...totem?" I asked as I stepped through the doorway to find the hut empty of Roshani. "Huh where is he?"

I was all set to leave when I saw something shiny lying on the floor. As I moved closer I discovered it was a necklace, a handful of sea shells connected by a thin piece of green vine. Curious I knelt to pick it up, not knowing someone was standing in the doorway silently watching me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Valery, what are you doing here?" Roshani asked and I jumped, dropping the necklace to the floor as I spun around.

"I was just...never mind that. Where is my totem?" I asked as he moved to my side, kneeling to retrieve the necklace I'd dropped. "Well?" I added, hands on my hips as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I gave it to you. If you lost it it is your fault." Roshani answered and I snorted, stepping so close we were nose to nose. "You won't listen to reason." He sighed, wrapping the necklace around his wrist.

"But you were the only one beside me who knew about it. Tell me the truth, Roshani." I snapped and he narrowed his eyes this time. Neither of us spoke as I clenched and unclenched my fists, furious he would steal my only means of returning to my own time. "You're not lying, are you?" I finally asked and he glared at me this time.

"You really thought I stole from you?" Roshani whispered, turning the necklace over in his fingers and I sighed. Running a hand through my hair I shook my head.

"I believe you. But who could have taken it?" I said and he shrugged. After a pause he looked towards the doorway and I blinked, curious.

"Maybe Takkar?" Roshani suggested and I nodded after a moment, following him as he headed towards the doorway. It wasn't until we reached Takkar's hut that I remembered the necklace wrapped around Roshani's wrist. "The necklace a present for someone. Do you think she will like it?" He answered and I gave him a tiny nod, a little jealous at whoever the necklace was for.

"Takkar, are you home?" I called out but no one answered. "Huh maybe he's out hunting or something. Maybe we should ask Sayla."

"Or you could just go and look for him in the forest." Roshani replied and I rolled my eyes, heading towards my own hut. "Now where are you going?"

"To get my club, what else? This time I'm going to be prepared." I answered and he shook his head, watching with a slight smile as I left him standing there. I returned with my club and together we headed into the forest, looking for any sign of Takkar.

We walked for hours and I was begining to think we wouldn't find Takkar until I heard voices and the loudest was a woman. Without a second thought I raced towards the shouts, not even looking back at Roshani who stared at my retreating back.

"Valery, wait!" He called out, muttering under his breath as he chased after me. "Crazy woman."

"Takkar!" I called out the moment I saw the leader of the Wenja tribe, fighting blue painted warriors. "I've come to help!" I added, why I don't know as I raced to help him. Of course he had already taken out most of them by the time I reached his side but I still slammed my club into the last one, feeling pretty good.

"Why you here? Should be in village now." Takkar told me and I snorted, following behind him.

"Valery, wait!" Roshani called out and I turned to see him running towards me. I waved, a grin on my face just as he slowed. "Look out!" He shouted, too late as something slammed into my body. I screamed, bright red blood spraying the ground as an arrow lodged itself in my right shoulder.

"Wenja! Take them alive!" A woman shouted and I managed to catch a glimpse of a tall woman wearing a skirt and blue paint over her exposed chest, a leather headress resting high on her head.

I tried to raised the club, not realizing I had dropped it when the arrow had struck me. Rushing to my aid, Roshani pulled at my other arm to get me moving but I stayed in place blood-loss making me woozy. "Come. We need to leave." He told me, grabbing my uninjured shoulder and I shook him off, stumbling towards the blue painted woman. Laughing she raised her bow again and Takkar struck, throwing a fire bomb at her face.

She leapt back, shielding her eyes. By the time she uncovered them we were gone and I heard a furious scream. I tried to laugh at her but it came out weak as I crumbled to the ground.

"Valery!" Someone yelled as the sky blurred until I couldn't see.

I came to to find Tensay standing over me, his hand on my shoulder. I felt his fingers touch the arrow still trapped in my shoulder and when he gripped it I screamed, trying to kick him away.

"Hold her down." He ordered and I growled when Roshani knelt beside me. I couldn't move once Roshani put his weight onto my shoulder so I snapped my teeth instead, just missing his arm.

"Stop!" He shouted directly into my face and I stopped just long enough for Tensay to grip the arrow again. He pulled it free and I cried out, blood pooling from the wound. I shuddered, gasping that both men stared at me. Then room grew dark and everything faded.

"Valery? You alive?" Roshani asked, kneeling beside me and I groaned. Eyes fluttering open I managed a weak growl, trying to move. "Wound healing so no moving." He ordered, holding me down with just one hand.

"Who died and made you commander?" I snapped, closing my eyes to his blank stare. "Forget it." I muttered hoping he would leave me alone.

"Batari shot you with arrow, not me." Roshani told me and I growled, opening my eyes to see him sitting cross legged on the floor beside me. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does. Second time in the last few days. Screw my luck." I coughed and he grinned, pressing something cool into my palm. "What?" I mumbled, lifting my hand towards my face to get a closer look. "The necklace?"

"Present for you." Roshani said, closing my hand over it with his.

"Thanks." I whispered, my shoulder throbbing. "Wait...Batari the Izila leader?"

"Yes. Batari wants Takkar dead, sacrifice for Suxli." Roshani explained as I closed my eyes, my head throbbing in time with my shoulder. "You rest here." He added, standing.

I suddenly had the urge to ask him to stay but when I tried to speak it came out as a sigh before I fell into a deep sleep, the necklace still clutched in my hand.

 **Sometime later...**

"You awake?" Roshani asked, finding me sitting on my rug. Rolling my eyes at him I struggled to lift a stone bowl to my lips. "Thirsty?"

"I don't need help." I muttered, trying to hold the bowl in one hand. It didn't work and I snarled as the water splashed my top. Muttering under my breath I raised the bowl again, tempted to smash it, until Roshani gripped the bowl. Holding it close to my mouth he raised an eyebrow until I snorted. "I'm thirsty, okay?"

"Here." Roshani said, tilting the bowl to one side so I could sip from it. After a few careful sips I weakly pushed the bowl back towards him and he set it down, looking up just as I went to scratch my shoulder. "No." He said, pulling my hand away and I growled, eyes narrowed.

"My shoulder itches." I complained getting a smile in response. "Hmph you're no help."

"Means you are alive. Better than death." Roshani told me and I sighed, giving him a tiny nod. "Hungry?" He asked hearing an unmistakable gurgle. Laughing softly, Roshani left me sitting there with slightly red cheeks.

"Valery awake?" Takkar asked as Sayla watched over the campfire, cooking several pieces of goat meat. Getting a nod from Roshani he smiled.

"Angry at Batari." Roshani said, taking the bowl from Sayla. "Valery thinks it my fault." He muttered, looking at the meat with a frown.

"Take food to her. She will forgive." Takkar answered and Roshani nodded, hurrying back to my hut. Once the former Izila commander was gone he looked at Sayla. "He worried about Valery."

"Valery stronger than he thinks." Sayla replied, cutting more meat from the goat carcass. "But not strong like she thinks."

Returning to my hut, Roshani found me sitting cross-legged on the rug staring at the far wall. Hearing footsteps I turned my head slightly, tensing until I saw Roshani enter the hut and I relaxed.

"Is that goat?" I asked as he walked over, sitting facing me and he nodded. "Thanks." I grinned as he handed me the bowl. I grabbed the nearest piece of cooked meat, taking a bite. Quickly swallowing it I started on a second, not noticing Roshani's eyes on me the entire time. I did offer Roshani some goat meat but he turned me down. _Huh more for me then_ , I thought eating the rest.

"Good meat?" Roshani asked, taking the empty bowl and I just grinned. "Your shoulder is still healing. You need to rest." He suggested, his lips curling into a smile when I lay on my left side. I was just falling into a light doze when he climbed to his feet, his footsteps light as he made his way towards the doorway.

Even with the pain in my shoulder, a constant throbbing, I managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep with was kind of nice. Waking on the other hand...

"Ugh...shoulder itches so bad." I groaned, opening my eyes to find a bowl resting inches from my face. "Huh...who left this?" I mumbled, struggling to sit. After a few failed attempts I managed it, reaching for the bowl. Finding it half-filled with water I brought it close to my mouth, taking careful sips so the water didn't drench my top again. "Much better. Wonder if Roshani's in his hut right now." I muttered, setting the bowl on the ground beside me.

Laying on the rug again I stretched my legs, wondering what time it was. Though not having a watch didn't help and so I just lay there, feeling sleepy despite having only just woken up. It didn't take long before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I started to doze, not hearing light footsteps as someone entered my hut.

Without waking Valery, Roshani moved to her side. Kneeling he pressed a palm to her forehead and she sighed in her sleep. "Valery a sound sleeper. Finally listened to my advice." He whispered, keeping his voice low just in case. But she didn't stir and he smiled to himself. "You are crazy to attack Izila warriors...but brave." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

Still grinning he headed back outside, leaving Valery to rest and heal.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe they left without me." I complained, sitting beside Sayla as she skinned a goat. "Jerks." I added when she didn't respond.

"You cannot hunt with an injury. Can you carry a bow or club?" She asked and I sighed, shaking my head. "That is why they left you behind."

"Still leaves me feeling useless. Wonder if Karoosh wants to train me." I replied, climbing to my feet. I wandered towards the warrior's hut finding him sitting on the ground outside. I grinned as I called out to him and he looked up. My grin immediately vanished when he shook his head, a smile on his face. "Why won't you train me?" I asked and he casually pointed to my shoulder and I glanced at it, a green vine still wrapped around it.

"Takkar told me about Batari. You are not strong enough to train with." Karoosh answered and I growled, stomping past him as he let out a laugh. I made a quick stop at my hut to retrieve my bow before I set out.

"If he won't train with me I'll train on my own." I muttered, reaching the end of the village. Walking through the water of the river that ran through the village, I heard something moving and I turned to see Kion racing towards me. "Hey boy. Wanna go hunting?" I asked and he growled, nuzzling my legs. Grinning I headed into the forest with Kion at my heels, my bow over my left shoulder.

I spend a good deal of the day just wandering the forest and it felt good to stretch my legs while I walked further and further from the village. Before I knew it I began to shiver and when I looked up I could see snowflakes drifting towards the ground which had begun to frost over. "Never seen snow before. This is pretty cool." I whispered, giggling when a snowflake landed on my forehead. "Maybe we should stay here for a while."

Distracted by the snow I didn't notice someone watching me from behind, their eyes never leaving me as I lay in the snow in an attempt to make a snow angel. It wasn't until I sneezed that I decided it was time to head back but as I turned to head towards the Wenja village I heard voices. I froze, forgetting about my bow and Kion growled both of us watching as an Udam stepped into view.

I couldn't help swallowing as he grinned at me, blood covering the lower half of his face. _He's huge_ , I thought taking a step back as he took one towards me.

"Strange softblood, not Wenja or Izila. Wonder what you taste like?" He growled, chuckling when I quickly grabbed my bow. "Fight and you die."

I yelped as he lunged at me, grabbing me around the throat. Now trapped I struggled to free myself as he lifted me towards his face. Snarling, Kion leapt at the Udam only to slam into the ground whimpering as an arrow appeared in one of his back legs. Moving quickly two more Udam appeared grinning as their leader tried to strangle me.

Unable to speak I kicked at the Udam who threw me into the ground, crushing my bow beneath his feet. Body hurting all over I shuffled backwards as he laughed taking a single step towards me before I heard a faint whistle. In a flash something struck the Udam, knocking him backwards but he stayed upright as a Sabertooth Tiger snarled in his face.

"Stay there." Takkar ordered, rushing the Udam as I sat on the ground. I watched on as Takkar swung his club at the Udam warrior who raised his own knocking the blow aside before they started to fight. When Kion whimpered I struggled to my feet, hurrying as fast as I could move before I knelt at his side. As gently as possible I pulled the arrow free and he whimpered, climbing to his feet before he looked towards the battle.

The other two Udam lay in pools of blood, unmoving as Takkar and the Udam fought. Before Takkar could land a blow the Udam threw something and Takkar jumped clear, holding his arm over his nose and mouth as green fumes filled the air.

I started to cough and he quickly moved to my side, hoisting me over his back. Coughing too badly to speak and with the fumes bringing tears to my eyes, I didn't fight back as Takkar hurried away while the Udam laughed at us. Kion, limping a little followed as did the Sabertooth.

A safe distance away Takkar stopped running and I glared as he set me down on the ground, frowning as I crossed my arms at him. "You almost killed by Ull. Get back to village." He ordered and I didn't move, still angry at being carried. "Go!" He roared and I flinched, heading in the general direction of the village with Kion in tow.

 _Didn't have to yell at me like that_ , I thought as I headed back and Kion growled. _Hmph, stupid jerk thinks he's better than me._

I was still in a foul mood when I reached camp, barely even seeing Roshani as he walked over to me. "What happened to you?" He asked and I snorted, pushing past on my way back to my hut. "Valery?"

I didn't even see Kion turn around, heading into the forest though I did hope he was alright. I had just entered my hut when Roshani followed and I spun around, eyes narrowed at the intrusion. He raised his palms as I opened my mouth and I paused, waiting for him to speak first.

"You are mad at Takkar?" He asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"He...saved me from an Udam." I answered, knowing just how stupid that sounded. Apparently Roshani did too when he chuckled and I growled, stomping towards him. "Stop laughing at me! Everyone keeps doing that!" I shouted, shoving him backwards and he stumbled before he caught himself.

"You are too reckless. Do you wish for death?" Roshani asked once I calmed and I shook my head, my arms at my sides and my eyes staring at the floor. "Then be more careful." He told me, his hands grasping mine. He raised them towards his face and I blinked, cheeks burning as he brushed his lips against my fingertips.

"Um...okay I will." I mumbled, not sure how to react and he smiled. "I appreciate you being the only one who actually cares what happens to me." I added, not expecting him to pull me close. I stumbled but stayed upright, eyes wide as he leant in brushing his lips against mine. "You think I'm a pushover too?" I growled, making a weak attempt to free myself and Roshani just gave me a quick smile. Spinning me around, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

With my back towards Roshani I couldn't see him smiling at me but I could feel his tongue as it brushed my left ear. He lightly nibbled on it and I shuddered, his grip tightening as he sucked on the very tip of my ear. "You are easy to please." Roshani muttered, releasing my ear and I turned my head slightly with an eyebrow raised.

"You're so funny, ex-commander." I shot back and he glared at me. "Not so funny when you're being made fun of is it?" I commented and he rolled his eyes. Giving him a smirk I drapped my left arm around his neck and he leant in, our mouths just touching when we both heard footsteps. "Oh just perfect." I grumbled as Takkar entered the hut, not even having the decency to call out first. To make matters worse Roshani removed his hands from me and I glared at Takkar for a moment, stomping past him before he had a chance to ask why.

 _Why does every bad thing happen to me,_ I thought as I kicked at the dirt. _I've been shot twice, attacked multiple times and now when Roshani and I finally have a moment alone Takkar just walks in on us._

"Why are you mad at Takkar?" Roshani asked, emerging from my hut not long after Takkar left us alone again but I just ignored him. "Valery, what is wrong?" He pesisted.

"I'm angry because Takkar could have knocked." I replied and Roshani crossed his arms, head tilted to one side. "What I mean is he could have just left us alone. You were finally showing me some affection and then...this happens." I muttered, staring off into the distance.

"Is that why you are angry?" Roshani asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice right now. "Valery I do like you. I am...just worried."

"Worried? About what exactly?" I asked, slightly curious as he stood beside me. "Is it about Batari?" I wasn't expecting him to take a step back, eyes completely wide. "She is...or was your leader so of course I figured it out. She is pretty intimidating." I admitted and he gave me a weak smile.

"I worry she will come her and capture me. Make me build standing stones or..." He trailed off and I gave him a grin, giving his shoulder a pat. "Why do you do that?"

"Make you feel better? It's just me. Besides I'm not letting anyone take you without a fight." I answered, realizing too late what I'd just said. Roshani grinned as my cheeks burned, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. "Oh shut up, Izila." I grumbled as he started to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you really need to follow me everywhere I go?" I complained . The fact that Roshani kept following me was all the answer I needed as we walked through the forest. After walking for a few hours, Roshani stopped.

"Where are we going?" He asked and I turned, eyes narrowed at him. "Are you still angry at me?"

"More like annoyed that you think I need a bodyguard." I replied and he stared as I started to walk again. "I just want to be left alone." I muttered but he just followed me and I growled, hoping he'd get the message.

"You are not planning on fighting Batari are you?" Roshani asked and I hesitated, a little suprised that he knew what I was thinking. In a flash he grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "She will kill you!" He shouted at me as I tried to shake him off, not expecting him to glare at me.

"Like I don't know that!" I snapped and he tightened his grip enough to actually hurt me. When I gasped he relaxed and I sighed, eyes closing as I tried to explain. "If taking her out is the only way to keep you safe with the Wenja I'm willing to put my life at risk. Never thought I'd do that for anyone." I explained, knowing my face was red but not caring.

"You would do that for me?" Roshani asked and I nodded, not knowing how he would react. He immediately took his hand from my arm, giving it a light squeeze before he headed past me leaving me to quickly follow. "Where are we going anyway?" He finally asked me and I stopped.

"I just felt like going for a walk." Getting a blank stare I shook my head. "Well that and maybe hunt down a goat or two."

"Would you rather hunt something stronger and a challenge?" Roshani answered and I gave him a nod, slightly curious as he kept walking leaving me to quickly catch up with him.

Pretty soon I saw something, a white deer or that's what I thought anyway.

"It is a tall elk. We need to sneak towards it." Roshani whispered, ducking into the long grass. Copying him I followed as slowly as I could, keeping my eyes on the tall elk. "Hand me your bow." Roshani said and I rolled my eyes, handing it over anyway.

"Let's see the commander at work." I whispered but he didn't hear or didn't care, stringing the bow before he pulled the string back. Just as he aimed for the elk's head we both heard a roar and I shoved him, falling backwards while Roshani faceplanted.

I would have laughed had the sabertooth not landed on the tall elk, slamming it into the ground. The tall elk let out a scream, kicking up its hind legs before the sabertooth grabbed its throat and with a sickening crack snapped it. Growling it turned as I struggled to sit up, not seeing Roshani do the same as the tiger stared at me.

When it roared I screamed, freezing in place. Roshani grabbed my fallen bow, taking aim just as the sabertooth charged. The arrow struck it directly between the eyes and it fall foward, ending up inches from me as I stared. I didn't move until Roshani grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, calming a little once I saw him staring at me.

"You...you saved my life." I whispered as Roshani helped me up. I dusted myself off, not meeting his eyes as I tried to slow my heart rate. "Thanks, Roshani."

"No problem. Now we have a sabertooth and a tall elk to show the village." Roshani answered, kneeling beside the sabertooth's fallen body and I cracked a smile. "But how to bring them back." He muttered and I sighed, knowing we couldn't carrying them back without help.

Thankfully a group of Wenja hunters, who had been tracking the tall elk, happened upon us. After a quick exchange they skinned the tall elk and sabertooth, taking meat and hide back to the village. I followed with Roshani at my side, a grin on his face that mirrored mine at the reaction from our friends.

 _Now maybe everyone will take me seriously_ , I thought as we headed closer. It wasn't until I saw the village a few feet away that Roshani curled his arm around mine and I grinned at him, slightly curious. It wasn't until we entered the village that he tugged me towards the hill leading to his hut and I frowned, confused but he just smiled.

"I want to talk with you." Roshani told me, releasing my arm. After chewing my lip for a few seocnds I nodded, following him towards his hut.

"I thought you wanted to show off the beast kills you made to the village." I asked as he held open the doorway, letting me inside first. I stepped through the doorway, Roshani following as I headed towards a set of stone bowls on the floor. "This is new."

"I know you will go after Batari." Roshani said so suddenly I blinked and he sighed, kneeling beside the bowls. Turning one over in his hands he straightened, looking at it. "I...do not want you to."

"Hey you can't expect me to just let her capture you. Who knows what she'll do if she finds you here?" I snapped and he spun around, throwing the bowl at the wall behind me. It smashed, pieces just missing us and I glared at him. "Very mature, Roshani." I growled, not expecting him to rush at me. In seconds I was backed into the wall, trying not to step on a broken piece of pottery.

For the longest time he glared at me, eyes narrowed. Then he slammed his palms against either side of my head and I flinched, unable to look away. After a few more seconds of staring his lips curled into a smirk and I narrowed my eyes, realizing too late he was just teasing me. "Got you." He whispered, leaning close enough to kiss me.

Frustrated at being made a fool I pushed him away, wiping my mouth before I turned around arms crossed against my chest.

"That wasn't funny, Roshani. I thought you were really mad at me." I complained as he stepped behind me, drapping his arms around my waist. "I appreciate you saving me but I can take care of myself, most of the time anyway." I told him, resting my hands on his.

"I know that, Valery I just fear losing you." Roshani explained as I leant my head against his chest. When I buried my face in Roshani's neck he stared at me. "Valery, are you alright?"

"You smell like smoke" I mumbled and he froze as I nuzzled his throat. "And a musky smell...not sure what that is."

"Did you fall on your head, Valery?" Roshani asked, relaxing when I bit my lower lip to prevent the sudden heat flowing through my stomach. "I know what you want." He chuckled, taking his left arm from around my waist.

"Think you can read minds now do you, Roshani?" I growled, groaning as his hand slipped into my top. "Who says I want your hands on me?"

"You are not making a move to stop me." Roshani pointed out, running just his fingers over my left breast. "That must mean you like this."

"Y..yes I do. And you." I whispered, arching into his touch as his hand cupped my breast. His right hand moved down towards my skirt and I groaned a little louder, heat spreading through my body as his hand slid up and down the inside of my thighs.

Eventually both of Roshani's hands moved under my skirt and I panted, palms pressing against the wall of his hut, as he ran his fingers between my legs. "I..want you as my mate." Roshani whispered, fighting back a groan of his own as I arched into his touch.

"I...want that." I groaned as he licked my throat. Gently he removed my skirt, his own following soon after before he pressed a palm against the wall inches from my head.

"This will hurt." He warned, nuzzling my neck before he reached down to grip my backside. All at once I felt him press his body against mine and I gasped, the pain sudden. "It will...be okay." Roshani gasped, keeping still as I fought to breathe.

"Please..you need to move or I...I'll lose my mind." I gasped and he let out a chuckle, brushing a kiss against my throat. Setting his other hand against the wall, Roshani started to slowly thrust his body back and forth. "Ohh..." I mumbled something that made no sense to Roshani who kept moving, making me pant.

In time with his body I arched my backside and he grinned, grasping my backside in one hand. I cried out as he thrust deeper into me, my cry of pain making him slow until I shuddered.

"Did...that hurt you?" Roshani panted, fighting the urge to move until I nipped his shoulder.

"No...it felt...good. Do it again." I groaned and he gave me a tiny smile, licking my throat. As he started to move again, thrusting deep I jerked my hips in time with this thrusts. Soon we were both groaning, Roshani's hands on my backside and mine pressed against the wall as I struggled to stay upright.

All too soon I felt the ache within me grow into a burning that flowed through me and I leant my head back against his chest, a loud moan erupting from my throat. Suddenly something deep inside me snapped and I jerked, eyes going wide as my body reached its climax.

With a few more thrusts, Roshani yelled sweat covering his forehead as he panted. I gripped the wall, paning heavily as his fingers dug into my bare skin. Eventually he raised his head only to see my eyes half closed and he sighed, gently wrapping his arms around me. I barely responded, too weak to raise my head as he carried me to the rug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Many hours later...**

"Valery?" Roshani whispered, gently stroking her cheek. Aside from a contented sigh she didn't stir, her face resting inches from his chest. "I will return soon." He told her, giving her forehead a quick kiss before he rose. Redressing he grabbed Valery's skirt, spreading it over her lower half before he exited the hut though not before giving his sleeping mate one final grin.

Feeling a little cold I shifted towards Roshani, only to discover I was alone when I couldn't feel his body heat. "Roshani?" I whispered, waking to an almost empty hut.

"Valery, are you awake yet?" Roshani called out and I turned towards the hut's entrance as he shifted the animal skins covering it. "I brought you something to eat." He told me, walking over and I grinned as he handed me a bowl another sitting in his hand.

"Thanks. I woke up and you were gone. Where did you go?" I asked, watching Roshani who sat beside me on the rug.

"To get food. Did you think I had left?" Roshani answered and I blushed, quickly eating a piece of cooked meat. "You are my mate." He added with a grin.

"I guess I am now." I replied, a faint smile visible before I started to eat the rest of my meal. Roshani did the same, his eyes on me most of the meal.

"You should dress." Roshani said as I set down my bowl and I blinked, looking down at myself. When I realized I was half-naked I quickly grabbed my skirt, pulling it on as Roshani grinned at me. "Izila women hunt and fight with their breasts uncovered."

"Yeah well I'm not Izila so don't even think about it. Besides my backside was visible not my chest." I growled as I straightened, Roshani still grinning as he rose behind me. He grabbed me before I had time to react, hands delving under my top. "Roshani..." I began and he just chuckled, running his hands over my breasts. "Will you stop that?" I muttered, biting my lip to stop a groan from escaping. He was right; I was enjoying this.

"They know we are mates." Roshani replied, nuzzling my neck as his hands left my top. Now wrapped tightly around my waist he grinned when I frowned at him. "Takkar asked me when I went to get food for us." He explained and I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

"I'm surprised he had to ask after the noises we made last night...and I can't believe I just admitted that." I sighed and he turned his head slightly. staring at my face. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad we...did what we did. It just happened so fast." I quickly added and he grinned, kissing my cheek.

"I am happy." Roshani told me, his head resting on mine and I grinned. "But...there is a problem."

"Is it about Batari?" I asked and he blinked. "You're afraid of her aren't you?" He coughed and I tried not to laugh as he released his grip on me, arms now crossed against his chest.

"I am not...afraid." Roshani grumbled and I giggled. He narrowed his eyes at me and I blinked when he stormed from the hut, not even looking at me.

"I was just kidding!" I yelled, hurrying after him but he was quicker than I thought. I soon lost sight of him and I growled. "Stupid jerk. Fine be that way, Roshani!" I yelled, not caring if the whole village heard me. Which they probably did judging by how loud I was.

Of course I went after him just over half an hour later, grabbing my club in case I needed it. Not that I could fight very well with my shoulder bandaged but I wasn't about to let Roshani get hurt if I could help it.

I rushed into the forest, searching for his footprints like Jayma had taught me, soon finding him standing beside a tree. He looked directly ahead, not seeing me sneak up behind him. Though he yelped when I wrapped my arms around him. "Valery?" Roshani asked as I relaxed my grip, staring at his face.

"Why did you run off like that? I was worried." I told him, my arms slipping from his body when he didn't answer. "If you want to fight Batari I won't stop you." I added, turning my back on him.

"I don't want to fight her." Roshani protested, his arms around me now. "I am just scared she will find you and...take you from me."

"Why would she want to kill me?" I asked, liking the way he held me in his arms. "I haven't done anything to her, besides getting shot."

"Batari will know I had taken a mate and she will not be pleased. Until she is dead you are in danger." Roshani explained, not understanding why my face paled so suddenly.

"She'll come after me, won't she?" I whispered, fighting to keep from shaking. "All because we're together?" Roshani nodded and I swallowed, my stomach feeling like it had dropped. "We need to get back to the village right now."

With another nod, Roshani released me taking me by the hand. What we didn't realize was that someone had been watching our every movement. I took a single step towards the village when something hit the ground, Roshani letting out a grunt at the same time. When his hand slipped from mine I turned my head, seeing him fall towards the ground without making a sound.

"Roshani!" I shouted, stopping to see an Izila warrior standing over my fallen boyfriend. "What did you do?!" I growled, raising my club towards the warrior who stepped back. It was then I heard a branch snap and I spun around just as something slammed into the left side of my head.

A burst of pain then darkness swallowed me as I fell towards the ground, not even feeling the impact.


	14. Chapter 14

"...larey? Valery?" A faint voice called as I struggled to open my eyes. Failing that I groaned instead, trying to shift onto my side. Unable to move I tried to raise my head, a dull throbbing in my head making me hiss.

"Oww!" I gasped, finally shifting onto my right side. This time I managed to open my eyes, finding a familar face staring at me. "Roshani? Where are we?" I whispered, staring at a patch of dried blood on his neck.

"Captured by Batari. An ambush." Roshani explained, sitting beside me as I sat up the pain in my head making me lightheaded.

"Darn. Should have known she'd come after us...or you anyway. Now we're stuck in here." I grumbled, moving my hands only to find them bound tightly with vines. "Just perfect."

"Not so bad. We are not dead." Roshani replied, leaning close and I leant my head against his. "Not yet." He added and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the dull ache behind my eyes.

"Thanks for that. Still I guess you're right. Maybe someone will find us before Batari does...whatever she has planned for us. Probably sacrifice us to Suxli." I sighed and Roshani turned his head slightly, a frown on his face. "I'm kidding. Maybe she'll just enslave us."

"I am a commander, not a slave." Roshani shot back and I giggled, somehow finding this whole situation funny. Or maybe I had a concussion and it was affecting me.

"Sorry. Not feeling too good right now. Head stings." I told him, closing my eyes. I had only just fallen into a light doze when I was startled awake, a loud voice shouting at us and I snapped my head up to find several masked Izila standing over us.

"Stand up!" A man shouted and I tried to stand, head spinning. I almost collapsed only for Roshani to move to my side, making an attempt to help me to my feet. But the Izila just growled, pushing Roshani away before he roughly hauled me to my feet. Woozy, I didn't fight as he dragged me from the makeshift prison not caring when I stumbled. "Move." He snapped as I stumbled along, Roshani at my side with his hands bound like mine.

Wordlessly we followed the warriors who glared at Roshani, shoving him. Somehow I kept my feet on the ground, despite the pain radiating through my skull as I followed the Izila along a dirt path. After a long walk we came to a hut, one Izila pushing me towards the doorway.

I paused, causing one of the warriors to shove me hard and I fell into the hut smacking my knees on the ground. I yelped and the warriors laughed, Roshani glaring at him before they shoved him inside too before they stood in front of entrance.

"Valery, are you hurt?" Roshan asked as I sat up. Seeing the glare I gave the entrance he managed a weak smile.

"Mostly my pride. We have to escape otherwise..." I trailed off when Roshani grimaced and that brought a tiny smile to my lips. "Well you already know. Any ideas?"

"Wait until nightfall to escape?" Roshani suggested and I nodded, pleased with his answer. And a little surprised too. "Then we wait until then. For now we should find a way to break these vines."

"We need a knife or something. Let's see what's in here." I said, keeping my voice low in case our guards heard us talking. I glanced around the hut, using my eyes only until I saw something in the far left corner of the hut. "Perfect." Climbing to my feet I tiptoed over to a bowl and after a struggle I grabbed it between my hands.

"A bowl?" Roshani whispered, head tilted to one side as I brought the bowl over. "What help will that be?"

"Just watch." I whispered back, holding it just above the floor. With a grin I slammed it as hard as I could on the ground. All it did was make a dull thud and I quickly glanced at the entrance, afraid someone would hear. No one appeared in the doorway and I let out a breath, Roshani still staring at me. Then he grinned, holding out his hands in front and I handed the bolw over.

"Good idea but no strength." Roshani muttered and I rolled my eyes as he lifted the bowl. I had to admit he was right as he smacked the bowl into the floor with more force than I could manage, at least injured anyway. Seconds later the bowl shattered and Roshani grinned, holding a piece of broken pottery between his fingers. Without speaking he leant in and started cutting the vines from my hands, chewing his bottom lip.

I tried very hard not to grin at the face he pulled as he sawed away, cutting through the vines in seconds. Dropping the bowl shard he watched as I retrieved it, taking care as I severed his bindings. Now free I hid the broken piece as Roshani rubbed his wrists.

"Maybe we should leave now." I suggested but he shook his head, obviously set on his idea. Reluctantly I nodded, settling against his side as I waited for night to fall.

I must have fallen asleep, for real this time when a hand shook my shoulder, making me open my eyes to find Roshani staring down at me.

"You fell asleep." He commented, grinning when my cheeks burned. "Do not be embarrassed. You are injured."

"Doesn't matter I couldn't stay awake for a few hours. So is it night yet?" I whispered, lifting my head and he nodded. Taking my hand he helped me to my feet, his hand never leaving mine as he guided me towards the entrance of the hut. Finding our guards gone I followed as Roshani lead me towards the front of the outpost, pulling me back with a quick tug on my arm if we were in danger of being spotted. I let him lead the way, his knowledge of the Izila outposts keeping us alive.

After what seemed like hours we left that outpost, without the alarm being raised but I didn't make a sound afraid that a single word would bring death to us both. It wasn't until we were halfway across the forest, not far from the Wenja village that I heard shouts and I almost screamed when someone grabbed my shoulder a hand clamped over my mouth.

My heart beating wildly I didn't resist as Roshani pulled me into the cover of the trees, watching with wide eyes as a trio of Izila walked past only inches from us. When one paused, eyes scanning the trees, Roshani pulled me close against him and I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. It wasn't until the Izila left our hiding place that Roshani relaxed, his hand moving from my mouth.

"That was too close." I whispered and he nodded. We took our time heading back, being very careful not to make a sound. Soon we reached the Wenja village and I finally relaxed, glad to be home. Or at the very least as close as I could get. But as we entered the village I began to feel faint, the earlier pain in my head returning with a vengeance and I paused midstep as I shook my head to clear it.

Which only made me feel queasy and I hunched over, holding my stomach. Roshani noticed me looking pained and he moved to my side, offering his hand but I shoved it away when my stomach revolted. Keeping a safe distance away Roshani watched as I threw up into the bushes, trying not to get anything on my shoes or clothing. After a few coughs I wiped my mouth, stomach aching before I took a shaky step towards Roshani who stared at me.

I never even saw him reach to catch me as I collapsed, a sigh escaping before everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

"Valery, wake up!" Someone shouted and I grimaced, cracking open an eye to find the ex-commander kneeling beside me. "You fell and I was worried."

"Everything's moving...why?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow when I giggled. "Room's spinning! Whose room is this by the way?"

"What is wrong with you?" Roshani asked and I frowned, lifting my head only to feel a dull ache. "Stay there I will get help." He added, leaving me alone as I stared at his retreating back. Confused I stayed put, wondering why he sounded so worried. He returned soon after with Tensay, who immediately knelt beside me.

"Why are you worried?" I asked as Tensay picked up a bowl, green paste on his fingers as he lifted it towards my head. "What's that for?"

I found out when he lifted my head with one hand, setting down the bowl beside my head. I felt his fingers touch the back of my head and that's all I remember, waking to find Roshani standing over me holding a bowl.

I flinched when he knelt beside me and he blinked, a little curious until he noticed me staring at the bowl. With a chuckle he set it down as I struggled to lift my head, finding it impossible when my head spun.

"It is food and water. You fainted when Tensay healed your head wound." Roshani explained and I sighed. "You need to eat." He added, lifting the bowl and I cringed.

"Not sure if I should. Might not stay down." I replied, sitting up with Roshani's help. "Still...I could use some water." I admitted and he nodded, holding it close to my lips. I took a few sips before I pushed it away and Roshani set the bowl down, lifting the other bowl towards me despite my earlier protest. "Fine but if I get sick it's your fault." I finally sighed, taking a piece of cooked meat.

I wasn't sure if it was deer or maybe elk but it tasted good and that was the main thing. I ate two pieces before I started to feel woozy. Noticing how pale I was, Roshani took the bowl away before gently helping me lie back.

Once he noticed Valery was asleep, Roshani left her hut.

A full day passed before Roshani returned to find me sitting up, my hand on the back of my head. He hurried over, grabbing my hand before I could scratch the leaves keeping my wound clean. "No, leave wound alone." He told me and I snorted, still not sure why he was grinning at me.

"Fine. Itches like crazy though. How long have I been sleeping?" I replied, hands resting in my lap as he sat cross-legged behind me. Instead of answering he gently lifted me into his lap and I blinked, turning my head slightly. "That's not an answer." I added, liking the way he kissed the back of my neck.

"You have been sleeping a day. But you are better and I am glad." Roshani answered, brushing his nose against the left side of my head and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I teased you about Batari and made you leave." I whispered, resting my head against Roshani's chest.

"I needed to think but I am not mad at you." Roshani answered after a pause, not expecting to hear me sob. "Valery, do not cry." He said when I sniffed.

"I can't help it. I just feel so stupid for getting into a fight with you." I sniffed, closing my eyes to try and stop the tears. It didn't work and I started to cry, Roshani's hold on me tightening as I buried my face in his neck. "I could have gotten us both killed and for what? A stupid argument I started. Plus I haven't seen Kion in days and I'm so worried he might be hurt or dead."

"It will be okay." Roshani said, hugging me as I sobbed. I knew he was right but that didn't stop the tears as I held onto him, grateful he wasn't going to leave me.

I felt so warm and safe in his arms that I must have fallen asleep, waking to find him curled up against me. His arms still drapped over me, Roshani's eyes were closed and I sat up. I gently stroked his cheek but he didn't stir and that brought a smile to my face.

With a yawn I curled up beside him again, letting my eyes slowly close to the sounds of his light breathing.

It wasn't until Roshani woke some hours later that he saw me sitting near the hut entrance, my hands in my lap. "Valery, is something wrong?" He asked and I turned around, shaking my head.

"I was just enjoying the peace and quiet." I replied as he sat beside, reaching for my hand. Sitting hand in hand, we sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company.

"It is good to be here." Roshani commented and I nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. "It is better to be with you."

That brought a blush to my face and a laugh from Roshani, who earned himself an eyeroll.

"Didn't know you could say such sweet things. I have to say I like this new side of you." I replied, climbing to my feet. Roshani joined me, taking my hand again when I made a move towards the entrance. "I just want to find Kion. You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"Just to keep you out of danger." Roshani answered and I grinned as we headed outside the hut. "You are still healing so I will keep my eyes on you."

"Yeah okay." I replied, stepping outside into the bright sunlight. "I just hope he's okay."

We didn't get far when Takkar called out and I sighed, turning around as the Wenja leader headed our way.

"Where are you going?" Takkar asked and I opened my mouth, about to explain when Roshani answered for me. "To find Kion?"

"My friend, a cave lion. He got hurt helping me and I haven't seen him in days...many suns." I added, raising an eyebrow at Roshani who just stared back. "I have to find him."

"I will go with you and Roshani." Takkar said, walking past us before I had time to argue. Shaking my head I quickly followed him with Roshani bringing up the rear. As soon as we walked a short distance into the forest I whistled, hoping Kion would hear.

When he didn't respond I frowned, hurrying further into the forest before either warrior could stop me. Shaking his head in disbelief, Roshani gave chase as did Takkar soon finding me standing near a cave lion. Takkar raised his bow only to lower it when he saw me kneeling beside the lion, my arms wrapped around its neck. "This is Kion?" Takkar asked and I nodded, giving the lion a hug.

Kion purred and I grinned, grateful that he wasn't injured apart from the minor wound on one of his back paws. It wasn't until I heard the snap of a branch that I looked up, past Kion to see a group of Izila heading our way. I climbed to my feet as the nearest warrior spotted us.

"Wenja and the Izila traitor!" A warrior wearing a stone mask shouted and I growled, wishing I'd remembered to bring a weapon. In my haste to find Kion I'd left my bow and club behind which left Takkar and Roshani to defend us.

With a roar, Kion lunged bringing down the warrior who struggled before Kion's jaws ripped into his throat. The last sound he made was a gurgle before his body went limp, blood spraying from his ruined throat.

Snarling, Kion stood in front of me as Takkar and Roshani rushed towards the remaining Izila. I glared as one Izila attacked Roshani, just missing him with an arrow. Another rushed him, his club raised and it connected before I could shout a warning. Dazed, Roshani fell to his knees and I screamed running towards my boyfriend. I ducked the first blow, shielding Roshani from an second attack which just made the Izila laugh.

"No one to help." He growled, Takkar fighting against two Izila warriors unable to help us. Scared, I kicked at the Izila who swept my legs out from under me and I fell landed on Roshani. Dizzy, I could only watch as the Izila raised his club towards us but the blow never came as Kion launched himself into the air with a roar.

The club slammed into his head and Kion let out a pained whimper, hitting the ground. I saw blodd fly as the warrior struck him in the head and chest, bone crunching under his blows. Without realizing it I leapt to my feet, grabbing a rock the size of my fist. His attention focused on the fallen cave lion the warrior didn't see me move to his side but when he heard my footsteps he turned in a half circle just as I raised the rock.

With a growl I struck, slamming the rock into the side of his head, Blood flew and the warrior stared at me as I struck his face this time, crushing his nose. He managed a cry of pain before I started to attack him, not stopping until he stopped moving. It wasn't until Roshani grabbed my shoulder that I stopped, spinning around and he froze at the sight of blood dripping down my face and clothes.

Silently he took the blood-covered rock from me, not even looking at the fallen warrior as he dropped it. Wiping his spear, Takkar walked over to find me panting. It was then Kion let out a whimper and I rushed to his side, one hand on his chest only to stare at the blood pooling beneath him.

"He is dying." Takkar told me and I growled when he knelt beside me. "He will suffer until we finish him."

"No, don't touch him!" I shouted and he sighed, standing. "He'll be fine, just need to bring him back to the village." I insisted as Kion licked my face, tears already running down my cheeks.

"Valery, please. He is suffering." Roshani whispered, kneeling beside me. I ignored him, listening to Kion's weak panting. "You need to do this for him."

"I...can't." I sobbed, unable to believe I was losing a friend. After a few seconds I couldn't bear it any longer. "Takkar..." I motioned to his dagger and he nodded, handing it to me. "I'm sorry, boy." I whispered, stroking Kion's head. "Walk free."

With a quick thrust I buried the dagger in his neck and he let out a weak roar before his head lolled on the ground, death finally catching up with him.

I can't remember how long I stayed beside Kion's body until Takkar and Roshani finally convinced me to leave him behind. We walked back to the village and I felt Roshani try to take my hand but I shook him off, too shocked at Kion's death to allow him to comfort me. So he just walked beside me, glancing at me from time to time.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the Wenja village, I sat beside a campfire. Still shaken by Kion's death I didn't even look up when Roshani joined me beside the fire once Takkar left our group.

"You have blood on your face." Roshani finally said, not expecting me to growl at him. "Valery, it will be..." I leapt to my feet and he froze when I glared at him.

"Don't you dare say it'll be okay! I killed a friend today and it...hurts so bad." I shouted, feeling fresh tears spring into my eyes. "When you have to kill a friend let me know how it feels." I snapped, arms at my sides.

"I am trying to help." Roshani protested and I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I know you hurt and I cannot help you." He sighed, eyes on me as I stared back. I spent the next few minutes just glaring at Roshani until I started to shiver, making me sit back in front of the fire again.

"If I hadn't rushed out there to find him, Kion would be alive." I sniffed, feeling Roshani wrap an arm around my shoulders. It wasn't until I rested my head on his shoulder that Roshani rubbed my back with his free hand.

"You are not to blame. The Izila attacked us and Kion saved our lives." Roshani replied and I sighed, closing my eyes for a few moments. "You also risked your life to protect me."

"Of course I did. You mean a lot to me." I muttered, lifting my head slightly. Lips curling into a smile, Roshani shifted his head and I blinked when I felt his warm lips brush mine. I kept staring when he sat back, that same smile on his lips.

"That is good to know." Roshani told me when I rested my head on his shoulder again, tears still streaming down my face. Instead of speaking he tightened his grip on my shoulders as I let myself grieve for my fallen friend.

We spent hours sitting by the fire and if Roshani hadn't noticed my shoulders shaking from the cold night air we probably would have stayed there.

"We should get some rest." Roshani suggested, getting no reponse. "Valery, did you hear?" He asked, craning his head to find Valery with her eyes closed. Giving her a tiny smile he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into his arms.

Surprisingly she didn't stir, not once as Roshani carried her back to his hut.

 **Later that night...**

"No...leave him alone!"

Roshani struggled to open his eyes as someone shouted. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw Valery still asleep, mumbling something. It took his mind a few seconds to clear before he realized she was dreaming and as he sat up, reaching for her shoulder she sat up.

Sweet dripping down my face and neck, I jumped when Roshani's hand landed on my shoulder. "W...whoa. What's going on?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes with one hand as Roshani stared at me.

"A bad dream?" Roshani asked when I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah...just a dream." I whispered and he sighed, reaching up to wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Do not worry. Just rest." Roshani said and I nodded, a yawn escaping. Not even questioning why I was in his hut and not mine, I lay back on the animal rug. As my eyes started to close I felt Roshani lie next to me and I snuggled against him, earning a sleepy smile from Roshani.

I woke next to Roshani, the ex-commader still fast asleep with his arm drapped loosely around my waist. I touched his cheek with my fingers and he sighed, curling into himself.

 _I'll let him sleep,_ I thought as I climbed to my feet. Tiptoeing through the hut I stepped outside, stretching in the bright sunshine. _It's a pretty nice day, might go for a walk. Inside the village this time._

"Morning." Sayla said, standing outside her hut and I smiled. I joined her outside her hut and she gave me a smile, handing me a bowl filled with water. "Blood on face."

"Kind of forgot about it." I replied, sitting before I started to splash the water over my face.

"Valery upset about cave lion." Takkar said and I froze, water dripping down my face as he appeared beside Sayla. "It just an animal."

Shock soon became anger and I finished washing my face, handing the bowl back before I stormed back to Roshani's hut. Leaving both gatherer and leader with a suprised look on both their faces.

"Hm...Valery?" Roshani mumbled, stirring as I slumped beside him. "Something wrong?"

"Takkar doesn't care that I had to put down Kion." I blurted out as he sat, rubbing at his eyes. "Thinks he's just a cave lion."

"He was a cave lion." Roshani pointed out and I crossed my arms, eyebrows narrowed. "I am only..."

"I know what you're saying. He was nothing but a tool to be used." I muttered, not even looking back at Roshani before I stood storming from the tent. With nowhere else to go I headed back to my own hut, wishing desperately that I still had the wolf totem to send me home.

 _Everything I do just blows up in my face. I wish I was home and that I'd never even seen that wolf totem. It's brought me nothing but trouble._

As I paced, trying to figure out a solution to my problem, I didn't hear footsteps.

"Valery, are you in here?" Roshani called and I jumped, turning to see him just inside the entrance.

"Where else would I be?" I muttered, motioning him to enter. Before he had set foot inside the hut I had started to pace again, muttering under my breath.

"Valery, I did not mean to upset you." Roshani said and I stopped, still not looking at the Izila warrior. "I know Kion meant a lot to you." He began, pausing when I turned around and he sighed seeing tears in my eyes.

"He saved both our lives and to hear Takkar say he was **just an animal** hurts. He gave his life to protect us and all I could do was put him down." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself. "What kind of friend does that?"

"A good one. You would not allow him to suffer. That takes a strong heart." Roshani told me, standing in front of me. I lowered my head, tears running down my cheeks. Cupping my chin he lifted my head, forcing me to face him. "You will get stronger."

"Not soon enough for Kion." I whispered, blinking when Roshani brushed a kiss against my forehead. "Thanks for being there, Roshani. Sorry I haven't been very nice to you lately."

"You are in pain from losing Kion. I understand." Roshani told me, giving me a smile when I hugged him.

"You're the first guy I've met since I came to this time that actually agrees with me." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me. "It's a long story."

"You never told me where you come from." Roshani said, taking a seat on the rug. With a shrug I joined him, sitting crosslegged. "Valery?"

"I come from a far away place, as big as...um." I started and he tilted his head at me, eyes looking directly into mine. "That's a little distracting."

"I am distracting?" Roshani asked and I blushed, not realizing what I had just implied.

"You are but that's not really what I meant." I replied, not expecting him to sit a little closer. "What was I saying to you?"

 _I really wish he wouldn't sit so close when I'm trying to think. He still smells like smoke, must be because he's around it so much and...oh crap is that his tongue?_

I completely lost my train of thought when I felt Roshani's tongue brush the very base of my neck. As he worked his way towards the very tip of my chin I shivered, a very familar and pleasant flutter flowing through the base of my stomach. Which only grew stronger when Roshani nuzzled my throat.

"Valery, what is wrong?" Roshani asked, unable to hide a smile as my face turned the exact shade as a ripe strawberry.

"What do you think?" I growled, yelping when his lips brushed mine. "Will you...stop distracting...me?" I whispered as he gently pushed me down onto the rug, ignoring my feeble protests.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a warning that there's a sex scene in this chapter...**

"This is not helping you realize that, Roshani?" I complained and Roshani chuckled, leaning close to my stomach. His tongue flicked into my navel and I shifted my left leg, a quiet sigh escaping my lips. "Not that I'm complaining." I finally admitted, Roshani responding by kissing my belly.

Roshani's tongue slipped back into my navel and I groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he licked and kissed my skin. I stretched my arms up above my head, enjoying myself as Roshani's hand brushed the hem of my top. Deftly he slipped it up, giving me a tiny grin as he leant over me. He opened his mouth and when his tongue brushed the spot directly between my breasts my foot twitched as I moaned softly.

Roshani smiled, one hand cupping my left breast as he ran the very tip of his tongue along my bare skin. Then he replaced his hand with his mouth and I jerked, eyes flying open as he licked my breast. I stared, panting softly as he stared back then he nodded.

"You like this?" Roshani asked, a little unsure until I nodded. "Good." He added, turning his attention to my right breast this time. I moaned, eyes half closed, as his warm tongue licked its way from my breasts to my belly.

It wasn't until he froze, the fingers of his left hand resting on my waist that I opened my eyes, wondering why he'd stopped. It was then I saw Takkar standing in the doorway.

With something resembling a shriek, when I meant to growl instead, I quickly covered my breasts eyes glaring directly at Takkar. "What did I say about knocking?!" I shouted, cheeks burning as the Wenja leader just blinked back at us.

Finally Roshani rose, standing in front of me with his eyes narrowed. "You should not walk into a hut without asking first." He said, glancing at me and I nodded.

"I came to ask if you would like to go hunting." Takkar said, not even looking remotely quilty and I growled.

"I will but I want you to promise something. Call out or something next time, let us know before you go barging in." I sighed, still a little angry at being walked in on. Takkar gave us both a brief nod, leaving the hut as Roshani turned back to me.

"He is jealous." Roshani commented and I blinked, not sure what to answer. "At not having a mate." He added and that brought a smile to my face.

"I thought he liked Sayla." I asked and Roshani raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh come on. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her when she isn't watching? Guy needs to tell her."

"Maybe. We should go before Takkar leaves without us." Roshani agreed and I nodded, heading outside. Thankfully, Takkar was waiting just outside the hut. As soon as he saw us he started to head towards the forest leaving us to race after him.

"So what are we hunting?" I asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. Takkar just smiled and that gave me a reason to worry, even Roshani looked a little worried by our leader's silence.

We soon came across a party of four Izila and I narrowed my eyes, finally knowing what we were about to hunt. "Izila." I whispered, keeping low to the ground as Takkar moved through the long grass. "They won't know what hit them."

"They will if you keep talking." Roshani whispered back and I quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Unable to speak he just blinked and I almost giggled until Takkar raised a hand, silencing me. Taking my hand away from Roshani, who tilted his head at me, I followed Takkar.

Standing next to a tree I saw an Izila man looking into the distance, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun. In the blink of an eye, Takkar leapt from his hiding place taking the guard by surprise. The Izila let out a gurgle, Takkar's dagger shoved through his throat before he even had time to warn his friends.

They turned just as I leapt to my feet, letting out a roar that even startled Roshani. "This is for Kion!" I shouted as they raised their bows but I dodged, kicking one in the stomach. Winded, he fell to his knees leaving him wide open for Roshani's club. He never made a sound as Roshani's club caved the left side of his head in and I grinned only to remember the other two Izila who attacked me.

Takkar leapt to my defence, blocking a blow meant for me before he followed up with one of his own. This Izila managed a scream before he fell, Takkar's dagger making a repeat performance. Shocked by his friends' deaths the last Izila fled and I laughed, racing after him without a second thought.

"Valery, wait!" Roshani yelled but I didn't hear him, too intent on taking out the last Izila and getting revenge for Kion. Which proved to be a huge mistake, one that left me wide open to a suprise attack.

The arrow hit without warning, the fire that engulfed my right leg ripping a scream from my lips. Hearing my screams, Takkar raced to my rescue Roshani not far behind. They found me trying to bat out the flames crawling up my animal skins, still crying out in pain.

Roshani grabbed my arms, pulling them out of the way before he quickly put out the flames with his own hands, pulling the arrow free once the fire was out. Takkar rushed after the last Izila, attacking without mercy as I gasped from the pain tears springing into my eyes. Takkar raised his bloodstained club, looking on as Roshani lifted me into his arms. "Stop! It hurts, Roshani!" I shouted but Roshani ignored me, even when I tried to hit him.

"Burns need cooling." Roshani pointed out as I whimpered, eyes scrunched shut against the pain. "Takkar, we need to leave." He said and Takkar nodded, about to follow until a group of Izila creased the hill.

"Go now. I will lead them away." Takkar said, turning away just as the group leader saw us.

"Roshani...take me back to...the village." I gasped, clenching my teeth against the pain from my burned leg. "Please...it really hurts." I begged and Roshani sighed, giving me a quick head shake as he made his way through the forest.

"Water will help. Now keep still." Roshani told me and I sighed, keeping as still as I could. But it wasn't easy with burns covering my knees and ankle, sending a jolt of pain through me with every step Roshani made. Even with his light footsteps he flinched when I cried out, eventually I clenched my teeth. "Almost there." He told me and I sighed, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

I saw a cave just ahead then my vision faded as Roshani hurried towards it.

It was a struggle but I opened my eyes to find Roshani sitting next to me, his eyes widening once he saw I was awake. "Where...are we?" I whispered, lifting my head.

"In a cave. You need to soak your burns." Roshani explained, hands on either side of me. "It will hurt but you need to." He added when I flinched.

"Don't want to. Hurts too bad." I whimpered, even though I knew he was right. After a lot of coaxing I let Roshani lift me into his arms again, keeping as still as I could as he carried me to the water.

The instant he gently laid me into the water I just about leapt clear, a scream ripped from my mouth before Roshani grabbed me around the waist. "Stay still." He whispered, his grip tightening until I stopped struggling. "Here, eat this. It will help with the pain."

The tree root he produced from the pouch on his side didn't look very appertising but I chewed it anyway, hoping he was right. It worked, the pain lessening until I could steady my breathing. "Thank you. I feel a little better." I replied and he smiled, gently easing me into the water.

Leaning against the stone wall lining the pool I sighed, resting my head as Roshani sat beside me. "Kind of cold." He commented and I nodded, the cold making my burns feel somewhat better.

"Yeah but my leg doesn't hurt so bad. Thanks for the plant...whatever it was." I muttered, closing my eyes. In the silence that followed I relaxed, letting the cold water clean my wound.

 _Can't believe I keep getting shot by arrows. Is it just my bad luck or do the rest of the Izila have it in for me?_

I was jolted out of those thoughts when Roshani sighed, my eyes slowly opening to see him staring straight ahead. "Something wrong?" I asked and he just shrugged. "Roshani, you can tell me."

"I should have protected you better from the Izila. It is my fault you were burned." Roshani told me and I sighed, feeling even worse.

"It's okay, really. You were in danger too." I replied and he sighed, eyes downcast. "Roshani, it's not your fault okay? I rushed into that battle without thinking."

"You were not scared?" Roshani asked, eyes lifting to meet mine and I shook my head. "Then why do that?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to lose you, idiot! " I snapped, grimacing the moment he flinched. "Hey I didn't mean to yell at you. I just...wanted to keep you safe." I quickly told him, not expecting his reaction.

Quicker than I'd ever seen him move, Roshani moved in front of me. My eyes widened as he stared back at me, expressionless. After what felt like an eternity he actually smiled and I relaxed, still a little confused. "I should be keeping you safe." Roshani whispered, leaning in close and I opened my mouth to answer him. Right until his tongue brushed the base of my neck and the words died, replaced by a faint moan.

Which grew louder as he licked and nibbled his way up to my left ear, his hand resting on my shoulder to keep me in place. Not that I wanted to move, the pain forgotten as Roshani's mouth moved to mine. He kissed me, gently at first until I responded by wrapping my arm around his neck. Then his tongue slipped into my mouth, curling around mine and I closed my eyes.

The kiss ended when we came up panting but Roshani didn't even pause, his tongue invading my left ear this time. I moaned, my heart beating faster as he tongued my ear his hand moving to my top. Effortlessly he slipped it off, nibbling my ear as he reached under the water. I gasped, feeling his hands brush my thighs before I felt a tug.

Shocked, I watched as Roshani raised his hand above the water again now holding my skirt. For a moment I blushed, taken aback by his fowardness as he threw it onto the wall behind me. Then I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Leaning close I whispered. "Your turn."

I didn't give him a moment to react, reaching into the water. He gave a surprised yelp as I delibrately ran the tips of my fingers over his arousal before I grabbed the hem of his skirt. I loosened it then it slipped off, leaving him staring at me.

"You are...surprising." Roshani admitted, returning my smile before he grabbed the hem of his top. Pulling it up over his head he threw it onto the stone wall before he pinned me, his mouth moving to the base of my neck.

As he lightly sucked on my now bare skin, his hands cupped my breasts. I whimpered, a shiver flowing through me as he started to run just his thumbs over my nipples. My eyelids fluttered as he teased me, mouth warm against the chill of the water. Soon I forgot the cold altogether when his attention shifted, his right hand moving below the water's surface and I jerked.

"Did I hurt you?" Roshani asked, eyes searching my face but I slowly shook my head. "Good feeling?"

"Yes..." I whispered and he nodded, his hand moving between my legs. I leant my head back, moaning softly as he ran his fingers along the inside of my thighs. "W...wow."

He spent the next few minutes touching me. From time to time his fingertips slipped into me only to withdraw and I groaned, wanting him inside me so badly it hurt.

"Valery, do you want...?" Roshani finally asked just as I pulled him close, groaning a little himself as I brushed my hand between his legs. With a grin, Roshani pressed against me, chest to chest and I jerked as I felt him enter me. When we could breathe again I leant my head against Roshani's, a tiny smile on my lips.

"I...love you, Roshani." I whispered, not expecting silence. "Do you...love me too?"

I didn't get an answer, only a continued silence. I could feel the first signs of tears welling in my eyes and I tried to control my sadness, thinking Roshani didn't feel the same.

Then he gently cupped my chin, his lips brushing my tears away before he spoke. "You are my mate. I will stay by your side...Valery." He answered, grunting as he thrust into me. Moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as we started to move together.

Holding me around the waist, Roshani grunted as he thrust. I wrapped my left leg around his waist, my head lolling back as he sucked on my collarbone. Just for a brief moment he nipped my collarbone hard, making me gasp. Then he licked the mark, earning a low moan before his mouth closed over it. He moved quicker, mouth sucking the bite before his mouth moved to mine.

Roshani licked my lips, his tongue pressing against them until I opened my mouth. His tongue found mine, curling around it as he arched his back. Muffling my moans as he pushed himself deeper into me, my own thrusts coming faster as I kept pace with Roshani.

We nipped and kissed, our moans gaining speed. I leant in close, tonguing Roshani's left ear as he licked my throat and neck. Our lovemaking felt like it could go on forever, our cries of pleasure filling the cave. This time I didn't care if anyone heard us, too focused on Roshani and his teeth nibbling my ears.

All too soon I could feel my body tensing and I knew right then I was nearing my climax. As if he could feel it too, Roshani's tongue moved from my mouth to my left breast. His mouth closed over the nipple, sucking on it as he moved faster. I held on tight as my body tensed then I was shuddering, moaning as my orgasim hit.

My fingers dug into Roshani's back as I jerked, his grip never loosening as he sucked on my breast. Weaker, I rested my head against his chest feeling Roshani's heart beating frantically. Suddenly he grunted, mouth leaving my breast before he let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the cave.

Both panting hard we held each other until our bodies recovered, the cold water cooling us down. We kissed, both too tired to do more than that then Roshani gently lifted me into his arms.

Helping me onto the cave floor, he searched the cave until he gathered enough twigs and branches to start a fire. As the heat of the flames warmed us, I lay beside Roshani who yawned eyes now half closed. Curling up beside me, Roshani wrapped his arms around me. Between the warmth of the fire and his body heat I soon drifted off, the last thing I heard was his sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke with a yawn, finding Roshani with one arm still drapped around my middle. "Roshani, you awake?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. He snorted and I giggled, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

He didn't stir and I grinned, climbing to my feet. When I stretched I realized I was still very much naked and I shook my head, heading towards the pile of animal skins. I dressed quickly in the semi-warmth of the cave, the campfire having burned itself out while we slept.

As I finished dressing I heard Roshani yawn and I turned as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Good morning, Roshani." I said as I knelt beside him and he grinned sleepily at me.

"You awake before me? That is a first." Roshani said and I playfully shoved him, knocking him on his back. "Funny, Valery." He chuckled, grabbing my arms before I could move. Pulling me onto his lap he grinned as I blushed, suddenly very aware he was still naked.

"Wow." I whispered, leaning in close enough to kiss him. His lips met mine instantly, one of his hands slipping up the back of my top. As he rubbed my back with open palm, Roshani nibbled my lips. That brought a grin to my face and Roshani grinned back, cupping my face with his free hand. The kiss left me gasping though that could have been due to sitting on Roshani's lap. Apparently not caring he was naked, Roshani's hand moved down towards my skirt. "No, too soon after...ahhh." I groaned, head tilting back as he ran his palm against the skin of my backside.

"You are tired but your body still reacts. You are enjoying this. " Roshani whispered, rubbing my skin and I arched my back.

I had to agree, especially when Roshani's fingers slipped between the cheeks of my backside gently stroking the skin. It wasn't too long ago we made love but despite that I could feel my body respond to Roshani's touch. I let out a pant and Roshani grinned, increasing his finger strokes.

I leant down, my mouth inches from his just as a distinct gurgle interrupted us. For a moment Roshani just stared then he tilted his head back, laughing as my face turned a bright shade of pink. "Valery...funny!" He chuckled as I crossed my arms.

"Hey I haven't eaten since..well ages." I pointed out, a little annoyed at the teasing. Then we both heard another, slightly louder gurgle and I giggled as Roshani's laughter cut out. "Guess someone else is hungry, huh?" I teased and he nodded, giving me a grin.

Climbing off his lap I watched as Roshani rose, stepping towards his discarded clothes. When he knelt to retrieve them I whistled and he chuckled, grabbing his pants first. Pulling them on, Roshani picked up his shirt next. Dressing he turned around with a grin. "We should go now." He suggested and I nodded, heading for the cave entrance before he blocked my path. "You should not be walking." He told me, picking me up before I could protest.

"Hey!" I yelped, going red in the face but he just laughed. "So not funny." I grumbled, not wanting him to know I kind of liked being cared for. At least in front of Roshani anyway.

Making his way carefully outside, Roshani scanned the forest before he started in the general direction of the Wenja village. The trip went slow but that was because Roshani took his time, making his way carefully with me held in his arms.

To tell you the truth I was kind of shocked he could carry me as the guy wasn't muscular like Takkar or Karoosh, built more like a runner. Though he still managed to carry me most of the way, only taking a break when we neared a stream.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said as Roshani knelt beside the stream, cupping the water before he took a drink.

"You are welcome, Valery. When we get back we should eat." Roshani replied, taking another drink. I knelt beside him, drinking the cool water. We spent a few minutes just resting until I heard footsteps and I froze, eyes widening as Roshani straightened. With no weapons handy I grabbed a thick tree branch and Roshani stared at me.

"Better than nothing." I told him and he shrugged, following my lead. I looked towards a nearby hill as the footsteps grew louder, Roshani moving to my side.

"Valery! Roshani!" Takkar's voice called out and I sighed, relaxing as he and Karoosh appeared.

"Geeze thanks for the fright, Takkar." I grumbled, dropping the branch as Karoosh laughed. "Can we go home now because I'm hungry and my leg stings."

"Going back to the Wenja village is a good idea." Roshani agreed and Takkar nodded. The Wenja leader started for the village with Karoosh not far behind him. I went to follow but Roshani took my hand in his, giving me a smile. "You are tired." He said and I tried to protest right until my injured leg buckled. Thankfully, Roshani reacted in time catching me before I fell. Giving me a nod he knelt, pointing to his back and I sighed.

It wasn't very dignified but neither was falling on my face so I let Roshani piggyback me the rest of the way to the village. Once we arrived safely there, Roshani insisted on carrying me to my hut. My arguments fell on deaf ears as he tightened his grip, keeping me on his back until we reached my hut.

He knelt and I climbed from his back, watching as he straightened. "Wait here. I will be back soon." He told me, not even letting me get a word in. Rolling my eyes I headed inside my hut to wait for him.

While I waited I decided to give my burnt leg a rest but no matter where I lay my leg on the rug I just couldn't get comfortable. Roshani soon returned, a bowl in one hand and the other under his arm, finding me lying on my back. "Are you okay?" He asked and I sighed, sitting as he moved over to me.

"My leg kind of hurts. I've been trying to get comfy since you left but it's not working." I told him as he handed me a bowl. "Thanks for carrying me back." I added, grabbing a piece of cooked meat.

"You need to rest your leg or it will not heal, Valery. I will keep carrying you until it heals." Roshani answered, chuckling when my eyes widened. "I was not being serious."

"That's wasn't funny. It was embarrasing enough when you carried me back to the village. If you did it again I would die of embarrassment." I complained and Roshani raised an eyebrow. "It's a joke."

With a shrug, Roshani began to eat his own meal. I spent a few moments wondering why I kept getting shot then I shrugged, focusing instead on my own meal. Before I knew it the meat was gone and I set the bowl down, a contented sigh escaping. Roshani set his own bowl down a few minutes after, his lips curling into a smile when I lay on my back.

"Valery, do you need to rest?" Roshani asked, getting silence as his answer. "Valery?" He repeated, leaning down. After he shook her shoulder he finally noticed her eyes were closed, her breathing even and quiet. "You worried me." He sighed, yawning without warning. Choosing to return to his own hut to rest, Roshani found that all the strength had left his legs. Pretty soon he lay on the rug behind Valery, drapping an arm loosely over her stomach before he closed his eyes.

Roshani woke first this time finding Valery resting her face in his chest, her hand clutching his. That brought a sleepy grin to his face as he rubbed her back, getting a contented sigh in return.

When I felt lips brush the nape of my neck I stirred, opening my eyes to find Roshani leaning over me.

"Morning, Roshani." I mumbled, barely awake as he nuzzled my neck. "You're being pretty affectionate." I whispered, turning over so I was facing him. With a smile he stroked my forehead, his eyes on mine.

"Do you want to fight me?" Roshani asked and I blinked, a little confused by that question. Seeing the stare he grinned. "To train like you do with Karoosh." He explained and I nodded.

"Yeah but are you sure you can beat me?" I teased and he laughed, giving my cheek a kiss.

"I can beat you at anything." Roshani replied, climbing to his feet. "We will train near the village."

With a sigh I stood, stretching my legs and arms before I followed him outside the hut. We walked to his hut before Roshani stopped. Standing behind him I waited as he removed the belt that held his pouch. "So we're fighting with just our bare hands?" I asked, letting out a yelp when Roshani grabbed me around my waist. Seconds later I landed on my back and Roshani laughed as I lay there, coughing. "No fair!"

"The Izila and Udam will not wait." Roshani told me before he stepped forward, offering a hand. With a growl I grabbed one of his legs, pulling it towards me. This time, Roshani ended up falling on his backside as I stood.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, commander." I teased, dusting my legs off. His lips curling into a smile, Roshani climbed to his feet. This time I dodged his kick, using my uninjured leg to push him back. I followed up with a punch that just missed, grazing his shirt. He chuckled, pushing me back and I stumbled going down on one knee. Not giving me a moment to recover Roshani rushed foward and I ended up knocked on my back. "Oww!" I yelped, my back smacking into the dirt hard enough to wind me.

As I lay there coughing, Roshani moved to my side. "Did I hurt you?" He asked and I shook my head, still coughing from the dust cloud our training made. Once I could breathe properly I let him help me up, my leg aching. "We can stop if you want." He offered but I shook my head, hands in front of me.

With a head shake, Roshani stood back bring his fists up in front of his face. When I attacked Roshani stepped out of my path, knocking me on my stomach. I growled, ignoring the pain in my chest, as I climbed to my feet. This time I faked a kick, making Roshani block the blow only to see my fist. I laughed as Roshani grunted, knocking him on his back.

Still laughing I continued my attacks, Roshani blocking the blows with his arms before he kicked me hard. I grunted, landing hard and he stared as I pressed my open palm against my stomach. "Valery, we should stop." He suggested and I nodded, gasping.

This time I took the hand he offered me, stumbling to my feet with one hand still on my stomach. "Th..thanks. Think you winded me a little." I coughed and he frowned until I shook my head. "It's nothing. At least now I know I'm better at fighting." I added and he nodded, motioning me towards his hut. Wincing a little I followed him inside.

"Here, sit." Roshani said, pointing to his animal rug. I sat carefully as he headed over to a series of bowls, returning with one in his hand. "Lift your shirt." He told me and I fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "I am only going to heal your wound."

"Oh okay." I replied, lifting the shirt high enough to expose my stomach and navel. Dipping his hand into the bowl, green paste now coating his fingers, Roshani moved his fingers towards my stomach only to stare when I giggled. "Sorry but that tickles." I giggled and he grinned, painting my stomach with the paste. I took a deep breath to stop the giggles which seemed to work. Once Roshani put the paste away he pointed to the entrance of the hut. "Huh why do you want me to go outside?"

"I am taking you to a campfire. You are shivering." Roshani told me as he pushed through the entrance, holding the entrance open for me. A little surprised I climbed to my feet and he smiled, taking me by the hand. Silently I followed, not even noticing just how cold I was from both the cave and the cold paste on my leg until we reached the nearest campfire. Carefully I sat beside the campfire, keeping my healing leg stretched out in front of the fire. It wasn't until I saw the goosebumps on my arms that I knew Roshani was right and besides my clothes were still pretty damp. Not the best idea taking a dip fully clothed.

When Roshani sat beside me I leant over, resting my head on his shoulders. That brought a tiny smile to his face and to mine when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

**Several days later...**

"Valery, is something wrong?" Roshani asked as we walked the forest. I didn't answer right away, too focused on finding the tall elk and he frowned. "Valery?"

"Sorry but I'm a little busy right now, Roshani." I replied and he rolled his eyes as I raised my club, pushing back the reeds. "Look there he is...or she, whatever." I added, crouching as the tall elk came into view.

"Be careful. They are strong." Roshani warned and it was my turn to roll my eyes, moving slightly forward as the tall elk bent towards the grass. "I was only trying to help you hunt." He whispered.

"I am grateful, Roshani." I started before we both heard a snort. We looked up at the same time as the tall elk pawed the ground, its eyes on us. "Oops." I whispered just before it charged and I yelped, diving to one side. It just missed Roshani, the ex-commander rolling out of its way. Hooves just missing us, the talk elk took off and I groaned climbing to my feet.

"We will not catch it now. It is too fast." Roshani told me, brushing dust from his legs and I sighed. "I was only telling you the truth." He added when I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know. Maybe we should just call it a day and...hang on, what's that?" I answered, hearing growls in the distance. "Sounds like a lion." I added, quickly heading towards the noise. Sighing, Roshani rushed after me catching up when I skidded to a halt. A few feet away rested a cage similar to the one once used to hold Roshani and inside was a cave lion, reminding me of my lost Kion. However this one was jet black, pacing the confines of the cage before it saw us.

Instantly it growled and Roshani warned me to leave it alone, unable to believe it when I stepped close to the cage. "It's okay. I'll free you." I whispered and the cave lion stared at me, amber eyes watching as I lifted my club. Seeing the weapon raised it growled but I shook my head. "Shh...it's going to be okay." I told it, swinging the club at the cage's door. After one good whack the cage broke, freeing the cave lion.

In the blink of an eye it leapt at me and I screamed, thinking it was going to kill me. Even Roshani raised his own club, about to attack when the cave lion growled softly. It moved its head close to my own and I tensed, thinking I was about to die until it locked eyes with me. As I stared back the cave lion sniffed my head, opening its mouth and I giggled as it licked my face. Confused, Roshani hesitated as the cave lion moved back allowing me to climb to my feet. "Good lion." I whispered, rubbing its head and that's when it purred.

"Did you just...tame that cave lion?" Roshani asked and I nodded, the cave lion nudging my legs. "That is...strange."

"Hey this is kind of what happened with Kion." I shot back and he grinned, chuckling when I snorted. "Oh shut up. Come on...Dusk." I called, running towards the Wenja village with my new jet black cave lion. Keeping a firm grip on his club, Roshani followed at a quick pace.

Of course the moment we entered the village, Dusk raced back into the forest and I sighed forgetting he would do that.

"Don't worry, Valery. Dusk will be fine." Roshani said, giving my shoulder a squeeze and I nodded. "Come on, I am hungry and I am sure you are." He added, chuckling a second time when my stomach growled loudly.

With a grin and red cheeks, I headed deeper into the village in search of food with Roshani not too far behind me. A few minutes later we sat in front of a campfire, eating cooked meat from stone bowls. "You are interesting." Roshani commented and I blinked, half a piece of cooked meat sticking out of my mouth. "You tame beasts like Takkar."

"No idea how I do it but why complain if it works?" I replied, chewing the meat as Roshani grinned at me. "I hope nothing happens to Dusk. I don't think I could bear losing another friend."

"You will not lose, Valery. You are a stronger warrior now." Roshani replied and I felt my cheeks burn at the complement. "I am telling the truth." He added, eating a piece of his food.

"Never thought I'd be called a warrior." I answered, digging into the rest of my meal. Swallowing I looked at Roshani who was focused more on his meal than anything else.

 _After everything he put me through, the arrow for one, I still can't believe we're a couple. Though he is kind to me despite being Izila. Too bad all Izila aren't like that..._

"Valery, is something the matter?" Roshani asked and I quickly shook my head, giving him a smile. "You looked a little worried."

"Sorry just thinking about us. Feels kind of nice having someone looking out for you." I replied, setting down my empty stone bowl. With a big smile, Roshani set down his now empty bowl then straightened. With an eyebrow raised I watched as Roshani stepped close to me before he sat. Seconds later I was glad I had set my bowl down when he pulled me onto his lap, making me giggle. "What are you doing now?" I sighed, both eyebrows raised at him. "One track mind." I muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have been thinking..." Roshani began, pausing when I raised both eyebrows. "I am being serious, Valery." He added when I grinned at him.

"You're thinking about the Izila finding out about us, aren't you?" I asked and he stared at me. "We've been training a lot and I know why. You want to take out Batari."

"You are a mind reader now?" Roshani asked, his lips curling into a smile when I shook my head. "This is the only way to keep us safe."

"I know, Roshani but we could use some help. Maybe Takkar can help." I suggested and he sighed, lowering both eyebrows at me. "Hey it was just a suggestion. Look I know you're a commander but even you know we can't take on a whole fort of Izila and Batari on our own."

"I will agree to his...assistance. But I will lead us to Batari's fort." Roshani answered after a pause and I nodded, silently wondering why I chose someone so stubborn as my boyfriend.

 **A little while later...**

"Her fort is heavily guarded and the gate is closed." Roshani said as he stood in front of his hut. Nearby stood Takkar who watched on silently

"We need to knock down that gate if we want to fight Batari. Any ideas?" I put in, sitting on the ground to rest my leg. Judging from how itchy my leg had become in the last few days I knew it was healing even if the urge to scratch was driving me crazy.

"You will need Krati's mask." Someone answered and I looked up as Tensay stepped towards our group. Instantly, Roshani moved closer to me and I grinned. "Batari hates Krati, fears Krati."

"So if we get Krati's mask Batari might think twice about fighting us. Maybe she'll surrender." I replied, hearing a faint chuckle from both Takkar and Tensay. Even Roshani cracked a smile and I pouted, arms crossed against my chest. "Hey it was just wishful thinking. Give a lady a break."

"I will bring back Krati's mask." Takkar said and Tensay nodded, giving the hunter directions. As they walked away I frowned, starting to rise until Roshani set his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you stay here. It is too dangerous to steal from Batari." Roshani warned and I snorted, not expecting him to cup my chin. "Valery, look at me." He sighed and I growled, eventually meeting his eyes. "I fear what Batari will do if she finds you again. This time she will not be so...kind."

"Kind?! How is it kind to shoot me with an arrow?" I snapped, pushing myself to my feet. "I'm getting pretty tired of being pushed around by everyone. I have a damn burn on my leg because of some jerk Izila and when I want to get some payback I can't."

"You are not listening, Valery. No one wants to see you get hurt or worse." Roshani told me and I paused, watching as he paced. "I do not know what I would do if I lost you." He whispered, his eyes looking at the floor. Rolling my eyes I limped over and his head shot up when I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You will never lose me." I answered, hugging him tightly. "Now if I can't go looking for Krati's mask, whoever that is, what am I allowed to do?" I asked and Roshani turned his head, both eyebrows raised. "Don't even think about it, commander." I sighed, my eyebrows narrowed and he laughed.

"Can you blame me for wanting to spend more time with you?" Roshani asked and I giggled this time, liking the way he held me.

"No I guess not. But right now I'm supposed to be resting my leg." I replied, laughing when he lifted me into his arms. "Hey!"

"Then I will not touch your leg." He told me, heading in the direction of his hut as I tried to ignore several Wenja stares.

Within a few minutes I was sitting in Roshani's hut, watching with interest as he knelt beside a set of stone bowls. Checking the contents he straightened, heading over to me with two bowls in his hands. "What are those for? I thought you said you weren't going to touch my leg?" I asked as Roshani sat behind me, setting down the bowls.

"Your burn needs to be cleaned and you still have those arrow wounds. They need cleaning and dressing." Roshani explained, reaching for the back of my skirt and I tensed. "I am not going to hurt you." He sighed and I nodded, my cheeks burning.

"Kind of tense right now but do you blame me?" I replied, feeling Roshani's hands on my leg. Once he found the arrow wounds, still deep pink, he reached inside one of the bowls. Being as gentle as possible, Roshani took his time rubbing the green paste into each wound. I tried very hard not to fidget or laugh when Roshani chewed his bottom lip, concentrating on cleaning the wounds but the face he pulled was just so funny.

It wasn't until he reached for the burn wound that I pulled my leg slightly away and he looked up, seeing my eyes go wide. "Can't you just leave it? It doesn't hurt." I told him and Roshani frowned, his fingers briefly touching it. That made me flinch and he paused, staring as I shifted out of reach.

"It will not heal if I leave it." Roshani protested when I glared at him. "Valery...stop being difficult." He growled, making a sudden grab for my leg. With a yelp I ended up falling on my back, my eyes narrowed once the shock wore off. "I did warn you." He chuckled, gripping my leg when I raised myself up by my elbows. Rolling my eyes I stayed still while Roshani checked my burn, one hand keeping a firm grip on my leg while the other hand dipped into the bowl.

"Just be careful, okay?" I told him and he lifted his head, giving me a brief nod. Even with Roshani being as gentle as possible I still yelped when he touched a sore spot on my leg, the skin still an angry looking red. "Ow! What did I just say, Roshani?" I growled and he actually chuckled, rubbing enough green paste over the spot to cover it completely. After setting down the bowl, Roshani wrapped two green leaves around the burn.

"Now you can move." Roshani said and I nodded, giving my leg a stretch. "You need to keep the burn clean so I will check on it in another day or so."

"Okay. Hey I have a question; who's Krati?" I asked not expecting Roshani's eyes to widen. "Tensay seems to think we need his mask to stop Batari."

"Krati is...was Batari's son. He rebelled against his mother and when the rebellion was crushed, Batari burned his alive for his crimes." Roshani explained, fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist. "She fears he will return to take his revenge on her."

"I guess that makes sense...wait she burned her own son alive?!" I asked, my own eyes wide and he nodded. "Geeze that's a little cruel."

"So is turning against his mother." Roshani countered, handing me a bowl of water. With a grin I took a long drink, handing the bowl back to Roshani. "Still even I believe Batari needs to be stopped." He replied, staring into the water. "She will be the end of Oros."

"I hope Takkar's got that mask. We could use all the help we can get." I said, lying back. "I do feel a little sorry for not helping him bring it back. I should be out there instead of lying here on my backside." I complained and Roshani laughed, standing. He walked towards the rug and I moved to one side, giving him room to sit beside me. "Can't see what's so funny?"

"You want to help everyone but yourself. Let Takkar take the mask." Roshani said and I frowned.

"I don't want to be selfish." I replied, turning over so my back was facing Roshani. "That's not me."

"You have permission to be selfish. There is nothing wrong with that." Roshani told me, leaning over as I ran my fingers across my side of the rug. "This is why I chose you. You are kind, selfless and...different."

"I know I'm not Wenja, Izila or even Udam. Is that what you mean by 'different'?" I asked, feeling his fingers running across the base of my left ear.

"That difference is obvious. What I mean is you care about others before yourself. Also you can tame animals like Takkar, which is unheard of in my tribe. How do you do that?" Roshani asked, rubbing his thumb along the tip of my ear next. I turned over until I was staring directly at his face.

"Taming animals is something that just happened. Besides I like helping people who need it, it's just who I am." I answered, a tiny smile on my lips when I felt Roshani's lips brush my ear. "Is that what you like about me?"

"That and more." Roshani responded, catching the tip of my earlobe in his teeth and I purred as he nibbled it. "You like that don't you?"

"Would I let you get this close if I didn't?" I replied and he grinned, leaning in until his lips found mine. We had only just started to kiss, Roshani's hand rubbing slow circles along my back when we both heard a faint knock. "They finally learn how to knock and it has to be that this exact moment?" I grumbled, not expecting Roshani's chuckle.

"It could be Takkar." Roshani answered, climbing to his feet before he offered me his hand. As he helped me up I glanced towards the doorway to see Sayla there.

"You know it's useless to knock if you're just gonna barge in anyway." I told Sayla who glanced at Roshani, who just shrugged. "Never mind. What's going on?"

"Takkar has returned with Krati." Sayla told us and I grinned, hurrying past her and through the doorway.

"Valery, wait for me." I heard Roshani call out as I headed outside and I slowed, waiting for him to catch up. "You should not be racing around." He told me, chuckling when I rolled my eyes. "I worry about you."

"I know that, Roshani. Come on let's find Takkar." I replied and he nodded, walking beside me. When I felt his hand brush mine my lips curled into a smile, his fingers curling around mine.

Together we headed for Takkar's hut only to see him heading for Tensay's hut instead, a stone mask clutched tightly in one hand.


	20. Chapter 20

"You got it! Way to go, Takkar!" I called out, pushing my way into Tensay's hut. Both the shaman and warrior turned as I stepped into view followed by Roshani, the latter with his eyes wide. "Now we can take down Batari." I grinned, Roshani keeping a safe distance from Tensay who bared his teeth at the commander.

"Not so fast, Valery. Batari is still dangerous even with Krati." Takkar spoke and I sighed, watching as he handed the mask to Tensay. Who dropped the mask like it was on fire and I bit back a giggle only to cringe when he turned his back on us, peeing on the mask.

"Okay I seriously hope you're not going to wear that." I told Takkar, grateful when Tensay left the mask alone pulling his pants back on. We all watched as Tensay moved the mask over his campfire, drying it before he straightened. I blinked as he slipped it onto Takkar's face, the warrior not even flinching. "Eeww." I muttered and Roshani actually grinned at me, only to step towards me when Tensay turned his gaze to the commander.

"You will lead us to her fort. But the gates are heavy and we will need help to break them." Tensay said and Roshani cringed, not meeting the shaman's eyes.

"I'll protect you." I told Roshani who narrowed his eyes at me. "Just kidding. Maybe we should get some help." I suggested and Roshani looked towards me, giving me a slight nod.

"There are captured Wenja in outposts. If we can free them we will have allies." Roshani said and I gave him a smile, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Yes. Free the Wenja and destroy Batari." Tensay agreed, pointing towards the entrance. "Go and save them."

Takkar left first followed by Roshani and I started to follow only to have Tensay grab my arm. Confused I looked back at him when he glanced at Roshani, frowning at Roshani's back.

"Be wary of the commander, Valery. Izila are not trustworthy." Tensay told me and I sighed, knowing he was only trying to protect me.

"I trust Roshani with my life, Tensay. He's the one Izila I do trust." I answered and Tensay shrugged, moving back to his campfire. "But I appreciate the warning." I added, quickly leaving so Roshani wouldn't worry.

"Did Tensay say something to you? You look worried." Roshani asked and I quickly shook my head. "You are not a liar." He pointed out and I grabbed his hands, holding them in mine.

"He said to be careful. Now let's go save some Wenja." I said and he managed to smile, his gaze moving towards the hut for a moment.

Hurrying after Takkar we soon came across the hunter kneeling in the grass, his fingers moving to his lips silently telling us to be quiet. Understanding I knelt beside him as did Roshani, who stared ahead towards a group of Izila. Instead of fighting, Takkar quickly and quietly moved through the grass and we followed closely.

After a few more minutes we saw a small outpost, three huts in total as well as half a dozen Izila warriors. Moving closer I soon discovered that not all were men, in fact at least half were women. The moment I laid eyes on the women I blushed furiously, realizing that Roshani was right about the Izila women going topless.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Roshani teased, seeing my cheeks turn a bright red. "You have gone topless before."

"Will you shut up?!" I hissed, quickly glancing at Takkar whose focus was on sneaking into the camp and not us. Though I did see his lips curl up briefly before he hid behind a hut, the Izila milling around without seeing him. "Anyway can we be serious for once and actually take out this outpost?"

"Of course, Valery." Roshani whispered back, sneaking towards the hut before I could move. Shaking my head I followed, taking a little longer because of my injuries. By the time I reached them I saw Takkar raise his bow aiming for one of the Izila standing with his back towards us. In a heartbeat he aimed, firing the arrow before the Izila turned. The arrow pierced his skull, killing him instantly before he even knew what had happened.

But as he dropped to the ground the noise alerted the other warriors, one woman pointing towards our group. "Crap, busted." I whispered, rising to my feet my club in hand. Together we rushed our attackers and for once I ignored the pain of my burns, the threat we faced more important.

Now out of breath I leant against a hut as Roshani and Takkar searched for any captured Wenja. They returned with two Wenja, a man and woman who stared at both Roshani. Instantly they stepped towards Takkar who shook his head.

"Roshani is on our side." I told them, coughing and they stared at me. "I am a Wenja." I sighed, hoping they would believe me. Apparently they chose to follow Takkar who lead them towards the village, pointing once we left the outpost and the dead behind us.

For the next few hours we searched as many outposts as we could before the sun started to set, finding both Udam and Izila. Some ran when we approached, making me wonder until I noticed the Izila and Udam that fled weren't carrying weapons so I let them escape.

The sun set by the time we lead our new Wenja family, five men and three women, towards the village. When Roshani paused, looking off into the distance I stared at him. "I will go back. You should follow." Takkar told me and I nodded, watching on while he lead the former Izila captives to the safety of the village.

"What's wrong, Roshani?" I asked, moving to his side and he pointed towards the light of a campfire in the distance. "Another outpost?"

"Yes, one we missed. Come on, we might find other captives." Roshani told me, hurrying towards it before I could react. Quickly I followed, taking care not to slip in the darkness before I found Roshani. Kneeling in the long grass he glanced up once I knelt beside him.

"Are there any Wenja?" I asked, watching while he scanned the area. Pretty soon he shook his head and I nodded. "Maybe we should head back. It's not safe wandering around in the dark."

"Are you scared of the dark?" Roshani teased and I snorted, climbing to my feet. "You are aren't you?"

"Oh be quiet. Everyone's scared of something." I shot back and he shook his head, rising to his feet with a grin. "I know you're scared of Batari." I pointed out and he shrugged, heading towards the village without waiting for me. "Hey wait up!" I called out, hurrying after him.

Walking beside Roshani my eyes looking left when I heard a low growl. Roshani turned his head slightly to see me quickly grab his hand and he grinned only to pause when he saw me shaking. "It is okay, Valery. I will protect you." He told me and for once I didn't comment, too focused on all of the growls I could hear in the darkness.

Thankfully it didn't take too long to reach the Wenja village and I sighed, silently grateful for Roshani's company. I was all set to head back to my own hut when Roshani squeezed my hand and I turned my head, one eyebrow raised at him. "Would you like to sleep under the stars with me tonight?" He asked and I paused, glancing up at the sky. "Do not worry. We can lay beside my campfire."

"Alright but you better not tell anyone I'm scared of the dark." I answered and he just chuckled, leading me towards his hut.

I didn't relax until Roshani knelt, lighting a campfire and I gave him a tiny smile. Stepping close I knelt in front of the fire, rubbing my hands as close as possible without getting burned. "Thanks..to tell you the truth the dark's always scared me since I was a kid." I explained and Roshani smiled, sitting cross-legged beside me.

"You are brave to admit that you have a fault." Roshani said and I sighed, sitting on the ground with my knees against my chest. "You are a strong woman and being afraid does not mean you are weak." He added and I tilted my head to one side, eyes staring into his.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The stars are bright tonight." I replied, looking up towards the sky after a pause. "I never noticed that before." When I sighed again, Roshani looked up just in time to see tears running down my cheeks. "Sorry just a little homesick."

"Are you a long way from home?" Roshani asked as I wiped my eyes and I nodded.

"I guess so but I do like it here. Especially since I found you." I told him and Roshani's face lit up. I let out a giggle as he lay beside the fire, his hand reaching for mine. Still giggling I lay beside him, resting my head under his and his arm drapped over me. "Once Batari's gone for good...will you stay in the Wenja village or return home?"

"I do not know. If you will I will stay as well." Roshani answered. Instead of speaking I gave him my answer with a kiss on his cheek and his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Sounds great to me." I told him, enjoying the quiet. Even though the darkness scared me I started to doze off, the company and warmth of Roshani lying next to me putting me to sleep.

"I am glad you want me to stay." Roshani answered only to feel Valery relax against his chest, her eyes closed and her breathing light. "Sleep well, Valery." He whispered, settling against her.

The sun was rising when Roshani woke, finding Valery still curled up next to him. "Valery." He whispered, leaning over to brush a kiss against her forehead and she stirred.

"Hmm...morning, Roshani. It's pretty quiet right now." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I sat. "Hey...we're supposed to be taking out Batari today."

"Taking out? What do you mean?" Roshani asked and I sighed, pushing him over before I climbed to my feet.

"It means we're going to destroy her today. I can't believe I just said that like it was nothing." I replied, wrapping my arms around myself as I shuddered.

"Valery, Batari has become a tyrant. She needs to be stopped for the good of Oros. Even if it means her death. I am not looking forward to taking her life but there maybe no other choice." Roshani replied, his arms now around me and I sighed. "It is alright to be scared."

"I know. Thanks for the pep talk, Roshani." I told him and he stared at me, looking very confused. Rolling my eyes I gave his cheek a kiss and grinned, leaning in to kiss me only to hear voices heading our way. "Maybe we can pick this up later." I added, giggling when he smiled.

Untangling myself from Roshani's arms I looked towards the village as Takkar came into view, holding the mask of Krati firmly in one hand and his club in the other. Around his waist I saw a belt that held more clubs and several spears, his bow over one shoulder.

"This is our fight too." Roshani said, quickly moving to his hut. The moment he vanished inside Takkar started to leave only to feel a tug on his arm and he turned to see me holding it, my eyes narrowed.

"You are not leaving without us, Takkar. We have as much right to find Batari as you do. She wounded me and the rest of the Izila tried to kill me. I want a chance to prove myself to everyone here." I told him, tightening my grip when he tried to shake me off.

"You are safer here. I cannot protect you when I face Batari." Takkar answered and I shook my head, releasing his arm. "Stay here, Valery."

"I'm not asking for protection. If you're going I am too and so is Roshani." I snapped, Roshani emerging from his hut with a bow strapped to his back and a curious expression on his face. "Now which way is Batari's temple because you are not leaving us behind."


	21. Chapter 21

"Valery, will you slow down?" Roshani called out but I just laughed, running beside Takkar who actually chuckled. "At least wait until I catch up." He grumbled and I took pity on him, slowing so he could catch up to me.

"Roshani, you don't get out much do you?" I asked and he frowned at me, keeping a firm grip on his club. "I'm kidding. Soon you'll be safe to live however you want..once we defeat Batari of course."

"We will have to kill her." Roshani answered and I stopped so quickly he nearly knocked me over. "Valery, are you sure you want to come with us? You could stay in the Wenja village."

"No, my mind's made up. I just wish...we didn't have to kill her. But taking her hostage seems wrong too." I sighed and he reached over, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm not exactly squeamish but I don't really like killing people."

"You do not have to. Takkar will fight Batari and I will protect you." Roshani answered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do know I can handle myself right?" I asked and he nodded, giving me a grin. "Come on, let's go take down Batari's temple." With a grin I whistled hearing a growl before a jet black cave lion raced towards me. "Hey, Dusk. Let's go hunt some Izila...present company excluded of course." I added when Roshani stared at me.

"I hope so, Valery." Roshani muttered, walking beside me as Dusk raced ahead. "I have seen Karoosh train you."

Trying not to laugh I followed Takkar who lead our group through the forest. It took us a few hours to reach the temple, stopping once along the way near a river.

"I know your leg hurts." Roshani told me as I sat at the water's edge. "I saw you limping." He explained, sitting beside me.

"It just hurts a little. I can still walk the rest of the way..but thanks for noticing." I answered, leaning towards the river only to hear Roshani call out a warning. I jerked back, falling on my backside with a thud as lunged at me from the water. Water spraying everywhere I saw a crocodile's jaws snap at my face, my screaming alerting Takkar who dived at the reptile. Landing on its back, Takkar wrapped his arm around the crocodile as he stabbed it repeatedly with his dagger while Roshani pulled me away.

Shivering from my close call I didn't even feel Roshani hugging me as Takkar climbed from the water, the now lifeless crocodile sinking to the bottom of the river.

"It is okay, Valery." Roshani whispered as I shook, gripping him tightly as I realized just how close I'd come to a painful and gruesome death. It wasn't until Takkar spoke that I looked up, water dripping down my face.

"It is dead but be more careful." Takkar warned me, wiping his face as he returned his dagger to the belt around his waist. He started for the temple again, leaving us behind.

"Will you be alright?" Roshani asked, relaxing his grip on me. Taking a deep breath I nodded and he fixed me with a tiny smile. "Please be careful. I do not want you getting hurt again."

"I promise I'll be more careful." I replied, quickly brushing a kiss against his cheek before we ran after Takkar who was still just within eyesight. This time I made sure to keep my eyes peeled for any danger, constantly raising my club every time I heard a rustling in the bushes. Which caused no end of amusement from Roshani, who found the sight of me standing with my club raised only to see a deer or goat spring from the bushes pretty funny.

"Valery, deer are not dangerous." Roshani explained as I sighed for the tenth time, turning to see my boyfriend looking towards me with a grin on his face.

"I know that, wiseguy. I'm just a little jumpy after that crocodile nearly took my face off." I muttered, falling into step beside him and for the rest of the journey we walked in silence.

As we walked my mind kept going back to what Roshani said; that we would have to take Batari's life no matter what. That didn't sit well with me despite having taken several lives, even if they were only in self-defence.

It wasn't until we reached a huge gate that I frowned, wondering how we were going to get past it. "Maybe we can climb over?" I suggested and Takkar actually laughed, pointing towards two woolly mammoths. "Oh yeah. I think Tensay mentioned them." I muttered as Roshani cracked a grin at me.

"Come on, Valery." Roshani said and I shrugged, heading over as Takkar climbed onto the back of one of the beasts. Roshani followed, gripping the fur behind the mammoth's head before he pulled himself up. "Here, I will help you." He said, offering his hand and I grabbed it letting him pull me onto the beast's back.

"Okay now this is cool." I said as Takkar's mammoth charged forward, smashing the gate as it charged through. "You're not going without us!" I called out, gripping the neck of the mammoth as it ran after its herd member. Trampling what used to be a gate I saw many Izila running from us, the only ones stupid enough to try and attack our mammoths were trampled beneath their feet or thrown into the many huts scattered about.

I grinned as Roshani wrapped his arms around my waist, turning my head and he smiled. "This is enjoyable." He said and I nodded, watching as Izila scattered to avoid being trampled. It wasn't until I heard cries for help that I gently tugged on the mammoth's fur, slowly it down enough to see a cage set into a cave wall. I wasn't at all surprised to find a Wenja man tied up so I quickly climbed down, hurrying to the cave with my club raised.

It took two blows before the bars broke, allowing me to free the captured Wenja. "There are more Wenja who need help." He told me, climbing from the ruins of the cage.

"Meet us at Batari's temple." Takkar said, hurrying over with a bloodstained club. The sight made me sick to my stomach thought I'd understand why as I followed Takkar, Roshani not far behind.

"I thought this was her temple." I commented and Roshani cracked a grin, his hand keeping a firm grip on his own club. "It was an honest mistake, stop making me feel stupid." I complained and he just laughed, taking my hand. Together we followed Takkar, moving from one outpost to the next to find Wenja being held prisoner.

Like before, Takkar told them to gather at the temple. Once we rescued every captive, Takkar left the outposts heading for the temple at a quick pace. Roshani, already knowing the way, kept a quick pace as I struggled to keep up. I tried to keep up but I soon found myself alone, my burned legs stinging badly so I limped to a halt. Panting heavily, I waited for Roshani to return but after waiting a few minutes all I could hear was the growls of animals.

"Oh thanks a lot, guys. Just leave me behind." I grumbled, sitting on a nearby rock to wait. It wasn't long until I grinned, letting out a whistle. Seconds passed before a familar black Cave Lion leapt from the bushes, moving my side with a low growl. "Hey, Dusk. Could you help me find two morons?" I asked him, giggling when he tilted his head to one side.

Climbing to my feet, I gave my sore legs a stretch before I headed in the last direction I saw Takkar and Roshani.

It took a fair amount of walking before I saw Roshani who turned, club raised at the ready until he saw me. "Geeze, calm down. It's just us." I sighed and Roshani snorted, lowering the club. "So what's the plan? Rush in and beat everyone up and sneak it?" I asked, frowning when Roshani sniggered. "Hey you two left me behind so you don't get to laugh at me."

"Okay, Valery. Takkar will lead us into Batari's temple wearing the mask of Krati. The rest is up to Takkar and we will protect him when he fights Batari." Roshani explained and I nodded, stepping to his side with Dusk at my heels. Together we made our way towards the huge temple in the distance, keeping an eye on any Izila who might spring a surprise attack on us. Thankfully they didn't and once Takkar placed the mask over his face they scattered, cries of "Krati!" coming from all but Roshani who kept his distance from Takkar.

 _Even he's scared of the mask. I guess Krati must have been a fierce warrior to even unnerve Roshani, commander of the Izila._

As we ventured deeper into the temple, I couldn't see Batari anywhere and that made me uneasy. But as we stepped through a doorway someone attacked, knocking us over. Ripping the mask from Takkar's face, the mask shattered on the ground to reveal Batari. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing heavy she glared at us, quickly climbing to her feet.

"How dare you?!" Batari cried as we rose, my eyes glaring back at her. It wasn't until she looked up at the sky, a solar eclipse making the sky grow dark that she turned to us. "You did this! You will pay, Wenja!" She snarled, rushing towards the highest point of the temple and I growled at her.

"Coward." I snapped as she readied her bow, taking aim at us. "Come on, we need to find cover." I said, just Batari let fly with a fire arrow narrowly missing Roshani's head. "Right now!" I shouted, quickly heading for the cover of a bush with Roshani not too far behind me. Even Dusk crouched low, growling softly as he followed me.

Takkar refused to hide, instead making his way towards Batari so we split up watching for anymore Izila warriors. Takkar raised his bow, taking aim at Batari who glared at him from behind a fire. Just as he fired his own arrow she fired as well, the fire arrow narrowly missing the Wenja who rolled to avoid it. Still glaring, Batari raised a horn and I grimaced as she blew it. Lifting my head I saw a gate in the distance swing open, four Izila warriors rushing through it and I paled.

"Here comes the cavalry." I whispered to Roshani who raised his head, frowning when he saw his former friends now rushing towards us. "Perfect timing."


	22. Chapter 22

"Roshani, watch your back!" I called out and Roshani spun around, only just blocking the blow from a club. Giving me a quick grin he fought back, knocking the Izila warrior onto his back before he slammed his club into the warrior's head. I grimaced, blood flying everywhere as the warrior managed a groan before he slumped lifeless to the ground.

Immediately another warrior attacked and I growled, rushing to help Roshani. But as soon as I swung my club the warrior dodged, knocking me on my backside. Swearing under my breath I tried to raise my club only to realize it had rolled too far to reach it and I growled as the Izila grinned. Before I could climb to my feet he aimed for my head, about to strike until an arrow ripped through his chest.

He screamed, his fingers scrambled at the arrow as he tried to pry it from his chest. Seconds later he pitched forward and I rolled to miss his body, Roshani helping me up after he lowered his bow. "Stay behind me." Roshani ordered and for once I was happy to let him take the lead, watching on impressed as he nocked another arrow. This time he aimed for Batari and even at this distance I saw the rage on her face, making a tiny smile appear on my face.

"Dusk, we could use a little backup!" I called to my jet black cave lion who roared. Just for a moment two Izila warriors paused and that was all the time my animal friend needed, leaping towards them with his claws outstretched. I grinned, shocking myself as he tore them to shreds and even Roshani looked a little shocked by his savagery. "He's protecting us." I pointed out to my mate who shook his head as Dusk raised his head, blood splattered against his head and muzzle.

"You are his friend." Roshani pointed out as Dusk's ears pricked up. With a growl he raced after Takkar, leaping onto a group of Izila holding Fire bombs. "Now are you fighting?"

"Of course, Roshani." I replied, gripping my club before I raced past Roshani. "Are you coming or what?" I called out and he shook his head, taking aim at an Izila warrior who leapt at me. The warrior screamed as the arrow struck his left leg, ripping through bone and muscle. Before he had a change to pull it free I clubbed him over the head, knocking him senseless before Roshani finished him off with his club.

Hurrying away from the body I made my way towards the gate, not thinking that Batari would be waiting there. Just as I reached it something struck the ground inches from my feet, making me leap back. "Valery, look out!" Takkar yelled, blocking a blow from a spear aimed at his head. He drew his dagger, slashing the warrior's throat and I shoved my hand over my mouth trying not to gag.

"Suxli will burn you, Wenja pest!" Batari shouted, pointing to Takkar as I struggled not to throw up at the sight of the Izila's ruined throat and the crimson lake now spreading under his head.

Takkar attacked, knocking the horn from her hand and she growled. Helped to my feet by Roshani, I let him pull me away from the battle. Once he led me to a cage I had seen from the gate, I turned back to see Takkar grab Batari by her throat.

Unable to reach her bow, she started to curse him. "Burn him, Suxli!" She snapped as he dragged her towards the altar where Batari had tried to shoot us with her fire arrows. To my horror I saw Takkar hold her in the flames that still burned and once she finally noticed the skin being burned off her body she started shrieking but Takkar just threw her into the flames.

Gagging at her violent death I pushed past Roshani, who watched on wide-eyed as I puked. Even when I emptied my stomach I kept dry-heaving. Soon after I felt someone's hand on my back and I raised my head, rubbing my aching throat to find Roshani standing behind me. "T..thank you." I coughed and he nodded, gently rubbing my back.

"Are you alright, Valery?" Roshani asked and I went to nod until Takkar returned. Right then I saw that same image of Batari burning alive and before I could stop myself I collapsed, my head striking the ground with enough force to stun myself. I saw Roshani's sandalled feet stepping towards my face, the sun returning just as I passed out.

I woke with someone's face in mine and after the surprise wore off, Dusk licked my cheek. "Hey...good to see you." I whispered and he growled, nuzzling my face.

"You are awake?" Roshani asked, kneeling beside me and I raised my head only to have it fall back as I groaned the room spinning. "You should lie there, you are hurt." He told me and I grimaced when he held a stone bowl towards my face.

"No, no food." I groaned but he persisted, even going so far as to push the bowl against my cheek. "Alright...but if I puke it's going to be on you." I muttered, feeling his hand gently push my head up. Thankfully the bowl only contained water which tasted a little bitter but I drank it anyway, making Roshani smile. Soon I could feel my eyelids droop and Roshani set the bowl down, lowering my head back onto the rug.

"You sleep now, Valery." Roshani told me and I sighed, eyes closing once he finished talking. "I will be back soon." He whispered, lifting his hand to gently stroke his mate's cheek.

I woke much later, judging from how dark the hut had become. "Roshani? Dusk?" I whispered and someone lifted the flap covering the hut entrance, Roshain stepping into the hut.

"Valery, did you sleep well?" He asked, moving to the rug as I raised myself up on my elbows. I gave him a tiny nod and he smiled when my stomach made a loud growl, leaving me red-faced. "I believe you are hungry." He joked and I rolled my eyes, eyes lighting up when he handed me a bowl filled with cooked meat.

"Thanks and yes, I'm starving. How long was I asleep?" I asked and he thought about this as I started on the first piece. Once I finished he answered, chuckling when I stared at him. "It's night?!"

"Yes. Mensos is here now. But you were injured and unwell." Roshani answered and I sighed, holding another piece in my fingers. "Valery, it is okay to be cared for."

"I know but I fainted just because Batari..." I trailed off with a head shake, returning to my dinner and Roshani moved to my side. As I ate, the bowl resting in my lap, I saw Roshani's arm drape around my shoulders. Silently I rested my head against his shoulder, still eating and ignoring the image of Batari's violent death in my mind's eye.

"It does not matter. She is dead and I am now free." Roshani said and I managed a weak smile, setting the now empty bowl on the ground.

"What will you do now? Go back to the Izila or stay here with the Wenja...and me?" I asked and Roshani paused, waiting until I frowned before he answered.

"I will stay here with you. I am your mate, Valery." Roshani told me and I giggled. "Will you do the same?"

"Like you have to ask, Roshani. I'm sticking with you as long as I'm in Oros." I replied, feeling his chest move. "I'm guess you feel the same way." I added when he hugged me to his chest.

 **The next day...**

"Roshani, you awake?" I whispered, raising my head but he just snorted. Trying not to giggle I climbed to my feet, stretching as Roshani rolled over. "Guess not. I'll be back soon." I whispered not that he noticed when I left his hut. I walked a short distance back into the midst of the village to find Takkar, Tensay and several villagers dancing around a fire.

Curious I wandered over just as Tensay drank from a bowl, offering it to Takkar who ended up drinking what was left. I shook my head as the warrior drank from the bowl, immediately stumbing around and I giggled.

"Valery, the Sun Daughter is dead!" Tensay laughed and I nodded, giggling when he danced around the fire. "Here, drink!" He called, brandashing another bowl and I shook my head. But he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and I coughed as he forced the liquid down my throat.

I soon discovered why Takkar was so dizzy as I stumbled back, wiping at my mouth with an open palm. I could hear voices, much too loud for my ears as I wandered aimlessly. It wasn't until I stumbled into someone that I nearly fell, hands grabbing my arms to keep me steady.

"Valery, what is wrong? Are you sick?" Roshani asked and his concern made me giggle for some strange reason, his eyes searching my face before they came to rest on my two red cheeks. "Are you drunk? Tensay did this." He growled, holding me upright as I swayed.

"No, I drank it because I wanted to." I told him, somehow coming up with the lie despite feeling very strange. "Roshani, why are we outside?" I asked and he blinked, eyebrows narrowed at me.

"Valery, you are not making any sense. I will take you back to my hut even if I have to carry you." Roshani said and I laughed, planting my feet. "Alright then you will be carried." He sighed, lifting me into his arms.

Despite the potent drink flowing through me I snorted, arms crossed as he carried me back to his hut.

"Why not my hut instead?" I asked along the way but he didn't answer, concentrating on carrying me back safely.

We made it back and I grinned as Roshani lifted me onto the rug, a tiny smile on his face when I lay on my back. "You're trying to take advantage of me aren't you, Roshani?"

"What do you mean, Valery?" Roshani asked and I grinned, pushing myself up enough to wrap an arm around his neck. Pulling him down I kissed his hard, my teeth grinding on his lips before I released him. Roshani just stared and I giggled, liking the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"You're actually blushing? The commander of the Izila embarrassed by his mate?" I teased and he growled, moving so fast I yelped. He pinned me to the rug, his arms holding mine above my head as he kissed me hard. I could feel his tongue pressing at my lips so I opened my mouth, allowing it entry. As his warm tongue explored my mouth, Roshani released my arms pinning me with his body instead. I couldn't speak, letting out a series of low groans as his hands moved to my shirt.

When Roshani's tongue slipped from my mouth I sighed only to moan as his hands slipped into my shirt, his hands finding my breasts. "No, I will not let you go that easy." Roshani whispered, licking at my throat as his hands fondled my breasts. I began to pant, his obvious arousal coming into contact with my lower half but Roshani didn't react his attention focused on my breasts only.

"Oh...god. What are we...doing?" I panted and Roshani actually raised an eyebrow, his hands moving from under my shirt only to pull it over my head. Still grinning at me, Roshani lowered himself until his mouth was level with my now bare chest and I jerked as he wrapped his tongue around my left nipple.

It took me a few seconds before I'm panting again, Roshani's tongue curling around my nipple as he gently fondled the other between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes staring into mine the entire time. Giving my left nipple a lick that sends a jolt of pleasure down my spine, Roshani raised his head.

"Valery, I want to make love to you. Will you let me?" Roshani whispered and I opened my mouth to answer, a sigh escaping instead. "Valery?"

I tried for a second time to answer but the sudden urge to sleep overwhelmed me and I fell into the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Waking with a throbbing headache and someone grinning at me wasn't a pleasant way to wake up. Neither was the unpleasant taste of herbs in my mouth but I only had myself to blame...well, Tensay too come to think of it.

"Ohhh...what hit me?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead as Roshani looked down at me. "Mouth feels like I ate something rotten."

"That would be whatever Tensay gave you, Valery." Roshani answered, sitting beside me as I groaned. "Here, drink some water." He said, holding a bowl towards me.

Somehow I managed to raise myself up enough to drink, the water clearing the bitter taste from my mouth. "Thanks. I was so drunk yesterday and...wait, what happened? I remember coming back to your hut but the rest is a blur."

"You tried to mate with me." Roshani replied, setting the bowl down when I nearly dropped in. "I am kidding. I wanted to mate with you but you fell asleep before we could." He explained as I stared at him, wide-eyed and cheeks red. "I would not mind trying again when you are well." He whispered, lightly kissing my cheek.

"Maybe when I'm not drunk. Never drinking again." I muttered and he grinned, holding out his hand. I let him pull me to my feet, stumbling once he released my hand. "Whoa...head does not feel good...neither does my stomach." I mumbled, clamping a hand over my mouth when my stomach rebelled. Quickly I pushed past Roshani, who followed as I fled the hut. I found a bush a short distance from Roshani's hut only just making it before I threw up into the bushes, the bitter taste of the drink I had swallowed making me cough.

When I finally stopped puking, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand thankful I hadn't had anything more than the drink Tensay had given me.

 _Really never drinking again_ , I thought. Now at my side, Roshani handed me the water bowl and I took it gratefully. Washing my mouth out I sighed before I handed it back, shaking my head to clear it. A little anyway as Roshani watched on with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks. Remind me never to drink anything Tensay makes...ever again." I groaned and he chuckled, brushing a loose strand of hair from my forehead.

"You should never drink what the wolf shaman makes. For your health and your mind." Roshani said and I nodded, heading towards the camp with the commander in pursuit. "Where you going now?" He asked and I turned my head slightly, waving my left hand over my clothes.

"I need a bath, badly. Unless the smell of sweat and puke is pleasant to you." I replied and he grimaced, shaking his head as he took a quick step back. "Thought so. I'll see you back here later." I added, heading through the camp as Roshani watched. With my back turned I didn't see the smile that curled his lips as I headed back to my hut first, knowing that carrying a weapon would be a very good idea in Oros.

Now with my club in hand and my bow slung over my shoulder, I stepped through the forest whistling for Dusk. Seconds later he raced out of the bushes, a low rumble emerging from his throat as his way of greeting me. "Hey boy. Want to go for a walk? I could use the fresh air." I asked and he growled, walking at my heels as I walked through the forest.

Taking my time I went in search of a waterfall to wash my clothes and myself, hopefully without being set upon by Izila or Udam. But my walk ended up being pretty uneventful, except for two brown bears fighting each other, which was pretty cool to watch as long as we kept our distance.

After what seemed like hours of walking we came to another waterfall and I looked into the distance, looking for Roshani. "Huh I thought this would be the perfect time for Roshani to follow me." I muttered and Dusk just growled, looking where I was. "Doesn't matter. At least this way I can finally have a bath in peace."

Dusk followed until I reached the waterfall and he stepped towards the rocks, curling up. "Keep watch okay? Thanks, Dusk." I told when he flicked his tail, flexing his claws. Stepping towards the water I yelped the cold water hitting me, leaving me shivering. As quckly as I could I headed towards the other side of the rocks, the water now up to my waist.

Adjusting to the cold I started to strip, throwing my shirt and skirt onto the rocks before I ducked under the water. Holding my breath I soaked my hair before I straightened, wiping the water from my eyes and nose. Feeling a little better I decided to find a good spot to sit and rest, the water washing the sweat and dirt from my body.

"Much better." I sighed, leaning my back against the rocks. After a slight shift I found a comfortable spot to sit with no rocks poking me in the backside.

Closing my eyes I relaxed, not knowing someone was just outside the waterfall. Even when they peered in at me I didn't notice, too content at relaxing after the battle with Batari and her Izila warriors.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps that I straightened only to have a hand clamped over my mouth, my cry for help smothered . At the exact same moment I felt an arm grip me tightly around my waist, keeping me from escaping.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a warning there is a sex scene in this chapter.**

With no way of escaping I did the only thing I could think of; biting the hand keeping my mouth closed. To their credit my attacker didn't relax their grip though they did let out a pained yelp which told me exactly who I was dealing with.

"Valery, keep still and do not bite me again." Roshani growled and I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the hand still covering my mouth. Taking it away I watched with a frown as Roshani shook his hand, secretly pleased with myself when I saw a faint pink bite mark.

"Next time don't sneak up on me like that, Roshani. I really don't like it when people keep sneaking up on me." I muttered and he sighed, relaxing his hold on my waist. "Anyway why are you here? I thought you were going to wait back at the village for me." I asked and he grinned, taking something that was previously wrapped around his waist.

"I came here to give you this." Roshani explained, gently holding my hair and I relaxed as he carefully tied my hair into a ponytail like his own. "Do you like your gift?" He asked, stepping back as I held my ponytail in front of me.

Wrapped around my hair, keeping it in place, was a green vine covered in seashells. To top it off I saw a small purple flower sitting on the top of my ponytail. "Yes of course I love it, Roshani. It's so pretty." I replied and his grin grew bigger when I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey this is the second gift you've given me. Does that mean something?" I asked as an afterthough and Roshani tugged me into his arms.

"I came to give you that gift since you are my mate. Also I followed you to keep you safe. Are you angry with me?" Roshani asked and I shook my head, resting my head on his chest.

"Frankly I appreciate the fact you would walk all the way out here just to protect me. That makes me glad I chose to stay with you. The gift helps too." I replied and he grinned, releasing my waist before he took my hand in his. It was then he finally noticed I was buck naked and I saw the ghost of a smile cross his lips as he looked me slowly up and down.

Rolling my eyes I let him lead me back to the waterfall as Dusk yawned, clearly not impressed.

Roshani paused at the rocks, watching with wide eyes and a smile as I made my way back to the water. Just for fun I took my time, my hips swaying from left to right before I stepped into the water. Lowering myself into the water, I was barely able to stop a giggle as Roshani quickly tugged his shirt over his head before his pants followed.

He hurried over, only to gasp when he stepped into the water and I finally burst out laughing. "V...very funny, Valery." He gasped, shaking a little from the cold. By the time I finished laughing he finally entered the water, biting back a gasp before he sat beside me.

"Heh that was pretty funny. The look on your face, Roshani." I grinned, resting my head on the stone wall behind me and he snorted.

For the next few minutes we relaxed in the water and I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. The quiet didn't last too long when I heard Roshani shift in the water and I yelped as a splash of cold water hit my chest. "Hey!" I yelped and he laughed, scooping a handful of water before he tossed it at me again. "That's cold!"

"It is not funny when it is you, is it?" Roshani asked and I growled, splashing him back. A waterfight broke out and we started to laugh, throwing water back and forth. Once we took a break, I watched as Roshani leant back on the stonewall. With a tiny smile I carefully straightened, moving towards him as quietly as possible.

Now standing over Roshani, who hadn't even opened his eyes, I pulled my ponytail back. When I lowered myself into the water I felt him jerk and his eyes flew open, finding me standing only inches from his lap. He stared at me, eyes still completely wide before I shifted and he bit his lower lip. "Valery, what are you doing?" Roshani asked, finding his voice once the shock wore off though I just smiled.

"What does it look like?" I whispered, leaning in close enough to lightly lick his throat. Unable to help it, Roshani let out a groan as I arched my back brushing my groin against his which also gave him an even closer view of my breasts. "Does that feel good to you?" I asked, still a little shocked at myself at being this forward.

Though when I felt Roshani's hands reaching around to cup my backside I suddenly didn't mind. "Very good, Valery." He whispered, mouth moving to my exposed nipples. He flicked his tongue over the left one first, giving it a light suck before he moved to the right. That sent a jolt of pleasure through me and I moaned, feeling his fingers rubbing between the cheeks of my backside. "You like that do you?" He asked and I groaned, a little louder as one fingertip slipped just inside me only to withdraw when I arched against it.

"Not...fair. Do it again." I growled and he just chuckled, taking one hand away from my backside. Resting his open palm on my back he started to slowly rub his thumb along my spine while his finger penetrating me again before it quickly withdrew. "Roshani, don't." I snapped, eyes narrowed at him.

"Not before you call me commander. Otherwise I will not stop." Roshani told me and I raised both eyebrows in shock. "Valery, do it."

"Roshani, I will not. Now stop being a pain in the backside." I growled back and he narrowed his eyebrows at me. Without warning he ground his groin against mine and I moaned as the very tip of his arousal slipped into me. But he withdrew too soon, before I had time to react and I glared at him. "I won't call you that." I said and he snorted, gripping my waist hard before he pulled me towards his mouth. As his tongue brushed my lips, seeking entry, Roshani's chest brushed against my breasts.

Once I opened my mouth his tongue slipped inside, curling around my own as his hands left my backside. This time he cupped my breasts, squeezing them together before he started to tease my nipples. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth plus his hands fondling my nipples left me panting hard,.

"I...Roshani...no, commander. There, I said it. Now stop teasing me before I get really mad." I groaned and that's when Roshani's tongue abandoned my mouth. Taking one hand from my breast he reached around, cupping my backside before I felt him thrust hard into me and I arched my back gasping at the pain.

"You took too long, Valery." Roshani panted, holding me on his lap. I managed a weak smile, leaning in to kiss him hard. Then he tightened his grip on my backside, his mouth moving to my right breast and as he sucked on it he started to move. Groaning in pleasure, I began to move in time with his thrusts unable to believe I'd been so bold but as our movements grew stronger he thrust deeper sending a jolt through my body.

I cried out and Roshani slowed through force of will, searching my face until I let out a low moan thrusting down onto his waist and he laughed. We started to move in synch, bodies covered in sweat our movements sending waves of water splashing over us. After what seemed like an eternity I was nearing my limit, panting in time with each of our thrusts and with a grin Roshani leant in close enough to nip my shoulderblade.

I threw my head back, crying out his name so loud I scared a flock of birds from the nearby trees. As I panted, chest heaving, I felt Roshani cry out. I rested on his chest, feeling him release into my body before his heartbeat slowed. Very carefully he released me lifting me off his lap and I settled beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Better to wait until you were well?" Roshani asked and I had to agree, running my fingers through the water.

"Yeah it was. You have great timing, Roshani...sorry, Commander Roshani." I laughed and he cracked a smile, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Do not forget it." He told me with a straight face before I saw him start to laugh. I was perfectly content to just spend the rest of the day sitting in the water alongside Roshani, who had his head resting on the stonewall behind us. Of course right then we both heard Dusk growling and I looked towards the Cave Lion only to hear footsteps.

Knowing I couldn't dress in time I hurried over to my clothes, grabbing my club instead. Bringing up the rear was Roshani who followed my lead, kneeling beside his own clothes to retrieve his own weapon.

Seconds later an Udam poked his head through the waterfall, looking around before he saw me standing there. He actually had the nerve to look me up and down, laughing when he saw I was naked.

I soon changed his mind about going after me, throwing my club as hard and fast as I could. It sailed through the air slamming into his head from a good distance away. It didn't do that much damage though Roshani stepped in front of me, bringing his own weapon down on the Udam. The Udam grunted, falling to his knees in front of us before Dusk leapt towards him finishing him off.

Shaking my head I moved to retrieve my clothes only to hear voices and I froze, wary as they grew close.

 _Not this again._

This time three Udam appeared, all laughing when they found Roshani and I naked with our clubs raised. Though their laughter died once they saw Dusk gnawring on their dead friend's neck. With simulatious yells they charged us and we growled back, rushing into the battle as Dusk climbed to his feet. I knew it was kill or be killed so I never hesitated, even for a moment and before long the three Udam warriors joined their friend in death.

Covered from head to toe in blood I panted heavily, Roshani looking around for a few minutes to make sure no one else decided to drop in on us. Once he was sure we were safe Roshani took my hand, giving it a light squeeze and I turned back to him.

"They did not hurt you?" He asked, checking me but I shook my head. "I am alright as well."

I gave him a nod, noting the blood covering his chest and as my eyes moved lower I couldn't help a slight blush. Noticing where my eyes were resting Roshani just chuckled. "Wow...didn't know that fighting for our lives was a turn-on for you, Roshani." I whispered and he shrugged, kneeling to set his club down. I didn't exactly object when Roshani gently drapped his arms around my waist, lightly kissing the tip of my left earlobe. Especially when his lower half touched my backside and that send a very pleasant jolt through my body starting from my toes and settling in my stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think this is a good idea." I muttered, sitting beside Roshani and he just chuckled.

"Are you afraid someone will interrupt?" Roshani teased and I snorted, trying to ignore the hand resting on my left thigh. "Relax, Valery. Dusk will alert us if anyone approaches." He added, running just his fingertips along my leg now.

"It always happens, Roshani." I answered, tilting my head back when he licked my ear. "Roshani, we should head back to the village." I suggested, about to stand when he grabbed my arm. Confused I let him pull me back into the water only to end up on his lap this time and then I understood. "Huh the water didn't exactly affect you did it, Roshani?" I giggled and he gave me a one-armed shrug, leaning in to nuzzle my throat as his hands reached around. Cupping my breasts he pushed them together, kissing my neck and throat as I sighed.

"No it did not, Valery." Roshani whispered and I turned my head, giving him a tiny smile before I leant in. We kissed deep our tongues brushing together before Roshani removed a hand from my chest, slipping it beneath the water. I groaned into his mouth as one of his fingers slipped into me, gently stroking me until I came with a cry. "If no one heard that we will be alright." Roshani teased as I panted, face flushed.

"V...very funny. If you do something like that of course I'll react. Now it's your turn, commander." I whispered, my own hand moving under the water's surface leaving Roshani looking at me with his eyebrows raised. He gasped moments later as my hand grasped his arousal and as I slowly stroked him Roshani moaned. Already half hard Roshani gripped my breast hard, his groans getting louder the more I stroked him.

Seeing his eyes clenched shut I started to alternate between fast and slow strokes until Roshani moaned, his climax coming after what seemed like an eternity. At least to him anyway and as he rested his head against mine I grinned, lightly kissing his forehead as he panted. "Valery...that was amazing." He managed to pant and I smiled, giving his throat a kiss.

"I thought you'd enjoy that, Roshani. After the battle you seemed..." I paused searching for a word until Roshani kissed me and I forgot what I was thinking about. Kissing him back I snuggling into his chest, his hand lazily teasing my nipples. "Do you think we should walk back soon? Before it gets too dark to see?" I asked and he shook his head, gently lifting me off his lap before he straightened. I climbed to my feet, turning to retrieve my clothes but as I dressed I saw Roshani frowning at me.

"Valery, it will be dark before we return to the Wenja village. We should make camp and leave when Suxli returns." Roshani told me, seeing my eyes widen. "Valery, I will protect you from the darkness." He said, pulling me into a hug when I whimpered.

"I know it's silly to be frightened but...I just hate the dark." I whispered, burying my face in his chest with a shiver. "Since I was a child it's scared me."

"It will be okay. You should stay with Dusk while I gathering branches for a fire." Roshani suggested and I sighed, giving him a tiny nod. Releasing me Roshani walked over to his clothes, dressing quickly before he walked into the growing darkness.

Whistling for Dusk I waited until my Cave Lion joined me, sitting when I did on the rocks as I waited for Roshani to return. He reappeared a short time later though not quick enough and once he saw me shaking he headed over, an armful of branches in one hand.

"Valery, I was not gone long." Roshani said, dumping the branches at my feet and I raised my head. "It is okay." He whispered, kneeling once he saw how pale my face was.

"Sorry not very brave am I?" I mumbled, watching Roshani as he grabbed two rocks near his feet. Still scared I kept my eyes on my boyfriend as he started a fire, making me just a little impressed by his skills. "Doesn't matter anyway I guess."

"You are very brave, Valery. It is alright to be frightened by something. I was scared of Batari for many suns until you came along." Roshani pointed out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I sighed.

"Yeah but she's gone now so you're not scared anymore." I replied and he shook his head at me, making me raise my head slightly. "Huh?"

"I am scared of losing you." Roshani whispered, resting his head against mine and I gave him a weak smile. Letting the fire warm me I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

When Valery's breathing slowed Roshani raised his head to stare into her face, finding his mate asleep. "Sleep well, Valery." Roshani whispered, gently lying Valery on her side before he joined her. Not even aware Valery snuggled into his chest, sighing and Roshani just smiled at his mate before he closed his eyes.

Dusk yawned, resting his head between his paws as he watched his friend and her mate dozing by the fire before the Cave Lion fell into a peaceful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Valery, it is time for you to wake." Roshani's voice whispered and I sighed, opening one eye to stare at my boyfriend. Kneeling beside me he stroked my forehead with his palm, his club strapped to his waist.

"Is it morning already?" I yawned, lifting my head and he grinned at me. "I'm up though it might be a few minutes until I'm awake."

Climbing a little unsteadly to my feet I stretched, watching as Roshani covered the campfire in dirt. Letting out a yawn Dusk climbed to his feet, stretched before he moved to my side. Giving his head a pat I waited for Roshani who headed out way and with a quick grin he gently took my hand in his, tugging me towards the direction of our village. With a smile I let him lead back with Dusk at our heels the cave lion's eyes constantly checking for any Udam or Izila. For once everything was calm and apart for my stumble on a tree root we made it back without getting attacked.

Well, actually I didn't really stumble on the tree root more like fell right over it pulling Roshani over as well, both of us letting out a startled cry as we slid down a hill. Eventually coming to rest on soft grass, Roshani landed on my stomach leaving me a little winded.

"Oww that really hurt!" I groaned, Roshani pushing himself up by his elbows before I rolled onto my side. "Great just great. Can't even walk a few miles without falling on my face."

"Take my hand." Roshani said as he knelt beside me and I took his offered hand, groaning when I placed my right foot on the ground. "What did you do?" He asked, watching with raised eyebrows as I held my foot off the ground wincing a little.

"When I fell over that stupid tree root I must have twisted it. I'm so clumsy it's not even funny." I answered and he just sighed, kneeling beside me. "What are you doing, Roshani?"

"Climb on my back. I will carry you back." Roshani offered and I could feel my cheeks burn. "It is a long way back and there are wild animals that go after the weak and injured first." He pointed out when I hesitated. A little reluctantly I soon found myself on Roshani's back, arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me back to the village. Dusk looked up every so often and I just knew he was laughing at me...if cats can laugh anyway.

It took longer this time but soon I saw Sayla and Takkar at the edge of the village, their conversation interrupted at the sight of the ex-commander and his mate heading their way.

"Where did you go?" Takkar asked, noting my flushed cheeks and I sighed pointing to my swollen ankle. "You are injured?"

"I fell over and twisted my ankle, Takkar. Just another mishap, one of many." I explained as Roshani gently set me down only to grab me around my waist when I stumbled, my ankle throbbing the moment I put weight on it. "That was a dumb idea." I hissed, Roshani wrapping his arms around my shoulders to steady me.

"She is always getting injured." Sayla commented and Takkar nodded, watching with interest as we started to head towards my hut. All the way Roshani kept a firm grip on me asking if I was alright every time I winced for the pain.

After the second time it did get annoying but I was secretly grateful that he was worried about me. As we approached my hut I sighed, relaxing a little at being home...or as close to it as I could get.

"You will need something for your leg. I will be back soon." Sayla told us and I nearly jumped as the gatherer appeared behind us. Even Roshani blinked in surprise at Sayla who gave us both a small smile. She left and Roshani shook his head, gripping the cover of the hut before he pulled it aside.

"That was a little nerve-wracking." I commented as I limped inside Roshani just behind me. "I hate it when people sneak up on me."

"So I have noticed." Roshani answered as I limped towards the center of the room. As carefully as I could I lowered myself onto the animal skin rug, hissing in pain when I bumped my injured ankle on the floor. "Be careful, Valery or you will make your injury worse." He warned and I rolled my eyes as he sat beside me.

"That's what I'm trying to...look never mind. My ankle really hurts." I muttered and he shook his head, moving closer before he gently grasped my swollen ankle. "Hey!" I yelped but Roshani just ignored me, carefully lifted my leg onto his waist.

"I will be very careful. You are my injured mate after all." Roshani pointed out, leaning in to excamine my leg. "It looks very painful. You need to be more aware of your footing next time or you may not be so lucky."

"Why's that?" I asked and he sighed, lifting his head to stare at me.

"A wild animal would see you as injured prey and not hesitate to attack you." Roshani explained and I shuddered, realizing that without Roshani with me I could have been a meal for any number of carnivores in Oros. Seeing my face go pale he gave me a tiny smile. "Do not worry, Valery. I will keep my eyes on you." He added and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling as his eyes travelled my body before they rested on my face again.

"Geeze any excuse to stare at my body. My eyes are up here, Roshani." I said though I couldn't help the smile on my face at having someone watching out for me. Still smiling I leant in, intending to kiss him until we both heard footsteps and I looked towards the doorway to find Sayla with a stone bowl in one hand.

"I have medicine for your injury, Valery." Sayla said, kneeling beside us as I shook my head. "This paste with help your ankle heal faster." She explained, dipping her hand into the bowl and I giggled as she wiped the paste over my ankle. "You will need to keep your weight off the ankle so it will heal."

"You are ticklish?" Roshani asked as I bit back my laughter, trying to keep still while Sayla finished coating my ankle with the thick green paste. Once she had finished she set the bowl between Roshani and I, rising to her feet.

"I need to return to Takkar so you will take care of her, Izila." Sayla told Roshani who looked at the bowl then Sayla who walked back to the entrance of the hut. "Make sure you take care of her as I will know if her ankle gets worse." She warned and I giggled at the face Roshani pulled as the gatherer left the hut.

"I can look after you without being threatened." Roshani answered as I burst into a fit of giggles that I was holding back. "Valery, that was not funny." He muttered and I shook my head, cheeks red from laughing.

"I was...not laughing at you." I told Roshani who stared at me then my ankle, his frown slowly chaning to a grin and I yelped when he gripped my ankle. Again I burst into a fit of giggles as he mercilessly tickled the ankle until I couldn't breathe without giggling.

"That made you stop laughing at me." Roshani smiled as I coughed, holding a hand against my stomach. "Now I'm going to get something to eat." He told me, standing and I tried to follow only to stumble at the shooting pain in my ankle. "You stay here and I'll bring you something back." Roshani said, helping me back to the rug. My leg aching I watched as he left the hut giving me another promise he would return.

He did a few minutes later, two bowls in hand, to find me trying to scratch my back. Once he sat beside me Roshani raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing, Valery?" He asked and I sighed, muttering something under my breath. "I don't understand."

"I said my back itches...well that and the back of my head. Must have been from the fall." I reapted, taking one of the bowls he offered me. As I started to eat I noticed him shift until he was sitting behind me. Pausing I tilted my head, curious and after he noticed me staring at him Roshani smiled.

"I am checking your back. It looks a little red so you may have picked up something." He told me and I nodded, watching as he turned his attention back to the food. After we finished eating Roshani climbed from the rug, making his way towards the entrance of the hut. "I will be back soon." He said, leaving me before I could ask where he was going.

I waited for a while, alternating between scratching the base of my neck and back, until Roshani returned. This time he brought in a bowl filled to the brim with water and when he moved to where I sat I noticed a cloth in his right hand.

"What is that for?" I asked and he grinned, crouching beside me before he set the bowl at his feet. Carefully he dunked the material in the water bowl and I raised both eyebrows, a little lost until he straighted. When he sat behind me I blinked, letting out a startled gasp as the now drenched material came into contact with the base of my neck. "Hey that's cold! What do you think you're doing?" I asked, gasping a little from the shock and he just smiled.

"You need to wash the grass from your skin or you will never stop itching." Roshani explained, this time pressing the cloth against my back and I snorted making him pause.

"I could just go and take a shower at a waterfall, Roshani." I pointed out, making an attempt to stand until my injured leg buckled. Catching me in his arms Roshani just shook his head and I frowned, still watching as he soaked the cloth again. After he placed it on my skin gently rubbing my back I actually smiled, enjoying the experience and noting how calm I was Roshani continued. "Now that does feel a little better." I told hiim and he grinned, rinsing the cloth but before he could continue I cupped his chin, pulling him into a kiss that left us both breathing pretty hard.

"I believe I earned that." Roshani whispered, resuming cleaning my skin and I leant my head against his shoulder, unable to stop a gasp as a few drops of water landed on my stomach. "Is that too cold?" He asked and I nodded, watching with confusion as he returned the cloth to the bowl. Eyes widening I watched as he lowered his face towards my stomach and I jerked when I felt the tip of his tongue glide over my bare flesh, brushing the water droplets away.

"Wow...you've never tried that before." I stammered, heart racing as Roshani's tongue slipped into my navel and I groaned as he lightly tongued it. "Any excuse..." I managed to mumble, closing my eyes as Roshani nipped at my skin. After a few more tourtous seconds Roshani straightened and I sighed, opening my eyes to find him looking directly at my face a tiny smile making his lips curl up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That face you are making...I like it." Roshani said and I rolled my eyes, biting back a yelp as he playfully pushed me back against the rug. Giggling I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, Roshani's face moving towards mine though just as our lips met I could hear footsteps heading towards our tent and I snorted. "They will not leave us alone will they?" He sighed, lifting his head as I glared at the doorway and Takkar.

"Apparently not. What do you want, Takkar?" I asked, staring at the leader of the Wenja.

"I came to seek your help but Valery is injured." Takkar told us and I blinked, a little confused. It took me a few seconds to think of a reply and by then Takkar had left the hut. I scrambled to my feet only to stumble and Roshani caught me, firmly holding me when I tried to follow Takkar.

"We have to go after him and..." I trailed off when Roshani narrowed his eyes at me, shaking his head. "Why not?"

"You are not even able to put weight on your leg. How will you help the Beast Master if you can't even stand?" Roshani asked me and I growled, attempting to push him away. Rolling his eyes Roshani relaxed his grip and I slipped from his grasp, trying to walk without putting any weight on my injury. Watching me hobble left Roshani with a tiny smile on his lips as he waited for me to finally admit I couldn't walk without help.

I made it outside into the sunshine before I couldn't take the pain any longer and I tripped, sprawling onto the ground before Roshani could catch me. Sitting there I glared up at him like it was the commander's fault though he just shrugged before he knelt. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he gently straightened, letting me lean on him as I climbed back onto my feet.

"Alright so I can't walk. This isn't funny, Roshani." I grumbled, yelping as he lifted me into his arms. "Could you stop doing that? Or at least warn me when you do that?"

"I enjoy making you cry out." Roshani pointed out carrying me towards Takkar who raised an eyebrow at us both. "In more ways than one." He added as I blushed, realizing exactly how that sounded.


	27. Chapter 27

"You have to stop talking like that in front of Takkar." I muttered as Roshani carried me towards Sayla's hut. "Otherwise he'll get the wrong idea about us."

"What do you mean, Valery?" Roshani asked, setting me down once we reached the gatherer's hut. Grinning when I wobbled on my feet Roshani wrapped an arm around my shoulders to support me.

"You know what I mean, Roshani. Anyway we should probably head inside before Takkar leaves without us...again." I answered and Roshani gave me a one-armed shrug as we headed inside Sayla's hut. As soon as we moved inside I recoiled as something brushed the top of my head and Roshani just laughed, pushing away a vine from my face. "What was that?"

"That was a lot of Udam ears." Roshani answered and I grimaced, brushing at the top of my head. "Just move away from them." He told me and I limped towards him, staying at his side as Sayla talked to Takkar. Trying to keep well away from the Udam ears, not easy when they hung from multiple points on the ceiling, meant I missed most of what Sayla told Takkar.

Though I managed to hear 'rot fumes' and 'yellow flower'. Once Takkar agreed to find the flower he left the hut leaving us behind and I shook my head, leaning on Roshani as he helped me from the hut. Once Roshani helped me outside I saw Takkar standing there but as I tried to limp towards him the warrior shook his head. "Why can't we go with you?" I asked, sighing once I realized how whiny I sounded.

"You are injured and you will only slow me down. Stay in the village." Takkar answered, walking away before I could think of a reply. Muttering under my breath I hobbled back to Roshani who sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I whimpered.

"He is right, Valery. Besides I don't want anything harm to come to you." Roshani explained and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Anymore harm." He added with a tiny smile and I shook my head not meeting his eyes. Rolling his eyes at the sky, Roshani took a step towards the direction of his hut and I turned to him nearly overbalancing in the process.

"Alright I'll go with you. Since I can't even walk without almost falling on my backside." I finally admitted and he grinned, lifting me into his arms before I could protest. "This is really embarrassing you know." I grumbled, cheeks red but Roshani just laughed as he carefully carried me back towards his hut.

Later that day I sat on his animal rug, trying not to giggle as Roshani applied some green paste to my ankle. "That really tickles." I breathed and he grinned at me, deliberately rubbing the paste between my toes and I couldn't help laughing. "Stop it!"

"Valery, I know you want to act like a warrior but even warriors know when to rest. When your leg's better we can help fight the Udam." Roshani told me and I tilted my head to one side, chewing my lower lip. "I don't wish to see you get hurt again." He sighed and I finally sighed, leaning forward.

"I know, Commander." I replied and he broke into a smile, playfully pushing me backwards. Leaning over me his fingers moved under my armpits and I started to giggled as he tickled me until I started to gasp, my heart racing. Taking his hands away he pinned my hands above my head and I snorted, holding my head slightly off the floor. "Do you miss being called commander by your tribe, Roshani?" I teased and Roshani, leaning over me gave me a tiny smile.

"Maybe but I enjoy you speaking it more. Say it again." Roshani replied and I giggled when his lips brushed my own. Lying back I stared up at him our eyes locking and he chuckled when I licked my lips.

"Commander Roshani." I whispered and that brought an even bigger smile to his face. More of a smirk really before he leant over again and I purred as he nuzzled my throat, his fingers moving to my shirt. When his right hand slipped underneath a moan escaped my lips as he started to lightly rub my bare skin.

"Say it again, Valery." Roshani whispered into my ear his warm breath sending a shiver down my spine. I didn't answer immediately and he growled at me, his hand moving from under my shirt to rest on my stomach. "Then I will make you say it." He warned and I blinked back at him, a little worried I'd upset him until he leant towards my right ear. As soon as I feel Roshani's warm tongue dart into it I relaxed soon uttering a series of moans as he tongued my ear.

"Co...commander...Rosha...ni." I groaned after a few more minutes and his tongue left my ear, though not before he gave my earlobe a quick nip. "You are in a good mood." I casually muttered trying not to notice when his hand tugged at my skirt.

"What do you mean, Valery?" Roshani whispered and I gasped when his hand gripped my thigh. "I am always in a good mood." He added and I leant my head back against the rug my breathing quickening when he slowly rubbed his open palm up and down the inside of my left leg.

"Apparently...so." I panted and Roshani chuckled at me. "I happen to be injured so you should be a little nicer to me, Izila. Otherwise I might be tempted to refuse." I told him, pushing away his hand before it could move any further up my skirt.

"Refuse what, Valery?" Roshani asked with a blank stare and I sighed, rolling over onto my side. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"If you keep pushing me I might refuse to spend any time with you. Especially like this, Roshani." I explained not meeting his eyes when he looked down at me.

"Is something troubling you, Valery? I did not mean to push you if you are not interested in...being close." Roshani answered and I sighed shifting over until I was looking up at him.

"I'm upset at Takkar for leaving us behind and I just feel so stupid for twisting my ankle of all things." I told him and Roshani gave me a nod, his lips brushing my forehead.

"You are a little clumsy but I don't mind taking care of you. Your ankle will heal before Takkar returns with the yellow flower. Does your ankle still bother you?" He replied and I snorted at him trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach. "Then I will try and help you."

"Yes it does but you're not exactly a healer." I answered but Roshani just kept smiling at me before he moved to my feet, pulling my legs into his lap. "Now what are you doing?" I asked a little curious until he started to lightly tickle my feet and I began to giggle, trying to pull them away from his fingers. But he just held on tighter, tickling me mercesslly until I couldn't breathe.

"Making you forget about your injury." Roshani told me as I giggled, running his fingers over my ankle as I gasped. "Did that work?"

"It...worked great." I finally agreed once I could breathe again. "What will you do once Ull falls? Are you going to stay with the Wenja...with me?" I asked after a pause and he nodded without hesitation.

"When he falls I will make you my mate...not that I haven't many times." Roshani said and I coughed cheeks burning as he reminded me that I was not a virgin anymore. "Is something wrong?"

"Well we're already mates. Takkar and Sayla know that. Frankly we're so loud the whole Wenja village probably knows now." I muttered and Roshani's head tilted back as he burst out laughing at me. "How will you make me your mate?" I asked and he finished laughing with a smile on his face.

"With an Izilla ceremony. But I tell you about it after Ull dies not before." Roshani explained and I chewed my lips, rolling onto my side. Shaking his head at me, Roshani lay beside me and I turned my head slightly when he drapped his arm around my waist. "You will just have to be patient."

"Okay I'll try." I replied and he nodded, giving the base of my neck a kiss. "For you anyway."


	28. Chapter 28

Opening his eyes one morning two days later, Roshani sat when he discovered Valery wasn't still lying beside him. Climbing to his feet he walked towards the front of the hut just as someone poked their head through the opening.

Seeing my boyfriend and future husband jump back made me giggle and he frowned as I pushed my way into my hut. "Did I scare you, commander?" I teased and he snorted, both arms crossed against his chest by the time I reached the animal rug lying on the floor.

"Valery, where did you go?" Roshani asked and I smiled at him, reaching up slightly to give his shoulder a light squeeze.

"You were sound asleep so I went for a walk." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me as I shifted onto one foot then the other. "Alright so I went looking for Karoosh." I admitted and his other eyebrow shot up.

"But you can barely walk." Roshani pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him, turning to leave until his hand landed on my shoulder.

"My ankle doesn't even hurt now. Anyway that was days ago, Roshani. While I was waiting for you to wake up I asked if the warrior wanted to spar but he wouldn't. Guess even he thinks I'm fragile or something." I told him and he nodded, head tilted to one side when I stretched. "So do you want to spar with me?"

"I will once you tell me what spar means." Roshani grinned and I returned his grin with one of my own, grabbing his outstretched hand before I lead him outside. The moment we left the hut I watched as Roshani shielded his eyes against the bright sunlight.

"I'm asking if you want to practice fight with me. Where should we spar?" I asked and Roshani stared up at the sky for a few seconds, leaving me puzzled when he turned his head to smile at me. Taking me by the hand this time, Roshani lead me towards the edge of the Wenja village. Despite taking it easy after I injured my ankle I still had a slight limp and Roshani glanced at me when I winced before I could stop myself.

"Valery, are you sure this is wise?" Roshani said and I sighed, stopping beside the stream that flowed from the village to face my boyfriend. "I am only asking." He muttered when he saw my eyes narrowing.

"I know, Roshani but I've been sitting around doing nothing for the last three days and I need to strengthen my leg. I want to help Takkar take down Ull as much as any Wenja." I explained and he cocked an eyebrow at me, watching with interest as I stretched one arm then the other above my head. "Or do you know I'll beat you and you're making up excuses?" I teased and he snorted, copying my stretches before he gave me a brief smile.

"I will not lose to you, Valery." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, keeping my eyes on his body to see what he would do first. Straight away, Roshani rushed forward and I jumped to one side to avoid his leg sweep and Roshani smirked at me.

The attack was a feint as I found out when his arm shot out, grabbing my shoulder before he pushed me back. I yelped somehow staying upright and after the shock wore off I smirked at Roshani, who stood with both feet planted.

Thinking for a moment I rushed forward, pretending to stumble and Roshani took the bait his leg moving to hit mine at the knee. I pulled back my fist and he grunted when my fist connected with his chest, leaving him gasping. "Now we're even, Roshani." I teased and he snorted, rubbing at his chest with both eyebrows narrowed.

I had barely recovered when Roshani attacked me again and I planted my feet, glancing at his legs then his arms in case he used them to knock me over again. But Roshani knew I'd been expecting that and just as he reached me the ex-commander dived at my feet, instantly bowling me over.

With a yelp I fell backwards into the stream and Roshani tumbled in after me, actually laughing when I lifted my head. Now completely soaked I growled at Roshani who continued to laugh at me even when I pushed him away, standing as water dripped down my forehead.

"Oh come on. It was funny." Roshani protested as I shook myself, spraying water everywhere. Rolling my eyes at him I turned to face the village intending to head back to my hut until Roshani's arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed this time, falling back into the stream a second time.

Lying backwards on Roshani I blinked water from my eyes, turning my head to stare at Roshani who just grinned back at me. After a few seconds of trying to act angry I giggled and Roshani chuckled, sitting before he hugged me against his chest. "Okay that was kind of funny...I guess. Now are we going to sit in the water or are we going to keep sparring?" I asked and Roshani raised an eyebrow at me, leaning in towards the base of my neck and I gasped when his lips brushed my throat. "Or we could just stay here and continue to do whatever you're doing right now." I whispered and near my right ear Roshani laughed, giving my ear a flick with his tongue.

"We can spar later." He whispered back and I gave him a brief nod, leaning in when he did. Though just as our lips met I heard approaching footsteps and Roshani stared at me before he looked past the village entrance to see Takkar walking towards us, a bunch of yellow flowers clutched tightly in one hand and his club in the other. "And of course he returns." I sighed as Roshani's hands slipped from around my waist.


	29. Chapter 29

"Is that the antidote?" I asked Takkar as I headed towards the Wenja leader and he slowly shook his head, Roshani giving me a smirk when he joined me.

"I still need to give these to Sayla." Takkar answered, heading towards Sayla's hut and with a shrug I followed ignoring Roshani's sniggering. We entered Sayla's hut to find her kneeling on the ground beside a bowl though as soon as she noticed Takkar she stood, a smile on her face. Taking the yellow flowers from him she knelt beside the bowl again spending a minute or so as she ground the flowers into a paste.

Using a leaf she spread some of the paste into it before she rolled uit up and with another smile she stood, handing it to Takkar who gave her a slight nod. Just for a few seconds I noticed that she rested her hands over Takkar's and that brought a smile to my lips. Even Roshani noticed this and he gave me a tiny nudge making me roll my eyes at him though I did give him a nod in return as Sayla released Takkar.

Making our way back outside I started to follow Takkar until I felt a tug on my hand and when I stopped I saw Roshani at my side his gaze following Takkar who hadn't even noticed we weren't still following him. "What's wrong, Roshani?" I asked my attention moving to Takkar then back at the former Izilla commander.

"Valery, we should wait for Takkar for return." Roshani told me blinking when I shook my head, my eyes narrowing at him. "I just want you to be safe." He sighed and I gave him a weak smile.

"I know, Roshani. Look how about I let Takkar take care of Ull and we fight off anyone stupid enough to attack Takkar?" I offered and he grinned, reaching over before I felt his hand squeeze mine. "So we agree."

"Maybe we should follow Takkar before he leaves us behind." Roshani replied and I blinked, turning back to find the warrior had already left.

"Too late, Roshani." I grumbled as we started to run into the bushes, finding Takkar after only a few minutes of sprinting. "There you are." I coughed and he turned to see both of us jogging over to meet him.

"You should stay in the village. It is not safe for you." Takkar answered and I rolled my eyes at him so Takkar turned to Roshani. "She is very stubborn." He pointed out and Roshani cracked a smile as I crossed my arms, snorting at them.

"I know, Takkar but we are stuck together now." Roshani pointed out and I elbowed him, getting both eyebrows raised in response.

"Very funny you two. If you're done making fun of me we should be going after Ull." I grumbled and they both exchanged a quick grin before Takkar hefted his club, heading deeper into the forest before I followed with Roshani taking up the lead.

After several hours of walking Takkar called a halt and I blinked at him, cheeks a little red from the long walk. "We should make camp and wait until that storm blows over." Takkar told us, kneeling to gathering some branches. Confused, I waited until Roshani copied him and I blinked at them. "The storms to the North can kill just as easily as the Udam." He added with a frown and I rolled my eyes, following Roshani who headed over to a grove of trees to gathering mover firewood.

"Valery, he is right. If we wander into that storm we could get lost or freeze." He explained, grabbing several branches. I gathered a few myself though I paid more attention to the cold air coming from the mountain than what I was supposed to be doing. "Valery, is something wrong?"

"I just thought we'd go straight to Ull's camp. It kind of sucks that we can't face him yet even after getting the antidote." I replied, straightening and he gave me a tiny smile. "Other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"I understand that, Valery. But I thought you would be thinking more about our marriage ceremony." Roshani answered and that thought brought a smile to my face. "I am looking forward to it as well."

"Of course I am. Just not sure what exactly happens in an Izila ceremony. You won't even drop a single hint." I complained and he laughed, dropping the branches before he swept me into a hug. I yelped trying to stay mad until he kissed the side of my neck and I couldn't help a lopsided grin. "Okay, I have to wait. I get it so put me down, Roshani." I protested and he smiled, giving my cheek a kiss before he gently placed me back on the grass.

"We need to beat Ull then we can live in peace with the Wenja." Roshani said and I nodded, retrieving the branches I'd dropped as Roshani did the same. Together we walked back to Takkar who noticed my slightly red cheeks though he didn't comment, too busy starting a campfire.

Now sitting around the fire I moved closer to Roshani as the air around us grew colder. Noticing I was shivering, Roshani wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It will get colder once we start the journey to Ull's cave so you need to be ready." Takkar warned and I sighed, resting my head against Roshani's while I considered how cold it really would get and if I would be able to cope.

Between the cold and the long trek just to reach the edge of the forest I must have fallen asleep, waking to find myself lying beside Roshani who didn't move when I moved my head. "Roshani?" I whispered, reaching over to gently shake his shoulder. A second shake made him groan and he cracked open his eyes to stare at me.

"Hmm...Valery? Is something wrong?" He mumbled, still half-asleep and I sighed as I straightened. Seeing me looking around he sat before he rubbed at his eyes. "Where is Takkar?"

"That's what I want to know, Roshani. He's gone." I pointed out with a sigh and he climbed to his feet, looking at the embers of the fire before he looked off into the distance.

"There are no footprints, Valery. He may have headed into the mountains while we were sleeping." Roshani answered and I growled under my breath, stomping towards the snow until Rosnahi's hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait, Valery. If Takkar left us here he must have a good reason. He wants to face Ull on his own and he has his animals." Roshani told me and I nodded though it took me more than a few minutes to calm myself, eventually I decided to distract myself by gathering more branches. It worked for a while and I even started whistling too busy thinking about my upcoming wedding to notice something moving in the bushes.

It wasn't until Roshani noticed, searching for branches as well, that he dropped them. He raced towards me and I looked up giving him a grin until something hissed. I turned just as something black and red leapt at my uncovered right leg and I let out a pain-filled cry as the creature sunk its fangs into my ankle. I barely noticed Roshani grabbing a tree branch before he struck the snake over the head, killing it in two blows before he turned his attention back to me.

Having fallen on my backside due to the pain and shock I sat there whimpering, the branches I'd carefully gathered scattered around me as my eyes stared at the two red pinpricks.

"Valery, it was a snake. We need to get you back to the village now." Roshani told me and I looked up, eyes filling with tears due to the sting of the snakebite. I tried to climb to my feet until Roshani grabbed me around the waist and I yelped as he lifted me into his arms. "You need to keep yourself calm. I will get you help." He assured me and I tried to nod just as my vision started to blur. I could feel my heart beating faster as I struggled to stay conscious watching with fading vision as Roshani raced through the forest.

He didn't make it far before he felt my head resting against his chest, my breathing weaker and he slowed long enough to hug me tighter. "Hold on, Valery." I heard him whispering to me and I wanted to answer finding that even lifting my head proved too much and my eyes closed.


	30. Chapter 30

As Roshani ran through the forest towards the Wenja village he glanced down at Valery finding her unresponsive. His heart sinking he hugged her tightly until she groaned, her head shifting to one side and he let out a shaky sigh.

Moving quicker Roshani soon saw the stream that led into the village and he gave it a weak smile, running through the water before he slowed. Taking a few gasping breaths he quickly scanned the nearby area until he saw Sayla, walking out of her hut.

"Roshani, why are you running around like that?" She asked, frowning the moment she saw Valery lying limp in his arms. She hurried over looking her over to find her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Taker her to Tensay and I will follow." She told Roshani who quickly nodded, following her advice as he raced towards Tensay's hut. They arrived less than a minute later and as they pushed open the hut Tensay raised his head, fiddling with a stone bowl.

"What do you want, Roshani?" He growled at the Izila, rising when Roshani moved closer. He only stopped glaring when he saw the limp form of Valery resting in Roshani's arms and he frowned, motioning for Roshani to lay her beside the fire. As gently as he could Roshani set her down and she groaned feeling the dirt beneath her though after than shifting her head to the right she barely moved, her forehead and cheeks covered in a thin layer of sweat. Moving around her Tensay knelt once he saw the pinpricks the snake had left.

"What do I do, Tensay?" Roshani asked as the shaman scratched at his chin thinking before he rose with a slight smile on his face. "She's sick so why are you smiling?" He growled only to hear Tensay chuckling before a bowl was thrust into his hands.

"You need to get some herbs and plants from outside the village." Tensay explained, giving Roshani a brief description of each. With a nod and a tiny smile Roshani started for the entrance though just as he reached it he turned back to see Valery with her eyes scrunched shut and he waved. "Go now if you want to cure her." Tensay snapped at him and he quickly nodded hurrying outside much to Tensay's amusement as he knelt beside Valery in time to see her eyes open, her face screwing up when she saw the shaman.

"Where's...Roshani?" I whispered, trying to sit up until Tensay pushed me back and I groaned my head and leg throbbing.

"He is looking for your cure. Rest now until he comes back." Tensay explained, moving to a stone bowl before he brought it close to my face. Seeing me staring at him my eyes unfocused he sighed, bringing a piece of animal skin near my face. Dipping it into the bowl he wiped it across my face cleaning the sweat from it and I sighed, closing my eyes as another wave of pain made me clench and unclench my fists.

Soon after Roshani returned with his arms full of plants and herbs. Seeing him Tensay chuckled before he grabbed some of the ingredients and kneeling started to grind them into the bowl filled with water, making a paste. "Here, you need to rub this paste into her wound. She may wake up so be warned." Tensay told him and Roshani nodded, taking the bowl before he moved to where her snakebite was.

Kneeling he dipped his fingers into the paste though just as he brushed it against her wound he saw my eyes open, my face cotorting in pain as he rubbed some of the paste into the painful wound. "Roshani, stop it! It hurts!" I gasped but he steeled himself, applying more of the paste despite my cries.

"Shhh it will not heal if you keep fighting me." Roshani hissed, unable to look away when he saw tears welling in my eyes. "Please I have to do this." He added and I whimpered, nodding briefly as I lay my head back. I whimpered and whined as he applied the paste though once he did the wound felt cooler. Even then I struggled not to cry out as Roshani wrapped a leaf around the bite hiding it before he searched my face, my eyes on him the whole time.

"Thirsty." I coughed and he nodded, looking up when Tensay handed him a bowl with water filling it. Gently, Roshani lifted it towards my lips and I gratefully took a few sips pushing it away once I was done. Roshani had barely set it down and turned back to see my eyes close and he swallowed, leaning over until I sighed.

"She will recover but she needs rest. Take her back to her hut." Tensay suggested and Roshani nodded, silently grateful to the shaman as he carefully lifted the barely conscious Valery into his arms. She didn't stir as he left the hut though when he pushed aside the animal skins to allow them entrance to his hut she whimpered, resting her head against his chest and that brought a faint smile to his face.

Once inside his hut Roshani crossed to the animal skin rug and once he set her down he lay her arms over her stomach, his eyes travelling her face. Even after being attacked she had a faint smile on her face and after he knelt, resting his palm on her forehead she sighed.

"You are not as hot as before. I hope you will feel better soon." He whispered to her and he thought he heard her mumble something that he didn't understand. "I will let you sleep while I find you something to make you feel better." He added, leaning over to give her forehead a light brush with his lips. Valery didn't even stir once and he smiled leaving the hut to search for herbs to make her heal faster.

He returned a short time later to find me hunched over on the rug, gasping and he rushed over. Nearly dropping the herbs he watched as I coughed my cheeks red before I looked up to find him looking down at me his lips pursed into a frown. "I feel...dizzy." I muttered and he nodded, sitting beside me. Without hesitating I lay back with my head resting on his lap and he gave me a smile stroking my forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"You should sleep. The pain will go but you need to rest." Roshani told me and I snorted though I could feel my eyes closing. Even with my eyes closed I found myself unable to fall asleep and Roshani just cracked a tiny smile as he stroked my forehead, humming as he did.

Somehow it worked and Roshani's smile grew once he found that Valery had fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling. While Roshani waited for his mate to recover he busied himself by showing some of the Wenja how to plant crops around the village though he did find his mind wandering to Valery. Between helping the other villagers plant crops to taking care of Valery, Roshani returned to his hut exhausted each night though seeing Valery always let the Izilla with a smile on his face as he curled up beside her.

Even when Takkar returned to the village several days later with two young children and the knowledge that Ull was dead didn't stop him from glancing at his hut. Seeing his expression Takkar had a quiet word with Sayla, the gatherer in a much better state of mind since Ull's death.

"He's worried about Valery. He should spend sometime with her now." Sayla told him and Takkar nodded walking over to the former commander whose attention was focused on the hut in the distance.

"You should check on her." Takkar suggested and Roshani nodded, heading back to his hut so fast Takkar chuckled. Roshani reached the hut pulling the animal skins back to see me sitting with my knees under my chin, my mouth creased into a grimace.

Once I saw Roshani my grimace became a weak smile though he must have seen me looking pained because he moved to my side, kneeling before he rested his hand on my forehead.

"Roshani, I'm not ill anymore just a little sore." I protested and he fixed me with a stare until my stomach growled and he chuckled. "So I'm hungry." I sighed and my stomach protested a little louder this time.

"Very hungry though you have been sleeping for a few suns. I will bring you something to eat." Roshani assured me, toustling my hair before he straightened. He didn't take long to return with two bowls, one filled with clear water and the other with pleasant smelling meat that made my stomach growl. The moment he set it beside me I dug straight in alternating between the meat and the water until both were gone. Content I settled back on the rug and Roshani smiled to himself, setting the empty bowls aside and I blinked as he sat beside me on the rug.

"I've been sleeping that long?" I asked and he chuckled, stroking my face when my cheeks turned red. "No wonder I was so hungry." I commented as I leant back until my head rested on his lap.

"You were very sick but you are much better now. I was very worried about you, Valery." Roshani told me and I glanced up to see him grimace. "When that snake attacked you and you passed out I thought I had lost you. If it wasn't for Tensay I don't know if I could have saved you."

"Roshani, you asked Tensay for help? That was very brave of you. I mean I know you two don't get along so for you to seek his help..." I trailed off when he grinned at me giving the top of my head a brush with his lips. "Besides I'm supposed to be marrying you soon."

"Yes then you will truly be mine." Roshani agreed and I giggled when he lifted me up so my head was resting against his chest now. "Though you were always mine." He added as an afterthought and I sighed as he nuzzled my neck.

"I am aren't I?" I whispered and he nodded, enjoying being alone with him. "So when is the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow." Roshani answered and I coughed, looking up at him with wide-eyes as he broke into a laugh. "You will be fine. You do not have to say or do much except accept me as your mate."

"Okay that I can do. As I've done several times in fact." I joked even with red cheeks and he laughed, cuddling me.

The very next day I sat beside Sayla and a few other Wenja women who were threading flowers into my hair, braiding it as they did. Knowing I was actually getting married made my shoulders quiver which just made Sayla laugh as she painted my face exactly how Roshani had told her to.

"You are nervous?" Sayla asked and I tried to nod until I remembered the paint so I coughed instead. "You will be alright. If you can survive a snakebite getting married will not hurt you."

"I know, Sayla. I've been through so much that getting married is easy. I think so anyway." I responded and the women helping me giggled amongst themselves.

"He loves you doesn't he?" One asked as Sayla finished painting my face. Getting a brief nod she smiled at me. "Then you do not need to look so worried."

"I'm really looking forward to spending my life with him." I finally agreed and they all smiled at me. "Now where did Roshani go?"

Standing, Sayla led me towards the very edge of the village and I felt my nerves disappear as soon as I laid eyes on Roshani who looked a little nervous himself. Now sporting the same headdress he had worn when Takkar had brought him back to the village he gave me a tiny smile that grew the closer I stepped, blue paint carefully covering his face in a similar pattern to mine.

"You look..." Roshani paused unsure until I grinned at him, feeling myself blushing when he handed me a necklace covered in shells and flowers. "Beautiful." He finished as he drapped the necklace around my thin shoulders.

"You're very handsome...even more so." I stammered and he gave me a grin, standing beside me before he gently took my hand in his. To my amusement Tensay spoke and after a pause I realized he would be the one to commence the wedding ceremony.

Even with a slight frown in Roshani's direction and a brief smile in mine he started to speak though I was so nervous I barely remembered any of the words until his gaze focused on us and I quivered.

Roshani gave my hand a squeeze and I turned to see him nodding at me, mouthing the words I couldn't remember. Silently grateful I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"In the presence of Suxli I choose Roshani to be my mate now and for the rest of my days." I spoke aloud and he nodded, turning his attention to Tensay who fixed him with a smirk.

"In the presence of Suxli I choose Valery to be my mate now and for the rest of my days. I choose no one else but her." Roshani said and I blinked at the last part of speech, confused until he gave me a slight smile.

"Then I bless you both as mates for this day and many more to come." Tensay announced and I laughed as Roshani wrapped his arm around me, dipping me before his lips crushed mine.

We spent the rest of the day with the rest of the Wenja tribe, laughing and joking until the night fell. Between drinking one of Tensay's concoctions and endless dancing I was nearly asleep on my feet and Roshani gently took me by the hand, guiding me towards the closest hut. Which was mine and I giggled when he lifted me into his arms a little drunk himself from only a sip of the drink so he stumbled more than once before he made it to my hut.

Once he pushed his way inside the hut Roshani stumbled over to the rug nearly dropping me on the rug. Which caused me to burst out laughing and he stared at me once he righted himself, a faint smile on his face after he sat beside me.

"Okay that was an amazing wedding." I laughed and he nodded at me, his mouth opening until I leant over leaving him speechless with the kiss that followed. "Heh your face's red." I giggled, noting that I'd smeared the blue paint on his cheeks.

"Blue and red now, Valery." He finally agreed and we both laughed. Yawning a little I lay on one side of the rug and Roshani grinned at me, lying at my back. Once I noticed one of his arms drapped over my side I smiled to myself as he pulled me close. Feeling him nuzzling my neck I sighed turning my head slightly in his direction.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not sure if we should." I whispered and Roshani just chuckled at the slight frown on my face. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"When someone gets married do they usually sleep afterwards, Valery?" Roshani asked, now running the fingers of his other hand up and down my leg. I could feel myself blushing and he grinned his hand sliding up my skirt and I shuddered, the feeling of his hand on me sending a tingle down my spine.

"No...not really. The wedding couple usually...um..." I muttered before I whispered something to Roshani who paused with his hand brushing between my legs to blink. Then I felt his tongue dart into my ear and I groaned his name, arching my back when he palms me. With a brief smirk Roshani thrusts his tongue in and out of my ear his hand rubbing and stroking until I whimper then he gently lifts up my shirt and without taking his tongue away he tugs his own pants down.

Even feeling the effects of the drink Tensay gave us I still feel Roshani pushing me stomach first onto the rug before he laid over me and I groaned when he does, his body covering mine. After a pause so we both can calm our breathing Roshani starts to thrust, his hips moving up and down and I shudder, gripping the fur beneath me as he makes love to me.

After a few more thrusts Roshani climbs off me, turning me around so he can lift me onto his lap. Then he thrusts even deeper and I cry out, his eyes searching my face he stared until I let out a shaky breath then I leant in and it's his turn to groan as my tongue darts into his right ear. "Valery, I love you." He groaned, thrusting into me and I shudder my tongue mimicking his movements when he leant forward, his hands moving to my shirt.

Sliding his hands up my shirt he fondles my breast cupping them at first and then using his fingers he strokes the nipples until they harden, his hands briefly moving to the hem of the shirt before he yanks it from my chest. Giving my bare chest a good stare he grinned and I groaned even louder when he moved close enough to cup one breast, fondling it as his tongue brushes the other. As his tongue curled around the nipple I whine deep in my throat his thrusts faster and slightly rougher until I shudder, the sounds of his mouth licking and sucking at my bare skin sending a shiver up my spine.

Despite the light-headedness of the drink we make love until we can't even move, lying tangled up and sweating on the rug. I feel Roshani summon enough strength to snuggle against me and with a gentle sigh we fall into a deep and exhausted sleep.


End file.
